Title Of The Heart!
by Laysha19
Summary: I've never been a married man who cheated on his wife but then she came along. RICKY & AMY
1. A Man Who Get's What He Want's

_I do not own the secret life._

_Hey guy's I was just trying something different let me know what you all think and should I continue with this story._

_My heart left my chest as I ran through the alley of tight buildings, I was running out of time and I knew I had to think of a plan quick. I dug around in my pocket once more only to come up empty handed. I dash behind a dumpster as I stumbled to catch my breath. I heard footsteps approaching as I braced myself for the worse._

"_Where the fuck did he go," I heard one say as he turned around in circles._

"_The only way he could go is that way," The other man said pointing in the original direction the men were headed. "Come on," one of the man said hitting the other's chest as they began to run._

_I felt an automatic relief as they disappeared from my view. I looked down at the bag in my hands that held the 250,000 dollars. I couldn't believe I had done it, I had finally hit big and this was only the beginning._

That was seven years ago I was only 16 at the time but I had the mind of a 60 year old. I had seen and done things many won't believe. But I only did these things to get to where I needed to be. You see I've been on my own since I was 9 years old. I had no one but myself to rely on so I had to survive right, and I would do anything necessary to. At the age of 23 I had done well for myself, I had invested in many things and owned a lot of businesses. I have a beautiful wife, who I met when I was 19 years old. She was somewhat like me I guess you can say that's what attracted me to her. She was a go getter never letting anything or anyone getting in the way, I loved that about her. She knows a lot about my organizations but only what she needs to know. I always say a man's business is no place for a woman, the little they know the better.

"So are we going shopping in New York this weekend," My wife Piper said she through her arms around my shoulders.

"I don't know if I can make it babe you might just have to go without me," I said not once looking up from the calculator that I plug numbers into.

"But Ricky you promised me you said this same things last time," She said letting go of my shoulders now sitting slightly on my desk. "When are we going to spend some quality time together?"

"I know and I'm sorry it's just this month has been real hectic for me, But I promise you soon, ok?" I said as I touch the side of her face, I could see the hurt in those pretty brown eyes.

"Ok, she said forcing a smile as she stood up. " I want to take the jet," She informed me on her way leaving out the door.

"Hold on, you need to take someone with you?" I said in a serious tone.

"Ok I'll call Adrian," She said smiling as she made her way out my office.

Piper was my heart, I would do anything for her and as her husband it was my duty to protect her. She was strong independent women but sometimes she was so naïve, and being married to a man like me being naïve wouldn't get you very far. My thoughts were then interrupted by the buzzing of my phone that lay on my desk. I felt an instant rush as I seen the name come across the screen.

"Hello," I said as I answered the phone.

"I miss you already," She said as she giggled.

"Really, or are you just trying to make me feel good," I said standing up and walking over to close the door. I then loosened my tie as I leaned against the wall.

"No I miss you badly, what are we doing this weekend?"

"It's whatever you want to do sunshine; I just want to be with you Amy."

"Awe you're so good to me, how could I get so lucky,"

"I wouldn't call it luck, I have always been a man who gets what he wants, and you happen to be one of those wants." I said as I ran my hand across the back of my neck.

"Really," I heard her say as she burst into laughter

"Really, "I said as I join her in laughter. "

"But I have to go alright; I will be over there soon."

"Ok I'll be waiting."

I hung up my phone as I sat down in my chair. I wasn't a man who cheated on his wife. But it was something about Amy that I couldn't resist she was as pure as a white rose, and as sweet as a plum. She is something I can escape to, she didn't have the title of being my wife, but she was also something I held close to my heart, she was my mistress.


	2. The Mistress Has Spoken!

I do not on the Secret Life

Thank you all for reading my story and please REVIEW!

Amy P.O.V

I've never been the type of girl to get involved with a married man. When I first met him 6 months ago, I didn't know he was married he never mentioned to me. And there were no signs of it either.

_**I met Ricky at this national festival that took place every summer. I was with my friends Madison and Lauren, we were talking about are upcoming classes at UOC. The sun had just set and slowly night was falling upon us. I was at this stand waiting for my elephant ear, when he approached me.**_

"_**How are you," He said walking up to me.**_

"_**I'm good how are you," I responded with as I looked up at him brushing the hair that was in my face, that the wind had cause.**_

"_**Good now that you have crossed my path."**_

"_**You approached me so I think you have crossed my path," I said as I grabbed my elephant ear. **_

_**It will be $7.40," the lady said that handed me my elephant ear. I was about to reach down in my purse when he handed that lady a 100 dollar bill and told her to keep the change. You would have thought she won the lottery how she was looking.**_

"_**Well aren't we fancy," I said as we walked taking a bite of my elephant ear.**_

"_**I wasn't trying to show off; I just didn't have anything smaller." He said with smirk. I didn't realize how cute he was till then. **_

"_**You ok," He asked with a shy smile.**_

"_**Oh yea I'm sorry for staring, "I said looking the other way.**_

"_**You don't have to apologize, what's your name?"**_

"_**Amy, Amy Juergens and yours," I said looking up at him as we till walked.**_

"_**I'm Ricky Underwood."**_

"_**Ricky Underwood huh I've heard some things about you," I said watching for his expression to change.**_

"_**Everyone heard about me; plenty of people speculate different things about me. But just like your mom and different individuals told you in your life before, 'Don't believe everything you here because I guarantee you only 50 percent of its true." He said looking down at me.**_

"_**Well then I'll make sure to make a note of that," I said taking another bite of my elephant ear.**_

"_**How old are you Amy?"**_

"_**I'm 22 and you."**_

"_**I'm 23, are you married any kids or anything?"**_

"_**No I'm single on every end, what about you do you have a girlfriend married or anything?"**_

"_**No not at all." He said smiling at me.**_

_**We were than interrupted by two guy's who I guess were his friends.**_

"_**Hey how you doing," the taller one with blonde hair sad as he extended his hand for me to shake it.**_

"_**I'm good thanks," I said shaking his hand.**_

"_**Amy, this is Jack and Ben," Ricky said pointing between two of the guys.**_

"_**Nice to meet you Amy," Ben said with a smile.**_

"_**Nice to meet you to," I said as I responded.**_

"_**Ricky we really need to be going," Jack said**_

"_**Alright I'll be with you guys in a moment," Ricky said as they both walked away.**_

"_**So do you mind if I call you some time Amy?" He asked as he looked down at me.**_

"_**No I wouldn't I would actually like that," I said handing him one of my cards. **_

"_**Alright I look forward to hearing from you Amy," He said as he walked away joining Jack and Ben.**_

That was the beginning of our affair. Over the course of months we had grew stronger, he had taking me on expensive trips, buying me expensive things that I couldn't even pronounce. My friends were happy for me but my parents were a different story. Even though I didn't live with them anymore they would still call like crazy wanting to know my business. When they had found out about Ricky they weren't too happy about it. Just like me they heard stories about Ricky criminal activities through the news, and the newspapers. But like he told me I told them don't believe everything you here. That's right I was defending my man to every and anybody who had a problem with him. I was falling for him quick and I wish I would have slowed it down but I had no control of my feelings when it came to him.

I couldn't get a hold of Ricky for whatever reason and I was bored so I decided to go to the mall. I was in the store Shi looking at some shoes when a couple came in, I wasn't paying them much attention and I could only see them out the corner of my eye. I was lost in my own little world until I heard a voice that sounded too much like his.

"It's your birthday; you can get whatever you want." I knew that voice oh to well but I was too scared to confirm the voice with the face I didn't turn around just yet.

"I have the best husband in the world," I had to turn around now in hopes it wasn't him. As soon as I did his eyes locked with mine. I could see how ashamed he was and I know he could see how pissed I was. If looks could kill his ass would be dead.

Then the sales lady came out.

Hi Mr. and Mrs. Underwood, you guys back already?" So they really our married I couldn't believe what I was hearing this just couldn't be true. I turned back around trying to calm myself down but it was no use, I just had to get out of this store away from his lying ass.

He was calling all day after that but I didn't answer I just kept forwarding him to the voicemail before turning off my phone al together. Around 9:00 I heard someone banging on my door. I went to my door looking out the peep hole to see that it was Ricky.

"What Ricky," I said from inside not even wanting to open the door.

"Amy, can you please let me in."

"No," I yelled.

"Amy please," he said begging me, I hated him I hated that I was feeling sorry for him and was now opening this door. I open the door as the rain poor down outside. He was soaked, he looked right at me.

"Can I come in please?"

I didn't say a word I just walked away from the door as I heard him come in and shut it.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know how to tell you," he said

"You should have never introduced yourself to me in the first place. You made me believe we were in a relationship, you took me places, bought me a car, hell you put me in this house. Why, why would you do this to me have me looking like a fool claiming you as my boyfriend and your married."

"Look I know, I'm wrong there is no excuse for my actions, I know I should have told you I was married. But I didn't think we were going to be this serious Amy. I didn't think I was going to fall for you. And I didn't want to risk losing you so I lied." He said walking closer to me.

"So what do you expect me to do, just be on the sideline until you decided you're done with me?" I said as I closed my rope tighter.

"I don't expect you to do anything, I just know that I love you and I don't want to lose you."

"Are you going to leave her," I asked him

"Yea when the time is right," He said pulling me into a hug

"You do not understand how much I love you," he said whispering into my ear.

I couldn't help the tears that escaped from my eyes and slid down my cheeks.

"I love you to," I said to him as he held me tighter. He started to kiss me slow at first but it increased more as our body became enraged in heat. He picked me up and carried me to the bedroom, That night I gave my body to him for the first time.

I knew at this moment I was stuck, rather I like it or not I had signed my signature on the dotted line to be the mistress of Ricky Underwood.


	3. It feels so good, but it's so wrong

Thanks for all the reviews guys. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please Review Guys!

Ricky P.O.V

I stared out the picture window of my kitchen as I watched her, my wife. It was as if she was on top of the world and nothing could bring her down, I wanted her to feel that way, I wanted her to have anything her heart desired. She was at her car bringing in many shopping bags unaware that I was watching her, see how naïve she is, she feels as if she's at home so she's protected, so she lets her guard down. You never ever let your guard down not even in the comfort of your own home, because it's someone always watching.

"How was New York," I said as I turned around just as she was entering the kitchen. She gasped for air and put her hand to her chest.

"Oh my gosh you scared the mess out of me, How long have you been in that window."

"Maybe about 10 minutes," I said looking at my watch as I placed my glass on the kitchen table.

"So you've been watching me this whole time?" She asked as she walked to greet me.

"Yea I have and I notice how careless you are in watching your surroundings," I said as I placed a kiss on her lips.

"We have camera's running every which way, on top of that security. So I'm not worried about anyone especially with a husband like you."

"You still have to be careful, especially with a husband like me."

"Ok, ok I'll make sure to be more cautions." She said while playfully hitting my chest.

"You never answered my question how was your trip?"

"Oh the girls and I had so much fun, we stop in like every store, I've got the cutest shoes," She said walking over to the bags displaying the shoes. "Do you like them?"

"Yea those are nice," I said while placing my hands in my pocket.

"I've missed you so much," She said running up to me for a hug while the shoes still dangling in her hands.

"I missed you to," I said as I hugged her back.

"I'm going to model these for you tonight," she said while twirling the shoes in her hand.

"Really," I said with a questionable look as a smirk appeared across my face.

"Yes I'm going to give you a show tonight," She said twirling her finger up and down my chest.  
>"Ok will you go ahead and go up and get things ready I'll be there in a minute."<p>

"Ok don't make me wait too long," she said as she ran up the stairs to our bedroom.

I honestly wasn't looking forward to this, it haven't even been a whole 4 hours since I been with Amy, and I don't think I had any more energy left. I walked back over to the window as I took out my phone and dialed her number.

"Hey, I was just thinking about you."

"So was I, I miss you," I said turning around making sure I was still alone.

"I miss you to Ricky; I wish you were here with me. I enjoyed spending the whole weekend with you." Amy said causing me to smile.

"So did I, I love being around you, what are you doing?"

"Just finishing up some homework about to go to sleep in a couple of hours, what are you doing?"

"Nothing probably about to go to sleep to."

"Ugh," I heard her say.

"Why you say that," I asked her.

"Nothing I hope you sleep tight," She said sarcastically

"Amy it's-"

"No I'm sorry she's your wife I get it, I'm ok." She said cutting me off while I put my hands on my head.

"I'm not doing anything with her ok."

"Yea ok," She said unconvinced.

"Look I have to go but I love you."

"And I love you Ricky."

"Ok I'm going to call you in the morning."

"Ok talk to you tomorrow." She said hanging up the phone.

I looked at my phone as it flashed call ended. And instantly felt a pain in my stomach. I hated for her to be upset with me, I love Amy and I just want to make her happy but I'm also a married man with responsibilities to my wife, I fault myself for including her in this type of life.

Amy P.O.V

I couldn't even concentrate on my school work after I got off the phone with him. I knew his wife had gone to New York this weekend and that she would be back today. I could only imagine what they must be doing, I wonder did he touch her in the way he touched me. Or did he kiss her the way he kiss me, did he make love to her as passionately as he made love to me. I hated the fact that she got the title as being his wife. He's obligated to her in a way he would never be with me. That sucks because I am really in love with him. And not even she can love Ricky the way that I love him. I guess you can say this is the life of a mistress. It's so good but it's so bad, I just can't leave him alone.

I decided to call it a night as I put my things away and got in the bed, I look at a picture of us that sit on my nightstand while shaking my head. I then layed down and pulled the covers over me as I heard the buzzing of my phone. I searched for it through my covers till I found it; it was a text from him.

"Hey, what's with the sad face? You know how complicated things are. But it won't be like this forever, I promise you… Just give me time. It's getting late so rest your eyes. I love you.

You're Future!


	4. The Past Is The Past!

Ricky P.O.V

"You know you playing with fire right? it's only a matter of time before Piper finds out about Amy." Ben said as he took a sip from his glass.

"Yea I know but I don't know I'm confused, I can't leave Piper like that she's been too loyal to me, but I can't be without Amy either."

"Hey I say ride it out till you can't no more," Jack said taking a puff from his cigar.

"He's going to get caught I'm telling you," ben said as he began to laugh.

"Yea, yea enough about me let's talk about you Ben, how come you didn't tell us Adrian was pregnant I had to find out from Piper." I said noggin Ben in the arm.

"Yea why is that Ben," Jack teased.

"Well I wasn't too happy about it I'm still trying to wrap my head around the idea." Ben said this time taking an even larger sip from his drink.

"Why I thought you were happy with Adrian?" Jack asked.

"I am but I'm not ready for any kids, I can't imagine myself being responsible for a kid. Especially living the life we do, but I don't have much of a choice now that she's pregnant."

"See that's why I love them and leave them, all that commitment stuff not for me. That's why I had to let Grace go, one minute she's Virgin Mary the next she's a sexed crazed kitten. It was just too confusing" Jack said

"Jack shut up, and Ben may be you just need time maybe you would realize as time goes on that you want the baby," I said trying to give my friend some advice.

"Yea maybe," Ben said looking like a lost puppy.

"Ricky isn't that Amy over there," Jack said pointing at a table where a girl sat and a guy accompanied her.

I looked at the table and locked my eyes on the girl. She had hair like Amy, eyes like Amy, and a smile like Amy. It was her I felt anger rise all over my body as flashes of red blurred my vision. She was sitting with some guy and whoever the guy was, was making her laugh. They was too comfortable for my liking

"Ricky just calm down you never know he could just be a friend." Said Ben.

"Or a friend she's fucking," Said Jack blowing smoke in the air.

"Well if it is Ricky, you really don't have a right to be mad." Said Ben

"First off you got her staying in one of your houses, you bought her a car and she don't pay shit, Dude go over there," Jack sad placing his hand on Ricky shoulder.

I was mad as hell; I couldn't believe what I was seeing she was really out with another man. When I seen him place his hand on her face and attempted to move in for a kiss as she pulled away I lost my mind, there was no controlling me, I was now standing and making my way over to their table.

"Oh fuck, should we follow him?" Ben said pointing as I walked away.

"I think that would be best," Jack said as him and Ben followed me.

Amy P.O.V

I was having lunch with Greg my ex or should I say first love at this really nice restaurant. We had bumped into each other at school and he wanted to catch up so we decided to go out for lunch. Everything was fine we were catching up on his family and mine. I hated to hear his mom was sick, he said she had cancer and that just broke my heart. His mom and I had a good relationship she always looked at me as a daughter of her own. I made a note to go visit her. I was really having a good time catching up on things with Greg until he tried to make his move and kiss me; I pulled away as I went off.

"Greg what are you doing, we are done," I said with my hands on his chest pushing him away.

"I'm sorry Amy, I just got lost in the moment," He said looking embarrassed.

"Well what do we have here?" I heard a voice say approaching our table as I looked up and saw that it was Ricky.

"Hey what are you doing here," I said looking at Ricky.

"Wondering what you're doing, who's your friend," He said now looking at Greg

"Oh this is Greg an old friend of mine."

"Really," Ricky said looking at me as his palms rested on the table.

"Yea," I said looking confused.

"I asked you did you want to go out for lunch you told me no because you had a test." He said staring at me.

"Yea I did but my teacher ended up canceling at the last minute."

"So instead of calling and telling me that you just go out with another dude instead."

"No like I said before Greg is an old friend of mine, he wanted to catch up so he asked me out to lunch that's it."

"Yea by trying to shove his tongue down your throat."

"Ok Amy who is this guy?" Greg asked staring at Ricky.

"This is none of your business jut stay out of this ok," Ricky said looking at Greg.

"Ricky just stop it please," I said grabbing his arm. "Honestly it's nothing."

"Nothing," Greg said with a snicker " I am the man who you dated for five years up until last year, I was the guy who you lost your virginity to and shared your first kiss with. I wouldn't just call that nothing Amy.

Next thing I knew Greg was laid out on the floor as Ricky stood over him punching the life out of him, I couldn't do nothing but scream. That's when Jack and Ben intervened breaking up the fight. I was so embarrassed everyone was staring at us.

"Ricky," I said grabbing his arm as he moved away from me.

"Leave me alone Amy," Ricky said walking away from me.

"What do you mean I didn't do nothing to you," I said following him back to his table as he grabbed his keys and phone, when the owner of the restaurant walked up to us "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you all to leave.

"No problem," He said grabbing his jacket off the chair. "Ben, Jack let's roll."

"Ricky, I said yelling his name; he just kept walking not bothering to look back.

I watched as the three of them left out the restaurant. I couldn't believe him; he really had the nerve to be mad at me. It was completely innocent on my part. How could he possibly want me to apologize for my past.


	5. Meet Mrs Underwood

_**Author's Note**_

Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update, but I decided that I'm going to update every week Sunday's or Monday's. I love all your reviews and I thank you guys for taking the time out to review my story. And especially to the ones who always review my story. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

_**Amy P.O.V**_

"He's acting like a real bitch," I said out loud as I attempted to call Ricky for the fourth time today, not to mentioned the 75 calls in the last past three days.

"Maybe if you give him a chance he will call you back." Lauren said as she buttered her toast.

"I just don't understand how he could be mad at me, when he is married. And I wasn't even doing anything we were only having lunch. "I said as I finally threw my phone down and put my hair in a messy bun.

"I don't know Amy, I told you not to stay with him, I mean if I found out a man I was dating was married it would be a wrap. I couldn't come second to no one, I'm too jealous for that.

"Trust me if you were in the situation it's a whole different story. I was in love with Ricky then just as much as I am now. I couldn't just let him go I still can't." I said looking at my phone hoping for his call.

That's when I heard my doorbell ring; I quickly jumped up running to the door thinking its Ricky but was left with an unpleasant feeling to see Madison on the other side of the door.

"Oh it's only you," I said standing in the door way.

"I'm your best friend and that's how you greet me."

"I'm sorry you're right let's start over, hey Madison?" I said with a smile as I moved to the side for her to enter.

"Hi Amy, I just came by to check on you and your Ricky sorrows." She said carrying this overly large purse.

"Have you heard from him," she asked

"No, I said looking down at my phone "He won't answer any of my calls or texts.

"Awe come here," Madison said as she pulled me into a hug. "He's going to call; one thing about a man is they always come back." She said as I began to sob in her shoulders.

"I know I just hate that he's acting this way, I didn't do anything wrong," I said as I pulled away from her and wiped my eyes.

"Madison what is that?" I asked as I notice the movement in her purse.

"Nothing," she said trying to tuck the purse behind her legs.

"Then why is your purse moving."

"Amy I really think Ricky absence has made you delusional, maybe you should get checked out."

"Madison tell me that's not a dog in your purse, you know how I feel about dogs in my house."

"Amy there is not a dog in my purse."

That's when I heard a bark and a fur less animal leaped out of Madison purse.

"MADISON," I yelled "oh my God what is that?" I asked with my hands covering my mouth.

"It's Rust my dog, I found him a couple of days ago. I had plan on taking him to the humane society but we connected these last past days and well I just couldn't let him go so here we are." She said as she bent down to pick up that ugly dog.

"Yea you really do need a man." Lauren said coming from the living room.

"Yea you really do," I said agreeing with Lauren

"You guys are right I think maybe this is becoming too much but I love my dogs." Madison said looking down at Rust.

"I can't believe you picked up another stray dog, he could be infected with anything or have some type of crazy personality." Lauren said giving Rust a disgusting look.

"Shut up he's just a sweet little puppy," Madison said back in defense mode as she cuddled Rust to her chin.

"That's defiantly not a puppy I even doubt if that's a dog. He looks like a rat mixed with a monkey." I said as I scrunched up my nose.

"Stop talking about Rust like that he can understand everything your saying."

"Oh my God Madison, do not tell me you're going to become like them people on hoarders who have over hundred dogs?" Asked Lauren

"I told him right along with the other four that Rust was the last one, it's plenty of people with five dogs, and you guys are blowing this way out of proportion." Said Madison

"Question, why does he not have any fur?" I said.

"Because Amy he was born this way, these type of dogs do not grow fur. And stop looking at him like that."

"Ok well enough about Rusted, let's go for a swim because there is no way that dog of yours is staying in this house." I said walking towards the direction of my room as the cushion of the carpet canvas my naked feet.

"Swimming, I don't even have a swim suit," Madison said after me.

"Yea me neither," followed by Lauren.

"Girls you know that's not a problem, I have plenty of them some I haven't even worn yet," I said slightly yelling as I made my way into my room.

_**Piper P.O.V**_

I don't know what's up with my husband lately; he's been more tense than usual this past week. I feel like I've been walking on egg shells around him. Trying my best to keep him pleased and satisfied. I had just returned from my daily ritual of shopping as I walked into my home.

"Hi Mrs. Underwood do you need me to take those for you," My butler greeted as soon as I walked through the door.

"Yes please can you take them to my closet," I said handing him the bags.

"Sure," He said as he began to walk up the stairs.

"Oh and do you know where my husband is?" I asked placing my purse on the table.

"Yes he's in his office Mrs. Underwood."

"Ok thanks Hines, I said smiling as I turned my direction towards the kitchen. I open the refrigerator as I got me a bottled water; I then turned my direction towards Ricky's office.

"Hey," I said to him as I entered his office.

"Hey," he said engrossed in the papers that lay on his desk.

"What you doing," I said walking closer to him.

"Just going over some paper work for the club," He said finally looking up.

"So it's a nice day to day, want to do something later on?" I asked hoping to take his mind off of business for a change.

"Sorry babe, I'm work related tonight."

"Your work related every night," I said with an attitude.

"What is it, what's your problem huh?" He said leaning back in his chair throwing his hands up.

"All you do is work, work, work did you forget that you had a wife?" I said now placing the bottled water on his desk.

"How do you think your mothers hospital bills got paid last month, how do you think where able to live this life style were you don't want for nothing and never have to lift those pretty hands of yours," He said now staring at me but I didn't reply.

"You don't care about me working when it's benefiting you, but once you feel it's getting in the way you have a problem. Why is that?"

"What are you trying to say that I'm with you because of your money Ricky, all I'm asking is for a little bit of your time but I see I'm asking for too much?"

"Did I say that Piper, your only hearing what you what to hear, instead of actually listening to what I'm saying."

"So what are you saying then?"'

"I'm saying that I have to work and you need to get a hobby," He then got up from his chair as he made his way over to me.

"A hobby," I said as he came closer.

"Yea a hobby, you need something other than shopping that your passionate about and love doing."

"I'm passionate about you."

"Yea but I'm your husband not a hobby, and it needs to be something that doesn't involve me." He said as he pecked my lips and whispered in my ear "I love you, remember that." And with that he was out the door.

Being married to a man like him can bring you many smiles but also many tears, much joy but also so much pain.


	6. The JackAss!

_**Authors Note**_

Ok, guys did you see the Lying Game. I don't know how many people watch the show but I really like it I knew Rebecca was the mom, and did you guys see Jane By Design I really like that show also. Billy and Jane will make the cutest couple . But Anyhow thanks to all who review my story and I hope you enjoy this chapter, I was going to wait till Sunday but I had already written this chapter. And to Madison yes Piper will find out about Amy.

_**Amy P.O.V**_

"So it's really a nice day, we should go out tonight," Lauren said as she sat on the edge of the poll dangling her feet in the water.

"Yea we should," Madison said agreeing with Lauren, as she sat on the side of the poll with Rust in her lap.

"Well you guys go ahead, I don't think I'm really up for it," I said twisting my hair as the water fell to the ground.

"Come on Amy what else are you going to do just sit at home and mope over Ricky," said Lauren.

"I'm just not into that's all," I said hoping they would let this go.

"Amy we all haven't been out in so long, between school and other things we all don't get the time to spend with each other like we use to I think and will it be fun to get out," said Madison.

"Come on Amy," It will be fun," Lauren said.

I look down at the ground as I slipped my flip flops on my feet.

"Ok, guys we can go."

"Yea I knew you were going to agree," Madison said standing up.

"Only because you guys made me feel bad." I said pointing between the two girls.

"So are you guy's getting ready over here?" I asked the both of them."

"Yea I just have to go home and my things," Lauren said as she stood up dusting off the back of legs.

"Me too and I have to drop him off," Madison said looking down referring to Rust.

"You can just ride with me doesn't make any sense to take two cars," Lauren said to Madison.

"Ok that's cool," Madison said throwing her purse over her shoulder with Rust in arms.

"We will be back," They both said as they left out the gate to my back yard.

I walked back into my house as thoughts of Ricky crept in my mind again. I couldn't believe he was acting so stubborn. We never went this long without talking to each other.

I decided to start finding something to wear for the night, as I walked down the hall way towards my room I heard his ringer echoing through my phone.

_You think that you're the sun, the whole world revolves around you… the center of attention, and everyone is drawn to you. But I'll take my time if you want to, and I'll give you whatever you need, and I'll wait a lifetime to give into you…_

I looked at the phone longer than I should have as I took a deep breath and answered.

"Hey, I was wondering when you were going to call." I said now entering my room.

"I was just returning your call," He said with no interest in talking to me.

"Ok…um why haven't you answered any of my calls?"

"I was upset, still am."

"My God Ricky it's been almost a week, I did nothing wrong." I said getting upset.

"Look I have some things to take care of."

"Wow," I said interrupting him as I moved my head side to side as if he could see.

"You ok."

"Yea," I said wiping my cheek of the single tear that strolled down my face.

"You need anything, money?"

"No I'm good."

"Ok, I have to go."

I didn't bother to say goodbye I just hung up the phone Ricky was being a complete jackass. I stormed in my closet turning every angle searching for something to wear. Yea I defiantly was going out tonight.

_**Ricky P.O.V**_

"Hello, hello," I said into the phone as I was doing 80mph on the freeway.

"Man she hung up," Jack said sitting on the passenger side. I look at my phone to see she really had hung up on me.

"You really need to get over that bro, you taking it too far now." said Jack.

"Am I?" I said looking between the road and Jack. "That girl lied to me and went out with another guy.

"Maybe you should talk to her instead of ignoring her," Jack said.

"I just did."

"No you didn't."

"Whatever man that's my problem, why don't you let me worry about that."

"I really don't care; I'm just hoping she could get the stick out your ass, that's been there all week."

"Don't ever use a stick and my ass in the same sentence again, matter of fact just don't speak on my ass period."

"Hey you been acting like a bitch this past week that's all I'm saying, Piper calling me asking me what's going on with you, you need to pull it together before she start expecting something."

"What you say."

"Nothing even though I probably should seeing as how she's my cousin."

"Oh please you both didn't even know you were related till last year."

"But family is family."

"I'm your family, you wouldn't even know her if it wasn't for me." I said stopping in front of our destination.

"True, bros over hoes.

"Did you just call my wife a hoe?"

"No, why would I say something like that, I was meaning something like a metaphor."

"Jack just let it go."

"I am."

" Jack said as he open the passenger door. I then too open my door as I breathe in the busy streets of California.

"I still don't understand why where here," Jack said as he shut his door.

"Checking out the competition," I said as I handed my keys over to valet.

A group of girls than walked by.

"Well, well it might be a good night after all," Jack said as he and I followed the girls destination into the club,

_**Amy P.O.V**_

The girls and I had just finish getting ready and was headed out the door.

"Ok who car are we taking," I asked as I stood in a royal blue dress that came up all the way to the neck as my whole back was out. I had long lushes' curls and a little make up but not too much.

"Do you even have to ask that question," Madison asked.

"Right," I said as I grabbed my keys and the three of us was out the door.

"Ok, so where are we going?" I asked now that we all were in the car.

"Blue Madonna duh," Lauren said on the passenger side.

"Uh no," I said looking at her as I pulled out m drive way.

"Why not Amy you know that's the hottest club." Madison said from the back.

"Yea but you guys also know that, that's Ricky club. Now why would I want to go there knowing it's a possibility he could be there."

"So where else would we go?" Madison asked.

"I think Eye Catcher is open tonight, there not that bad." I said.

"Yea but Amy, Ricky may not even be there tonight it's not like he's there every night." Lauren said trying to convince me.

"Yea but he could be and I don't want to see him especially after what happen with him earlier, I'm so over it." I said shaking my head.

"Ok well Eye Catcher it is," Lauren said as she looked at me and smiled. I smiled back as I merged into traffic doing 70 mph on the freeway. Hopefully I can just have fun and keep Ricky off my mind.


	7. A Night At Eye Catcher

Adrian P.O.V

"You're leaving," I asked Ben as I enter our master bedroom.

"Yea, I'm sorry honey Jack and Ricky our out handling some business so I need to go and keep an eye on the club." He said slipping on the jacket to his suit.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear.

He walked up to me and grabbed my face softly, making me look into his eyes.

"Now why would I want my pregnant fiancé in a club with a bunch of drunken people?"

"I know I was just hoping to get out of this house. I get so bored just being in here all day," I said pouting my face.

"I know honey but you're keeping our daughter safe, the doctor said you're under too much stress. You have to relax that's why he put you on bed rest," He said stroking the side of my face.

"Ugh I hate this."

"The doctor said it won't be forever just till you're out of the danger zone.

"I just can't sit here and watch T.V all day. I have already color coordinated the cd's, DVD's, and blu-rays."

"Color coordinated I thought it was alphabetical order," He said instantly pissing me off, blame it on these damn hormones.

"Look Ben I did it the way I wanted to do it." I said with my hands now placed on my hips.

"Ok calm down whatever you want to do is perfectly fine with me. But I'm going to need you to do me a favor."

"What is it?" I asked anxious to finally have something to do.

"I'm going to need you to get back in bed."

"Awe Ben," I said folding my arms and looking down at the floor.

"Come on Adrian," He said picking me up and placing me in the bed.

"Now here's the remote and do you need anything before I go?"

"No I'm ok for the moment." I said pulling the cover over my body.

"Ok will if you need anything Jasper is down stairs and I'm only one call away."

He then lends down and kisses the top of my forehead while rubbing my belly.

"I love you both," He said

"We love you," I said smiling at him.

"Ok I won't be too late."

"Should I wait up?"

"You can try but I don't think you'll make it." He said teasing me as he walked out the door.

I was happy he was finally getting use to the idea of being a father, I think when he found out we were having a girl it soften his heart. I think he finally realized he wanted this baby just as much as I did. My thoughts were then interrupted by the ringing of my phone. I looked at the number but didn't recognize it I was debating whether or not I should answer. Thinking it could be important I decided to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Adrian."

"How did you get this number," immediately recognizing the voice and regretting the fact that I answered.

"I have my connections." He said with a chuckle.

"Look leave me alone and don't call me ever again."

"You see Adrian I would really love to do that, but how do you just expect me to walk away from my baby."

"This is not your baby, when are you going to realize that."

"Ok may be it isn't my baby but there is a 50 percent chance that it is, and just know I'm going to find out if it's mine or not and if it is I'm going to be a father to my child." With that he hung up leaving me with fresh tears streaming down my face, I can't believe this was happening to me but the one thing I did know was Ben could never find out about this.

Amy P.O.V

"I'm so happy there is not a line," Madison said as we all exited the car. I handed the keys over to valet as my girls and I made are way into the club. People parted like the red sea when we enter the room. Woman envied us and man envied the fact that they wanted us but couldn't have us. We found a table right in the center, all attention was on us.

"Oh my God it's so many hot guys in here tonight," Lauren said looking around.

"Yes there is," Madison said agreeing as she also too looked around.

"Excuse me miss but I just have to tell you how beautiful you are," A guy said as he approached are table talking to me.

"Well thank you," I said flashing him a smile.

"What are you drinking tonight?"

"I would love an apple martini and so would my girls."

"Ok three apple martini's it is," he said walking away towards the bar.

"You know you're wrong," Lauren said looking at me.

"What?" I asked tossing my hands in the air.

"Playing with that poor guy that's what."

"Hey if he's offering drinks I'm taking, and plus I looked out for you two too." I said looking in between Madison and Lauren.  
>"Hey I'm not complaining," Madison said.<p>

"Ok ladies here you go," The guy said returning with our drinks.

"Thank you," we all said.

"No problem ladies, now you," He said turning his attention back to me. "What's the name to the beautiful face," He said now slurring on his words, I think he might have had a little too many.

"It's Amy," I said backing up so his breath wouldn't connect with my sense of smell.

"Amy, My Amy, Oh Amy, My Amy yooooou are so sweet to meeee, ohhhhhhhh Amyyyyyy," He started singing with his eyes closed, while he snap his fingers.

"Is he really up here singing," Madison said as we all tried to stop are self from laughing.

"Is he ok?" Lauren said as she notices he had stop singing. Then all of a sudden we heard snoring.

"Oh my gosh," He actually feel asleep standing up.

"How do you fall asleep standing up and at a club," Said Lauren.

"Excuse me," I said getting one of the security guards attention.

"Clean up on isle 4," I said now laughing uncontrollably. The guard made his way over as Madison signal towards the drunken man. He attempted to wake him but it was no use he wasn't budging. He ended up having to be carried out of the club.

"This night is already starting out crazy," I said to the girls as I took a sip of my drink.

After my first drink I had guys buying us drinks left and right. Madison had hit the dance floor and so did Lauren when this guy approached her to dance. I was on my third drink by now when this guy approached me.

"Why aren't you dancing with your friends," He asked standing with a drink in his hand.

"I don't know may be because no one asked me to dance."

"Well I'm asking you, would you like to dance with me."

I smiled and shoved my shoulders saying" Hey why not." He grabbed my hand as we made it to the dance floor where Madison and Lauren were. I was really starting to feel these drinks and threw my dancing it was showing. I was showing out, popping this way and grinding that way. I was in my own little world feeling free as a bird. As it turns out the guy I was dancing with was friends with the other two guys' and they all wanted us to take a picture together.

"We would make a nice couple," He said looking down at the picture of all of us.

"Maybe," I said ready to head back to the table.

I felt my phone bussing in my purse; I took it out and notice I had a text.

"_**I love the blue dress; I see your having a good night. Just get at me when you have time "**_

_**Your future!**_

"What the hell," I said to myself as I started looking around in circles, he was here. The one person I was trying to avoid was here, at the same club, watching me the whole time. I stormed off in a destination unclear but I knew it would be one that led to him.


	8. I'm A Fool For You!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

OMG, you guys reviews really touched my heart I am so happy you guys are enjoying the story! I really appreciate all the reviews thank you really. But I hope you guys like this chapter and Madison yes I will be having a chapter for Untold Love soon I am actually working on it now. So thanks guys again and please _**REVIEW**_.

**Amy P.O.V**

I was walking through this club like a crazed maniac I couldn't believe he was watching me. I was looking in every direction but couldn't find him I was starting to think that he left when Mike the club owner approached me.

"Looking for your lover boy?" He said while holding a drink.

"Yea, you know where he is?"

"Actually I do."

"Soooo," I said with one hand on my hip waiting for him to elaborate.

"Check VIP," He said signaling to the VIP section.

"Thanks," I said as I was beginning to walk away when he stop me.

"Here," He said as he placed the drink in my hand.

"I don't want this," I said trying to hand him the drink back.

"It was a gift from him enjoy," He said as he walked away disappearing into the crowd of dancing people. I then looked back in the direction where the VIP was I was contemplating on whether or not I should go in there, being the girl that I am I decided to go in there. I walked in a fast pace as the clicking of my heels matched the motion of the liquid in my glass. I open up the door to the VIP room where Ricky supposedly was. My face turned red at what I saw. This chick was in a bra and thong bending her ass over in front of my man, with another girl in the same attire doing the same for Jack. Not that I cared my only concern was Ricky. I was waiting for him to notice me but he was so infatuated with miss want to be Kim K. I couldn't stop myself as I felt my fingers tighten around the glass as I through it in the direction of them. I heard a splash then crash as the glass hit the ground.

"Ah," I heard the girl yell frantically "It's in my eye," She said now jumping up and down as her friend rushed over to her as Ricky lay eyes on me. And Jack stares in disbelief but excitement.

"Oops it slipped," I said with an innocent face hunching m shoulders up.

"I like this girl man, good aim Amy," He said bursting into laughter.

"I'm going to kill you, you bitch," The girl said looking at me with one eye.

"Bitch you have to be able to see first." I said laughing a little till I looked back at Ricky and all the rage I felt for him came rushing to me back at once. I ran up on him and just started punching him in the chest.

"Amy stop it," He said grapping my arms as he stood with me.

"No you stop it," I said yanking my arms from him. "I have been taking your bull all this week, when I haven't did anything wrong to deserve this type of treatment. All I want to do is love you and be with you but you're so lost in your own discretion that you're jealous of my past. Unlike you I love nobody else but you, and unlike you I want to be with no one else but you. Can't you see that I'm a fool for you Ricky," I said with tears in my eyes as he stared at me. I waited for a response and but I knew I wouldn't get any, his mind was running rapidly but he couldn't find the words to say how he felt.

"Don't worry you don't have to say anything, I guess this is just what I get for getting myself involved with a married man. The wife has the title so she will always win in this game." With that I walked away leaving him with the dumb face.

**Ricky P.O.V**

I watched her as she walked away and I couldn't understand why I couldn't bring my feet to move maybe because what she said was true. I was scared of losing Amy, I didn't know how much longer she would wait for me and just thinking of her ever being with another man didn't sit well with me, that's something I couldn't stomach.

"So you're just going to let her leave," I heard Jack say as I stood still looking at the door where Amy once were.

"What am I to do?" I said finally looking from the door and now at Jack.

"If you don't run after that girl you'll be making one of the biggest mistakes of your life."

I looked at Jack and started to laugh.

"You sound like we in a damn movie."

"Yea I just felt the moment." He sad laughing as he now stood.

"You ready to go?" I asked.

"Yea man but you really going to let her go like that."

"I just don't know what to do, some situations are just easier to avoid." I said opening the door to see the club getting emptier by the minute.

"You making a big mistake," Jack said shaking his head as we were now outside waiting on valet to retrieve my car.

"I can handle it." I said getting annoyed.

"Alright I'm just saying," he said as my car approached. I walked to the driver side as I open the door I felt my arm being pulled; I turned around to see the girl from VIP.

"Yea," I said

"I'm on my way to the hospital and if I have damage to my eye you or your little girlfriend are paying my medical bills."

"Yea well maybe you should change your profession; you have to know by you being a stripper things happen like this." With that I got in my car speeding off into the streets.

**Amy P.O.V**

"Make sure you guys call me to let me know you made it home," I said yelling out the door to Madison and Lauren as they both got into their separate cars.

I walked in the kitchen and through my keys down on the table, I then looked around and began to feel lonely I missed Ricky but it just feels like nothing is ever going to change. I feel like we would always be stuck like this, me getting some of his time but never would it be all. I walked over to the refrigerator where I grabbed me a sprite and walked to my master bedroom. I placed my drink on my dresser but not before grabbing a coaster. I then walked into my bathroom that was connected to my bedroom as I turned on the shower. I stripped of my clothes as I let them recklessly hit the floor. I then stepped into the shower as I let the hot water hit my face and the rest of my body. I was so lost in thoughts that I didn't hear when he entered my bathroom or when he stripped of his clothes or even when he got in the shower with me. I didn't notice him till I felt his arms wrapped around my waist as I gasp for air at the realization that's it's him, it's my Ricky. My heart pounding at his familiar touch as his hands roamed my body and landed between my thighs which I pulled together because I didn't want them to move. I yelled out in pleasure and pain when I felt him finally enter himself inside me and whispered "I love you Amy, "In my ear.

**Piper P.O.V**

I was up I couldn't sleep, It was five o clock in the morning and my husband wasn't him. I called both Jack and Ben. Ben claims Ricky's with Jack and Jack just won't answer my calls as usually. I was getting irritated with Ricky. I understood he had to work but this was becoming too much. When you're married you have to respect your mate meaning bring your ass home. I had sent him many messages and called him numerous of times and still I have not heard from him.

My phone started to ring and it was him I answered frantically.

"Hello," I answered as I was walking in circles. I must have been hearing things because I know I wasn't hearing a female moaning on my husband's phone.

"Hello," I said again and that's when I heard her yelling my husband's name over and over again.

"RICKY," I yelled as I felt tears clouding my vision.

I yelled his name again only to see are called had ended.

I broke down to the floor as my tears stain the carpet, I then looked up at a picture of us on the wall as I ran up to it and tore it off, throwing it to the floor. I then looked at everything and started trashing the room beginning with his clothes.


	9. The Cat's Out The Bag

_**Author's Note**_

Thanks everyone for the reviews I really appreciate it. And I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please continue to _**REVIEW**_

_**Adrian P.O.V**_

"Piper what's going on," I said looking around Ricky's and Piper's bedroom. Things were everywhere, picture frames was broken, and clothes were scattered throughout the room. She was sitting on the floor with mascara smeared eyes full of tears starring up at me. I knew this was something serious.

"He's havin-g an a-f-fair," She said barely above a whisper. I was shocked I could barely believe my ears. I couldn't believe he was cheating on Piper.

"How do you know this," I asked as I kneeled down beside my friend.

"All this morning I was worried about him you know when I called Ben and asked him did he know where Ricky was and he said he was with Jack. I then called Jack but he didn't answer. Then I got a call from Ricky and I heard moaning sounds from a girl, and then I heard her screaming his name and then the phone hung up." She said as tears flooded from her eyes. I didn't know what to say all I could do was hug her.

"So you haven't heard from him?"

"No, I have been calling him over and over again he turned his phone off." I was heated I couldn't believe Ricky was treating Piper this way. The Ricky I knew would never do anything like this I knew it had to be more to the story this couldn't be true.

"Look I'm about to run you some bath water and we are going to go shopping and go to the spa just like we planned ok?"

"Ok," She said as I stood up and went into the bathroom. I ran her some bath water, and then went back in the room and into their closet where I picked her out something to wear.

"Here, I said handing her, her clothes as she made her way into the bathroom.

"I'm going downstairs just come down when you're ready and if you need anything just call me." I said

"Ok thanks Adrian," she said as she closed the door. I then made my way down the steps into the living room. I took out my phone and dialed Ben's number, he answered on the first ring.

"So how long has Ricky been fucking around on Piper." I said with anger in my voice.

"What I don't know what you're talking about."

"Cut the crap yes you do, Ricky tells you and Jack everything, I know you know about this chick."

"Well babe like I said I don't know what you're talking about. Maybe you should call Ricky and ask him."

I started to tap my foot against the floor as I was becoming more impatient with Ben by the second.

"Ben I know you know."

"No and I'm kind of in the middle of something so let me call you back," he said hanging up on me. I then decided to text him when Piper came down and said she was ready. We left in my car with my full attention on getting that husband of hers off her mind.

_**Ben P.O.V**_

I told Ricky this would happen, the cat was officially out the bag. "He's so stupid," I said to myself as I dialed Ricky's number waiting for him to answer.

"Yea," He said

"Where the hell are you?"

"I'm with Amy what's up?"

"What's up is Adrian calling me pissed off and trying to find out who Amy is, Piper knows.

"I'm aware of that."

"Are you cause your acting to calm about this."

"Yea I have it under control."

"Alright I was just warning you."

"Thanks men I appreciate that, what you told Adrian."

"Nothing, I know nothing."

"Good, how was the club last night."

"It was a good night, it was pact to capacity."

"That was a good night." He said

"What about Eye Catcher you think we could get it easily."

"No Mike is going to be a problem he's not letting up. But there is always a solution to a problem, wouldn't you agree."

"Agreed," I said.

"Alright then it will be as easy as stealing candy from a baby."

"Cool, let me know when to give the go.

"Yup," He said as I hung up the phone. Blue Madonna was expanding and it was only a matter of time.

Ricky P.O.V

I was in the bathroom checking one of my many voice mails left by Piper. Damn this wasn't supposed to happen like this. How was I going to face her now, from the sound of her voice I could tell she was going through hell? I loved Piper but she's no Amy.

"Hey how long are you going to be in here I want breakfast," Amy said entering the bathroom as I closed my phone.

"So you want me to cook basically." I said wrapping my arms around her waist as I pulled her close.

"Yes when do I ever cook," She said wrapping her arms around my neck."

"Right this is why you need a butler I don't know why you won't let me get you one."

"Because I don't want one and everything that I can't do for myself, you can do for me like cook right now." She said hitting my chest as I followed her out the bathroom.

"You know I like my shirt on you."

"I bet you do" she smiled looking back at me.

I love this girl even with everything that go on in my crazy world she's always the same and always remain perfect.

_**Amy P.O.V**_

I had the best night of my life with Ricky and it got even better when that bitch was on the phone as I yelled her husband's name. He didn't notice when we were on round three and I was riding him while he had his eyes close that I pressed the call button to her, his wife. He didn't even know till he was snap out of his trance by her voice that echoed through the phone that lye beside us. He hurried up and grabbed his phone ended the call. He thought that she was the one calling and that we must have made a mistake and hit the phone, Oops.

"So when are you going to talk to her?" I asked him as he flipped a pancake.

"Soon, why you ready to get rid of me already."

"Completely the opposite," I said staring at him.

"Could you really see yourself with me for the rest of your life?"

"Yes, I love you Ricky I couldn't see myself with no one else, I'm just ready for that for this. I love waking up to you in the morning rather than a text." I said moving closer to him as he looked down at me.

"I know you just have to be patient Amy, it won't be too much longer," He said as he kissed me on the lips. "Now go get dress and let me finish cooking I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise for me," I said happy jumping up and down like a little kid.

"Yes now go ahead and get dress," He said again placing another kiss on my lips.

I ran up the stairs to my in attempts to find an outfit for the day.

_**Jack P.O.V**_

"Yes Piper?" I said answering my phone.

"So who is the girl?"

"What girl?"

"The girl Ricky has been with or is it many girls."

"I don't know Piper you're asking the wrong questions to the wrong person."

"Were suppose to be family and we are but Ricky is also my family we grew up together. He always has my back even when I'm wrong. My loyalty will always be with him."

"So just fuck me huh?" she asked.

"No it's not even like that at all, Are you happy with Ricky?" I asked her.

"Yea up until yesterday."

"Stay happy what you heard could be anything."

"I know what I heard Jack and that wasn't just anything."

"Well learn not to put all your eggs in one basket."

"What, what is that suppose to mean."

"When the basket falls all your eggs well be broken."

"Ok, I'm still not getting you."

"Get a life outside of Ricky but if you're truly happy with him stop looking for things, because you're going to get your feelings hurt even more." With that I hung up the phone hoping she would take heed to my advice.


	10. Timeless Vintage!

_**Author's Note**_

I thank all of you guys for your reviews Phiphilivee you had me laughing at your post girl, V, lanae96, Kj, Madison, hisboo13 loved your review, kimberlyann88, Ramyfan, and Lazy. Thank you guys and I hope you love this chapter and please REVIEW.

_**Grace P.O.V**_

"He hasn't come home yet or even called me." Piper said twirling the sugar around in her tea with a spoon. We were all at Adrian's house for a girl's day.

"Maybe he just doesn't know what to do," I said not really knowing what to say.

"No he needs to be a man and own up to his mistakes, no need to go mute now he's caught." Adrian said as she sat down at the table with us.

"I just don't know what to do," Piper said shaking her head. "I thought we were happy."

"Look he's a man and at the end of the day a man is always going to be a man." Adrian said taking a sip from her tea.

"Yea but he's a husband, that does not justify anything he's done," I said.

"Right and when I talked to jack he just said something that confused me even more I wasn't really sure what he meant but I know he's team Ricky."

"What did he say," I asked curiously.

"He said that if I'm truly happy with Ricky than I should stay happy, but if I continuing to look for something I'm going to get my feelings hurt more than they already are."

"What does he mean by that?" I asked Piper confused.

"I don't know, I told you he confused me even more," said

Piper.

"He's saying if you're happy with Ricky than stay with him and if you continue to search for this girl or any other girls it's going to hurt your feelings even more at what you might find." Adrian said.

"So 'm just suppose to forget all of this as if it never happened." Piper asked.

"Could you forget, could you honestly be with him after all of this?" I asked Piper

"Yea I could but I can't just act as if it never happened, I do love Ricky and I don't want to leave him," Piper said.

"I really don't know what to tell you girl, you can only be the one to make that decision," I said.

"I just don't understand how you can love someone but cheat on them," Piper said.

"Trust I wonder that a lot myself," Adrian said.

"I'm sorry Adrian I didn't mean anything by that I was just talking about Ricky," Piper said.

"I know but it's true how can someone cheat on the person they claim to love, how could I."

"Well Adrian you and Ben were going through a lot than. And that's old news anyway, that's all in the past." I said trying to comfort Adrian now.

"I'm not so sure about that," Adrian said.

"Wait why would you say that?" Piper asked Adrian

"He called me the other day asking about the baby."

"He called you," I said hoping Adrian wasn't started this thing with him again.

"And wait he asked about the baby why would he ask about the baby." Piper asked.

"Because he thinks it could be his."

"Why would he think that you weren't even messing around with him when you got pregnant?" I asked Adrian.

Adrian took a pause for a moment as she looked between Piper and me.

"I kind of was," Adrian said as Piper and I both gasp in disbelief.

"Adrian," I yelled

"I know and it's a possibility he could be the father of this baby, and I don't know what to do."

I just stared at both of them not knowing what to say this was too much drama for me.

_**Amy P.O.V**_

I still can't believe my eyes, it was as if I saw it for the first time. I waited for this moment all my life, this was my dream and he gave it to me. Yesterday he told me he had a surprise for me. I hurried and got dress and ate the breakfast he prepared for us. After that he got dress and we made our way out to his car as he blind folded me and said "No peeking. We drove for about twenty minutes when I felt the car stop and the engine die. I felt his movement as he untied the scarf he used to cover my eyes. It failed to my lap as the sun blinded my eyes.

"Surprise Amy," He said as I looked up at this building, I couldn't believe him. Was this real was it actually mine.

"Timeless Vintage," I said as I read the sign I opened the car door and stood motionless. I felt tears escape my eyes, He remembered.

"Remember when we went on are second date and you told me your passion was fashion, and that you were in design school. You also said one day I will be the owner of my very own clothing store and it would be called Timeless Vintage." He said as he walked over to where I stood.

"I think that day is here, I felt you waited long enough," he reached in his pocket and then handed me two keys.

I took the keys but still did not move I was filled with every emotion possible.

"Go ahead open the door." I stared at him for a minute as I took a deep breath, I walked up to the glass do as I placed the key in the lock, and I twist it till I felt the door generously let me in. I stepped into the building as I breathed in the fresh scents of polished marbled floors and new paint. I was shocked as I stood in the middle of the floor taking in every corner and every fixture. I could picture all my clothes in here and the store flooded with customers, my dream was finally going to come true.

I turned and looked back at him as he stood by the door watching me. I smiled and ran up to him and ran in his arms.

"Thank you sooooooooooooo much, I love it Ricky. It's everything that I dreamed of." I said in his ear as we stood embraced in a hug.

"I knew it would be," He said finally pulling away from me as I let him go.

He took my hand as we walked around the building, I told him of different things I wanted in the store, and he shook his head agreeing to everything I said.

"I love you," I told him.

He smirked at me and said.

"I love you Amy."

"What did I do to deserve this to deserve you," I asked him.

"You're perfect everything about you is special, you don't deserve me you deserve better. The question is not what you did to deserve me; the question is what did I do to deserve you.

I smiled at him as he grabbed me and kissed my lips.

My dream was here but I still had more work to do to get it where I needed to be, I am so thankful for Ricky. Without him I don't know what I would do or who I would be with. He was wrong about one thing, I don't deserve better I deserve exactly him.

_**California Correctional Office**_

Detective Ramsey through down the files of Ben Boykewhich, Jack Pappas, and Ricky Underwood on the table.

"We have been trying to get these guys for the longest and I don't understand what the problem is. They have been smuggling cocaine from Columbia and other countries for a couple of years now and every time where close to them evidence gets destroyed or information gets lost or the shit just doesn't uphold in court." Detective Ramsey said as he stopped and looked at all his fellow officers.

"Now new things have change for these boys since we last went through their files. They now own multiple business ventures including the club Blue Madonna. They have a mega empire that is now worth two hundred million dollars.

"What two hundred million dollars," One of the officer's said?

"Yes two hundred million dollars and as we speak it's growing.

"Jack Pappas age 24 he's the party boy of the crew. He doesn't really have a significant other. Ben Boykewhich age 23, he's the one who rationalizes everything. He's engaged to Adrian Lee," Detective Ramsey said throwing down a picture of Adrian leaving out a clothing store.

"She's something nice to look at," one of the other officer's said as they picked up the picture of her.

"And then there is Ricky Underwood age 23 but soon to be 24, He's the ring leader of the crew. He's married to Piper Underwood and is having an affair with Amy Juergens," he said now throwing pictures down of Piper and Amy.

"He's a lucky dude," One of the officer's said as they passed the picture's around of Amy and Piper.

"Ok so he's having an affair, what business is it that to us." Another one of the officer's said.

"Good question, it's beneficial to know every and anything about these guys, all of this including these women is what's going to help bring them down. Now back to what I was saying Ricky Underwood is having the affair with Amy Juergens It have been going on for almost a year now but I guess you can say he still happily married. The way to get this man is threw her," Detective Ramsey said now pointing to a picture of Piper.

"She's his wife there is no way she will work with us." An officer yelled out.

"That's where you're wrong he's not going to be able to keep this affair a secret for too much longer. We watch him with the Amy chick for many months now he's into her. And when this thing comes out the wife is going to want revenge and that is when we make our move. She may have the title but the other one has the title to the heart.


	11. Everybody's Wacthing

_**Author's Note:**_

Thank you guys for reading my stories. You guys keep me motivated to write. And I swear some of you guy's reviews have me dying laughing, yall are so funny. But thanks again and here's the new chapter enjoy and REVIEW!

_**Piper's P.O.V**_

I was in my car on my way home, I was dreading going to this place. I use to be excited to come home but now he's not here to greet me just butler's, maids, with clean floors and food ready to eat. I had made a left on Pinehurst Street and pulled in the driveway to my home. I got out my car when I notice his car, he had finally come home. I had a mix of emotions I felt anger, sadness, and somewhat happiness. I didn't know what to expect. I took a deep breath and closed the car door. I walked up the walk way an put my keys in the lock for the door to open. At the door to greet me was the butler Hines as usual.

"Mrs. Underwood how are you this evening." He asked

"It's going well Hines, how about you.

"It's splendid madam, no shopping bags today?"

"No I didn't feel like going shopping today."

"Ok can I get anything for you?"

"No I'm ok for the moment, thank you."

"No problem if you need me you know where I will be," he said walking away down the hall.

I stood in place for a minute unsure of what direction to head to, it's crazy how things could change so fast, three days ago it was nothing like this we were both happy in love, well at least I was.

I decided to try and find Ricky, so I walked to the bedroom but he wasn't there. I than walked into his office where I found him sitting at his desk going over some paper work. I stood there watching him waiting for him to acknowledge my presence. He finally leaned back in his chair as he looked up and stared at me.

"Honestly who is she?" I asked him ready for the full truth.

"Honestly?" He asked.

"Yea that's what I said."

He smiled as he stood up and walked over to the window.

"I don't find nothing funny Ricky," I said already getting frustrated with him.

"Neither do I Pieper." He said with his hands in his pockets still looking out the window.

"So who is she," I asked once again.

"What do you want me to say Pieper."

"The truth, I just want the truth."

"Haven't your mom told you before not to ask questions that you don't want the answer to. The truth is that I love you and that's all you should be concerned with, I take care of you, I make sure you have everything you ever wanted out of life, Hell I even take care of your whole damn family.

I just stood there looking at this man I called my husband; I wasn't the kind of woman who husband cheats on her, and I never thought Ricky would be that kind of man. I couldn't help the tears that began to fall down my face. He just stared at me I could see the pain in his eyes for making me cry, he didn't mean to do that. He walked over to me and pulled me close to him as I rested my head on his chest; I began to cry even more.

"You said you would never hurt me Ricky, you said I would be safe with you."

"You are but I made a mistake and I'm sorry for that."

"So what exactly are you sorry for, cheating or the fact that I found out?" I asked him.

"Everything I don't want to hurt you.

"What about her do you love her."

"Don't worry about her after today there is no her."

"You promise."

"Yea I promise," he said letting go of me. I than heard his phone vibrating on his desk, he walked over to it and picked it up for a second. He then grabbed his keys and his jacket.

"I'll be back."

"Where are you going now, you just got back here we haven't even spent a whole 30 minutes together." I asked him, piss at the fact that he was leaving already.

"Its work related but I will be home early." With that he was out the door leaving me alone with my thoughts. He claims he's done with this girl but I really don't believe him. I couldn't just let this go I had to find out who she was; there was no way this bitch was going to take my man. Call me stupid all you what but Ricky will never leave me. I took out my phone and dialed Grace number.

"Hey Piper," she answered in her usual cheery voice.

"Hey where are you?"

"Actually I'm not too far from your house at all."

"Good I need you to get over as fast as you can."

_**Ricky's P.O.V**_

It was a Friday night and I was weaving in and out of traffic. I kept watching my rearview mirror because I felt I was being followed. I made a left and then a right And I still notice the black range rover behind me. I made two more rights and the truck was still hot on my trail. I knew I defiantly was being followed now. I pulled out my phone and called Ben.  
>"What's up," He said answering the phone.<p>

"I'm being followed/"

"Can you shake them?"

"Yea I'm pretty sure I can, it's a black range rover."

"Black range rover," Ben said repeating after Ricky.

"Yea does it ring a bell?"

"Yea you know what Grace has a black range rover."

"Oh so Piper want's to follow me."

"Loose them and meet me on 23rd and Faust."

_**Grace P.O.V**_

"This is a bad idea, you don't think he's going to notice us following him," I said irritated at Pieper. I couldn't believe she had us out here playing drag race with Ricky.

"I just want to see where he's going."

"This just doesn't make any sense, you claim that you don't want to lose him and that 'you're going to stand by your man no matter what.' Your words not mine and we out here trying to find his skank."

"You just don't understand Grace."

"Yea I understand I went through the same thing with Jack that's why I got myself out the situation."

"Yea well it's a lot different when you're married."

"No the thing is you feel that this girl is a threat and you're trying to seize out the competition." I said trying to pay attention to the direction Ricky was going.

"There is no competition," She said raising her hand flashy the ring.

"Yea keep telling yourself that."

"Shut up, let's just see where he's headed."

"Yea will I think he's on to us he's making too many turns."

Ricky was bending every corner possible; I knew he knew we were following him. He wasn't hurriedly stupid especially being the type of guy who always watched his surroundings.

"Oh my God I should have driven where going to end up losing him."

"Hey maybe you should have drove because this is not what I thought you wanted me for. If I would have known this I would have never came."

"I knew I should have called Adrian she's down for anything." Said Pieper.

"Hey first off Adrian is four months pregnant she doesn't need to be doing anything like this, and that hurt my feelings."

"Ok just shut up Barbie and try and keep up with Ricky."

We came to a red light I slowed down to stop and so did Ricky. He then pressed the gas and ran the red light cutting off another car as he made an illegal left down Huntington Street.

"Grace what are you doing go after him."

"Pieper everything he just did could have have him killed, I'm sorry but I'm not about to take that risk."

"Wow there is no way we will be able to catch up to him now."

_**Ben's P.O.V**_

I sat patiently waiting on Ricky on the corner of 23rd and Faust I felt the speed of his car approaching as I looked in my rearview mirror to see the silver Aston Martin pulling up behind me. I open the door to my royal blue Lamborghini and step out on the streets.

"Lucky it was only them I'm not laced." Ricky said handing me his keys.

"Thanks for telling me that," I said reaching under the seat where I kept one of my revolver's. "There's another one near the dash board."

"Ok I gotta go before the girls catch up to us."

"Here," I said tossing him my keys.

"Ay did you get that information?" Ricky asked

"Yea got the address." I said walking backwards towards Ricky car.

"Cool I think it's time to pay him a visit."

"I agree."

With that I jump in Ricky ride pulling off towards the destination of home.

_**Amy's P.O.V**_

I was getting mad by the minute; I was on the side of the road with a flat tire waiting on Ricky. It had been almost an hour since I text him and he said he would be here in 15 minutes. It was getting darker and I starting to attract all type of weirdo's.

"Hurry up Ricky," I said talking to myself as I looked at my phone once again.

I saw headlights approaching but was soon disappointed to see that it was a blue Lamborghini. They were slowing down as they pulled up beside me. I than remembered Ben had a blue Lamborghini.

"I know damn well he didn't send him instead of coming himself." I said looking over at the car with one eye brow rose. The passenger window slowly rolled down exposing Ricky with a devilish smirk on his face.

"You thought I was Ben didn't," He said now laughing.

"Yea I did and that's not funny," I said opening the driver side door.

"I see the way you were looking you was pissssssed," He said still laughing even more as he got out the car walking up to me."

"Like really dude that's not funny," I said standing there with my arms folded.

He then looked down at my tire and kicked it a little.

"So you got a flat tire."

"Uh yea that's what I told you, and what took you so long," I asked shoving him in the arm. "And why are you in Ben's car anyway?"

"I was being followed."

"Somebody was following you," I asked bugged eyed and surprised.

"Yea so I called Ben thinking it was someone else and I didn't have anything on me so we met up. That's what took me so long."

"So did you know who it was?" I asked still concern and now watching my back.

"Yea it was only Piper."

"Oh so your old bag is following you now." I said with a smirk.  
>"Be nice," He said smiling.<p>

"Be nice, ha that went out a long time ago when I found out I was fucking her man. I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to be nice."

"Amy, Amy, Amy," He said shaking his head back and forth.

"What?" I asked with my hands raised.

"You so bad man."

"You made me this way," I said smiling at him.

"Yea I'll take responsibility for that." I then walked up to him as he grabbed me aggressively and kissed me passionately, his lips was soft and tender as always. When we parted he left me hungry and wanting more.

"Pop the trunk so I can change this tire."

I was lost for a minute I had to catch my composure, I looked on my keypad that was connected to my keys and hit the button to the trunk. Ricky opened the trunk as he searched for my spare tire.

"What happen to your spare tire?"

"Huh?" I asked him as I walked over to him near the trunk.

"Your spare I know you had one I made sure of that when I bought the car."

"Oh no, remember the last time when I hit that pot hole I had to use my spare then to get it to the tire shop, They must have not put it back in the car."

"Where going to have to call a tow truck," He said pulling out his phone and dialing some numbers.

It took the tow truck like twenty minutes to come; Ricky had him to tow it to the shop.

"Come on," Ricky said as he opened the door for me. I then reached over and unlocked the door for him. He started up the car and drove unto the rode.

"So you going home tonight," I asked

"Yea, I have to."

"My God Ricky," I said shaking my head.

"She knows, why is it so hard for you to leave her?"

"It's not hard it's just not the right move to make at the moment."

"And why is that?" I asked looking at him as he kept his eyes glued to the rode.

"People are watching me from every angle, its people who are waiting for my downfall. And the people who love me the most our those that they are going to target. And Piper is loyal, but that's only till you fuck her over. I have to keep her thinking that you and I are over with."

"You think she will go to the feds?" I asked him.

"I don't know but she can't testify against me as long as she's my wife. So just relax alright, just play your role and I promise you, everything will be fine." He said looking over at me. I locked eyes with him not saying a word. He already knew my position.


	12. Confusion Of The Body!

_**Author's Note:**_

Hey guys I really want to thank you all who read my story, Riverbkstar thanks for the review and pointing out Piper's name to me. It is spelled Piper and I was writing this off of two hours of sleep so I'm really sorry for any grammar errors. And to hisboo13, thanks for the review and I promise to tell you what type of car Amy and Piper drive later on in the chapters to come. But thank you guys for reviewing and please keep reviewing I love to see what you guys think about each chapter. Love yall

_**Jack's P.O.V**_

"Hey how you doing," I said to the clerk as I placed a juice on the counter. "And can I have thirty on four please." I said now taking out my wallet.

"Your total is thirty one dollars and sixty four cents."

I handed her two twenties, grabbed my juice and started to walk away when she called out to me.

"Don't you want your change?" She said holding up a five and some ones.

"Oh yea," I said as I walked back to the counter to retrieve my change.

"Your Jack right," she asked with a smile.

"Yea who wants to know?"

"I would love to know." She said taking one of the singles writing something down on it. "Here take this and make sure you keep up with it."

I took my change and looked at the dollar she had written on.

Give me call

808-6569

Kai

"What makes you so interested in getting to know me?"

"I have an eye for the finer things in life and I just so happen to have eyes for you."

Another customer approached the counter and she began to ring them up. I looked over at her and couldn't help but admire her, she was beautiful. Her skin was naturally tan, her hair was as dark as night, her smile was as fresh as day. And she had the most precious eyes. I looked at my watch and notice I was pressed for time. I waited on the lady to leave before I approached the counter again.

"I have to get going but I will be in touch."

"I know you will, I'll be waiting." I walked out the gas station as I threw my juice through the rolled down window of my black Ferrari. I then proceeded to pump my gas when I notice the black Honda civic parked at the gas station across the street. To the untrained eye this wouldn't be anything out of the ordinary, but I've notice that the car pulled up right around the same time I did. And no one had gotten out the car before I went into the gas station. I was in the gas station for about ten minutes deciding on what juice to get and talking to the girl Kai. So who ever was in the car should have been gone by now or at least pulling off. I finished pumping my gas as I open the door to my car, but still not taking my eyes off the Honda civic.

I looked around for my juice that I found upside down in the passenger seat. I grabbed it and twist the cap till I felt the seal broke. I took a sip from the bottle and still the Honda didn't move. That's when I notice my glove compartment was slightly open. Panic shot up through my body, someone had been in my car. I open the glove compartment where I found several explosives that weren't active. I then looked up to find the Honda gone. Someone wanted me dead by any means necessary and whoever the person was; was in that car.

_**Ricky P.O.V**_

A couple of weeks had gone by since I had returned home and I manage to make everything return to normal or as normal as they can get. Piper had been back to her daily routine of shopping and being oblivious to the situation. Over the weeks Amy store came together, we were finally able to get it up and running and the business was crazy. I was proud of her. I loved the fact that she set goals for herself and actually acted on them. Even though I bought her the store she did everything else herself. She worked night and day to get the store how she wanted it while still going to school and still attempting to work her part time job at Forever 21. I finally convinced her to put in her two week notice when she saw how good the store was doing.

I was currently at the club where me and the guys held are meetings. I was pacing the floor back and forth when I decided to pour me a glass of scotch. I than looked at my watch once more and was starting to feel uneasy about the situation. Both Ben and Jack was late, neither one of us was ever late for a meeting. Something was up; I took out my phone to dial Jack's number when I heard the echo from the door shutting. I waited at the bar till I seen Jack turning the corner and walking towards me.

"What the fuck man?" I said with my hands raised.

"Man someone placed a bomb in my car."

"What?" I asked unclear of what I just heard.

"Somebody tried to kill me."

"This just happen," I asked taking a sip from my glass.

"Yea man I was at the gas station and before I went in I notice a black Honda civic pulling into the gas station across the street. I than went in the gas station for about ten minutes, when I came back out I still notice the car parked at a pump but still I didn't see anyone get in the car or get out the car. I pumped the gas got in the car took a sip from my juice and notice my glove compartment was slightly open, I opened it and there it was non active." He said now pacing the floor.

"So you said you were in the gas station for ten minutes so that gives them a little bit of time but not much, I'm guessing they saw you coming out the gas station, ran out of time so they wasn't able to put the bomb in effect. The plan was for you to start the car and the bomb would have gone off."

"Exactly, man I'm nervous as hell because I don't know who it is.

"It's Mike

"Why would Mike want to take me out, he knows nothing about our plan."

"Just like we have plans for him he has plans for us. Before we opened up Blue Madonna, Eye Catcher was bringing in over a million a night. Now it's more like fifty grand a night."

"So you think he's trying to take us out."

"Yea one by one, where becoming too big for him. And since we turned down that business offer of joining forces, he has no other choice."

Just then Ben entered the room shoving a taco into his mouth.

"Man where have you been?" I asked sitting my glass down on the top of the bar.

"What I was just at taco bell."

"Taco Bell, we had a meeting and you're at Taco Bell."

"Um yea I was hungry, I wanted a taco I didn't know they were going to take that long, the line was wrapped around the building. I just really was craving for tacos; you don't think the saying is true when you have someone pregnant you start having pregnancy symptoms too?"

Jack and I both just looked at Ben not knowing what to say.

"While you're working out your pregnancy symptoms I almost got killed today." Jack said.

"Are you serious man?" He asked placing his Taco Bell bag on the counter.

"Yea," Jack said telling the story to Ben all over again.

"So you think it was Mike Ricky?" Ben asked.

"I know it is."

"So what do you want to do, stick to our regular plan?" Jack asked

"Yea but were going to speed it up, I don't want him getting any more opportunities. Till then we have to be on our game, watching everything and everyone including the people we love the most." I said glancing at Ben.

_**Kai P.O.V**_

I was looking at his car bracing myself for an explosion but there wasn't any; he just simply pulled out the parking lot. I guess you can say Mike's planned back fired. I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. I didn't know Jack but I knew I didn't want him killed. Unlike my brother I had a heart and I had no desire to be a part of his lifestyle. I don't even know why I agreed with this anyway but I needed extra cash and the only way I could get it was through Mike. He said if I went through with the plan of keeping Jack distracted while he placed the bomb in the car I would have whatever I wanted. I wasn't eligible for financial aid anymore and I had no money to pay for my next semester of classes. So at the time it sounding like a good plan but now I'm realizing it was a big mistake.

I heard my phone ringing and before I even looked at my phone I knew who it was.

"Hello," I said answering my phone.

"You were supposed to distract him," Mike said yelling in the phone.

"I did the best I can do, I'm sorry your guys weren't quick enough."

"Ha ok well I'm sorry about school Kai, I don't think I will be able to help you."

"You never want to see anybody do better than you, you like to cripple people to depend on you. But that's ok I don't want your money anyway. Sorry for even asking." With that I hung up my phone and decided to get back to work. The gas station wasn't where I wanted to be but it's getting me by for the time being. When life gives you lemons you just have to make lemonade.

_**Piper P.O.V**_

"Hi Piper I'm sorry for taking so long," Dr. Plymel said as she entered the room.

"That's fine," I said with a nervous smile as she open the yellow folder and took off her glasses.

"I have some bad news for you," She said looking at me with some concern.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but Piper you are not pregnant."

I felt my heart stop; I couldn't believe this it had to be some kind of mistake.

"No that's not right I took the test at home it said I was pregnant, I haven't had my period and all the signs show that I'm pregnant." I said shaking my head back and forth trying to hold back the tears.

"I know this is hard for you to hear but we ran many test and it was confirmed through your ultrasound, you're not pregnant."

I stared at the white plastered floor; I didn't know what to think my heart was crushed.

"And I'm sorry but I have some more bad news for you?"

"Go right ahead it couldn't get any worse than this."

"Well we found out also through your test that you're infertile."

"What does that mean?" I asked knowing she's not telling me what I think she's telling me.

"You're unable to have children."

"What," I said with tears in my eyes.

"You had an abortion in 2011 of April last year right?" She asked as I shook my head in agreeing.

"Well during the abortion we saw through your ultrasound that one of your fallopian tubes were damage, meaning you will never be able to carry a child, I'm sorry."

She said standing up "I'm going to give you a moment." With that she walked out the room leaving me alone with my thoughts. I wipe the tears that flowed down my face as I tried to find someone to blame, but there was no one but myself. Last April I had found out I was pregnant, Ricky was real excited and wanted the baby but I wasn't. I didn't want kids this early on in life so I made the choice to get an abortion. I told him I miscarried and he was a wreck, I felt bad for what I did but never did I regret it till now.


	13. He's In Love With Another

_**Author's Note:**_

Hey guys as usual I want to thank you guys for reading my story. To Phiphilivee, thanks for the review and yes I did see Pretty Little Liars I knew it was Mona but I still think the sister (I forgot her name) is a part of the A-team, but it was really good. But I don't know about yall but I can't wait for Secret Life, I am so excited I'm watching all the reruns as I write this chapter lol. But I love this show I can't believe this Monday it will be back but I hope Amy's not pregnant, they need time to get things together. But any who thanks guys for reading my story and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_**Amy P.O.V**_

"Ok so how long are we going to be here, I have places to be?" Madison asked struggling with the box of shipment as she stumbled out the back room. I was up by the counter near the register as I flipped through the mail we receive earlier that day. I smiled to myself, still getting a kick out of seeing my name on the freshly white envelopes. I finally looked up at Madison as I heard her rambling on about something.

"What were you saying?" I asked as she sat the box down on the counter.

"I'm trying to understand why you just didn't hire people instead of recruiting Lauren and me."

I grabbed a box cutter from where I keep the pencils and pens, and attempted to open up the box of shipment.

"Well I thought I was doing you a favor, seeing as how much you complained about your job at Starbucks, if you didn't want to work for me Madison that's all you had to say." I said continuing to open up the box.

"Amy you don't have to be a bitch about the situation, I just don't want to be working all these hours. And plus I have a date tonight." Madison said adjusted the baseball cap that rested on her head.

"Well just go ahead and go Madison, I would hate to make you late for your date, even though you're scheduled to eight o clock." I said as I ripped the plastic off one of the sun dresses that was in the box.

"I knew this would be an issue," Madison said grabbing her purse.

"You knew what would be an issue," I asked looking at her as I threw the dress down on the counter.

"Me working for you."

"Well I don't have any issues with you working for me Madison, and I don't see why you would either. I'm paying you damn good if you ask me."

"Yea but you paying Lauren more than me, that's not fair."

I tilt my head to the side instantly getting pissed.

"First, who was there day and night helping me get this store together besides Ricky?" I asked looking at her but really not waiting for a response. "Lauren that's who, she worked her ass off just as bad as I did to get this store together. And still do way more hours than you do, and never once have complained because this is her job, so yes I do pay her more."

My face was now red; Madison had the nerve to question what I pay another employee.

"Well since Lauren is doing all the work and I just do absolutely nothing, why don't you try finding yourself another employee?" She said beginning to walk away towards the door, but remembering she didn't have her keys. She came back up towards the counter and opened the drawer that was connected in search for her keys.

"Like I said before Madison if you didn't want to work for me that's all you had to say, no need to make up any excuses." I said grabbing another sun dress out the box.

"I'm not making up any excuses, I just think it's best if I don't work for you anymore." She said sounding annoyed as a smile crept upon her face to the finding of her keys.

"You know I thought I was really trying to be a good friend hiring you, you came to me so many times complaining about Starbucks and how you wanted better in life. I thought I was really helping you out but now I see that was a big mistake."

"A mistake?" She asked.

"Yes Madison a mistake, you're lazy and if you keep on with that you're never going to have nothing in life. You have to work hard for what you want."

"Like you huh? Ricky gave this to you Amy you didn't earn this yourself."

"Trust me everything I get from Ricky I've earned. He knows I work hard why you think he bought it for me."

"Fucking him is not working hard." Madison said as she walked closer towards the door.

"I wasn't referring to fucking him but yea that is a plus." I said with a smirk. She looked back at me but didn't say anything; she just simply tossed her hand up in the air as she walked out the door.

I walked over to my bag as I pulled out my laptop; I then placed it on the counter next to the register. I pushed the button to turn it on as I took a seat and waited for it to load. I couldn't believe Madison I don't know what she's going through but all I know is that she got some issues with herself. I want the best for my friends even if I don't agree with all of their decisions. I just wish she felt the same about me.

_**Piper P.O.V**_

"So what's going on with everything," I asked Adrian as Hines the butler placed a fresh garden salad in front of her.

"Things are getting crazy, preparing for a baby is really a lot of work. But I am happy I am off this bed rest thing, and this salad looks so good." Adrian said as she picked up her fork.

"Do you have Italian dressing this ranch has too much sodium, my ankles will swell up like a whale."

"Hines," I yelled as he came out the kitchen to the backyard deck where we were.

"Yes Madam?"

"Can you get Adrian some Italian dressing please?"

"Sure," he said as he walked back into the kitchen through the patio door.

"So what's going on with you," She asked me as I looked up in the sky.

"Nothing really," I said looking at her when Hines returned with the Italian dressing.

"Is there anything else you to ladies need?" Hines asked as he placed the dressing on the table.

"No I'm good thanks," Adrian said taking the dressing and pouring it over her salad.

"I'm good too Hines thank you." I said as he walked away.

"Piper what's wrong?"

"Nothing, why would you ask me that?"

"Well I don't know maybe because you're not eating, you love food and whenever someone is eating you're eating. "You're also staring off into space." Adrian said taking a bite of her salad. "Is this about Ricky and whoever that girl is?" Adrian asked now whispering.

I folded my arms I haven't told anyone about my doctor visit. I thought maybe if I didn't speak on it, it wouldn't be true.

"You know last April when I found out I was pregnant and had the abortion," I asked in a whisper as I scooted closure to Adrian.

"Yea," she said looking puzzled.

"Well because of that it's less likely that I will be able to carry a child full-term." I said blinking my eyes several times to try and stop the tears from falling.

"Oh my God Piper I am so sorry," She said as her fork slipped out of her hand and hit her plate.

"It's my entire fault, I should have never killed my baby because that's what I did I killed it. Now this is how God is punishing me. I don't deserve to have a child." I said crying into the palms of my hands as Adrian rubbed my back in attempt to console me.

"Hey listen to me that is not the only way to have a child. You and Ricky should look into adoption. You don't have to share the same blood to be a mother to a child."

"Ricky will never agree with that, he doesn't want me and he defianetly doesn't want a child by me." I said wiping my eyes.

"What are you saying I thought you and Ricky were working things out, I thought things were getting better." Adrian said confused.

"He doesn't really want me I'm just an obligation, He wants her."

"Who is her?"

"I'm going to show you come on." I said as I stood up and walked through the patio door, I looked back just to make sure Adrian was close behind. We walked through the kitchen and then down the hall where we made a right. I opened the door to Ricky's office as I looked to my right and hit the light switch. I walked inside over to his file cabinet and search through the files tile I landed the ones I was looking for.

_**Adrian P.O.V**_

I stood in the door way of Ricky's office rubbing my belly, as I watched Piper searching through files. I was hoping she would find whatever she was searching for soon, because that salad was where my mind was at right now and I was growing really impatient.

"Found it," she said slightly yelling.

Thank God I thought to myself as I walked over to his desk where Piper was. I looked down at several papers that Piper had laid out for me to see. I was shocked and surprised at what I saw. He had bought this girl everything from a house, a car, and the most shocking was a clothing store, called Timeless Vintage. I really had thought this situation was over with but I see it was far from over; Ricky was in love with this girl.

_**Ricky P.O.V**_

"I swear she better not call my phone because she won't get an answer." I was sitting on one of the leather benches that Amy had in her store, hearing her go on and on about Madison.

"What is that?" I asked her as she walked up to window where she placed a sign."

"A help wanted sign, I'm trying to have her position filled as soon as possible."

"I told you not to mix friends and business."

"Yea well I thought I would help out a friend before I go searching for outside help, I mean you mix friends with business all the time and you guys seem fine."

"Yea but where men we don't have time to sit around and bicker about things. Our time is limited and our focus is money."

"Yea will that's nice but I am extremely tired of talking about business and I am ready to get out of here, and go out to eat." Amy said as she walked to the back room and started flipping the light switches as the lights turned off one by one. She then walked out with her purse on her wrist. She then walked up to the alarm system that was located by the counter. She put in five numbers as she walked towards me with a trash bag in hand.

"Here," she said handing the bag to me.

"So I'm on trash duty now?" I asked as I took the bag out of her hands.

"Of course," she said as I walked over to the door and unlocked it. I held it open as she walked in front of me. She then locked the door on the outside with her keys.

"Here go wait in the car, while I go throw this away" I said trying to hand her my keys.

"Absolutely not, it's dark out here." She said following me as we walked behind the store to the dumpster.

"Nobody wants you Amy; you would have been perfectly fine." I joked with her as I through the bag in the dumpster.

"What please baby I'm a hot commodity, you should know I make you look good" She said tossing her hair as she looked back at me.

I burst into laughter as I unlocked the doors to my Aston Martin.

"No you just feel good," I said winking at her as I opened her door.

"Very funny," She said in a serious tone as she took a seat and I shut her door. I walked to the driver side as I looked around making sure we were alone. I opened my door as I took a seat and shut it.

"What you looking around for, nobody wants you Ricky." Amy said joking as I started up the car.

"Girl I gotta watch my back I'm not just anybody," I said smiling at her as I started up the car.

"Ok wannabe Drake." She said in between laughs.

"So where are we going to eat?" I asked her as I noticed I was driving without a certain destination.

"Um I don't really care, I always pick you can pick this time." I shook my head agreeing as I tried to decide on what restaurant we were going to.

"I missed you so much," she said as she unbuckled her seat belt and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I miss you to," I said as I came to a red light and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Can you stay over tonight; you haven't stayed over in a while." She asked with puppy dog eyes.

I smiled at her as I pressed my foot on the gas once the light changed green.

"Yea I'll stay."

"Yes," she screamed like a kid as she leaned back in her seat and started flipping through the stations of the radio.

_**Grace P.O.V**_

I was at Piper's house in her and Ricky's lounge room searching the net for Ricky's mistress. I couldn't believe he bought the bitch a store; he never did anything for Piper like that. I didn't want to be the one to tell Piper but she seriously has a problem on her hands.

"I mean and all the guys take up for him, like he's God or something?" Piper said sitting on one end of the sofa.

"Well you can't fault Jack and Ben, I mean we all have our secrets and neither of us would tell on each other." Adrian said sitting on the end of the sofa as she stuff a turkey and ham sandwich in her mouth.

"I know I just don't know how to feel. I just wish things could go back to how they use to be. I hate feeling this way." Piper said as stared off into space.

"I think I found her," I said sitting in front of the computer, staring at the brunette. Piper and Adrian rushed over to me. We face to face with Amy Juergens tweeter page.

"Are you sure this is her?" Piper asked staring back at Amy.

"I type in Amy Juergens and she is the only one to come up in this area." I asked as I started slowly going down on her tweeter page.

"She's cute, but she not all that." Adrian said as she stood behind me chewing away on her sandwich."

"Let's look at her tweets." I said strolling down more on her page.

_**So in love with my future **_

_**1 hour ago**_

_**Looking for new employees #timeless vintage**_

_**2 hours ago**_

"Timeless Vintage," Piper said talking to herself. "This is her; Timeless Vintage is the name of her store." Piper said now telling me to move as she grabbed her lap top and took it over to the sofa.

Adrian and I followed both sitting on the opposite sides of her. We were looking through more of her tweets when we notice her page said 1 new tweet. Piper clicked it as it forwarded us to instagram and displaying a picture of her and Ricky. I felt Piper body instantly get stiff.

_**Piper P.O.V**_

I felt my heart break into tiny pieces as I saw the picture of her and my husband up on my computer screen. They both were in all black with leather jackets on; I guess they decided to match. She had her hair in curls which she had pinned to the side. He was smiling into the camera as she kissed his cheek. Under the picture she wrote:

_**My future and I…**_

I went through the rest of her pictures feeling my heart crush more and more every time there was one of him, or him and her. He took her on trips; she had pictures with Jack and Ben. Who she referred to as the brother's she never had. Looking through these pictures reminded me of my life, the one I use to have. The way Ricky looked at her was the way he use to look at me. I couldn't bare the possibility of him loving another woman. But there was no way in denying it. The evidence was right here, in my face. Ricky was in love with another woman.


	14. Welcome To Timeless Vintage!

_**Author's Note:**_

Thanks guy's for reading my story, and thanks to my faithful reviewers, I continue to write for you guys you motivate me so much. And I hope you all enjoy this chapter! OMG Secret Life is tomorrow can't wait.

_**Lauren P.O.V**_

I pushed down on my brakes as I approached a red light, I than pulled my purse on my lap as I searched for my phone. I cursed at myself knowing there was no reason for my purse to be so junkie. I finally came across it as my search was interrupted by someone blowing their horn speeding pass me yelling out there window. I honked my horn, and yelled out my window being just as ignorant. I looked up to notice the light had changed green and was quickly turning yellow as I put my foot on the gas. I held my phone in my hands as I searched through my contacts for Amy's number. I found it quickly as I pressed the call button.

"Hey girl, what's up?" Amy asked extra cheery this morning.

"Nothing just wondered if you wanted some coffee or something, I'm on my way to the coffee house."

"Yes please get me a coffee, I defiantly need some caffeine it's going to be a long day." She said followed by a yawn.

"Someone must have had another long night." I asked as turned into the parking lot of the Coffee House.

"Yea I actually did, I've been seeing a lot of Mr. Underwood these past couple of nights, and boy have he been putting in work." Amy said now laughing.

"Ugh TMI it's eight in the morning which means it's too early to be hearing about you and Ricky sex life." I said as I open the door to the Coffee House.

"You're only saying that because you're not getting any."

"Amy," I said yelling at her as I mouthed oh my God to myself.

"What I'm just saying it's been a long time for you, you need to get laid and get rid of some of that stress."

"I'm quite content, but thanks for the advice." I said waiting in line for my order to be taken.

"I know your growing spider webs down there." Amy said bursting into laughter. I couldn't help but laugh with her, it was true. I haven't been with a man in a while, not even on a date.

"Well I'm just going to relax and let my guy find me." I said confidant.

"If you can hold out like that more power to you, but if you're going to continue to do this at least let me take you to a sex store."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Hey you need something to knock your socks off even if it's just a battery."

"Ok good bye sex rabbit I will see you in like ten minutes."

"Ok Grandma," She said laughing before I hung up the phone.

_**Ricky P.O.V**_

"So tell us what's new?" I asked.

"He's having you guys followed; he is trying to pin any and everything on you," said Detective Crane.

"Well that's nothing new." Jack chuckled as he leaned on the side of the counter.

"He's also about to send an undercover agent, they're going to try and get a part of your guys crew.

"Well that would be close to impossible we don't mix with different crews." Ben said leaning against a wall.

"He's teaming up with someone you feuding with, that Mike guy he came down to the office the other day saying he knows everything about you guys and absolutely certain he can help bring you down." Detective Crane said looking between Ben, Jack, and I.

"Now that's something new", I said standing up and lifting up my shirt where I held 25,000 cash.

"I appreciate your generosity," I said handing him the money.

"Thanks," Detective Crane said as he took the money. "Oh and Ben you need to watch this," he said now handing Ben a tape.

"What's this," Ben asked leaning up off the wall as he accepted the tape.

"Just watch it trust me you'll thank me later."

"How's the wife and kids," I asked as I took one last sip of my drink.

"There good," He said.

"That's good; tell Renee I like the décor." I said walking towards the door as Jack and Ben followed.

Mike was now working with the feds to take us down; he was getting even more desperate. And so was Detective Ramsey, but what they both didn't know, was that I was always two steps ahead.

_**Amy P.O.V**_

I was starting to get delirious. I had seen over 50 people for the new sales position at my store but no one had stuck out to me. I needed them to have passion for fashion like I did or at least some knowledge about fashion.

"Oh my God this is so annoying," I said to Lauren as I put my head down on the table.

"I thought trying to find a job was stressful but it feels like the other way around is even more stressful." Lauren said rubbing the side of her head.

"That was the last one I guess nobody else is coming for the open interviews." I said now standing up as I walked over to my sister Ashley, I asked her to come over and help me with the store since she didn't have any classes today, and we were swapped with interviews.

"So how's it going?" I asked her as she was undressing and dressing a manikin.

"The customers are fine it's just this manikin thing is really not my thing I think maybe you or Lauren is going to have to finish this." She said pointing at the manikin.

"Yea you're probably right," I said looking at the manikin.

"You do know that the arms and legs all detached right that's why you were having such a hard time." I said staring at her as she stared at the manikin.

"Really?" She asked aloud.

"Yea," I said bursting into laughter.

"Oh, well you know I just where the clothes. All the other stuff that comes with them is your thing."

"I know but thanks for coming I really appreciate it, I think you're free to go now unless you just want to hang out."

"No I think I'm about to go I have to catch up on some sleep I haven't been up this early since I've been born."

"Eight o clock is not early," I said smiling at Ashley.

"For me it is," She said going in the back room to get her keys and her purse. "So I will see you this Sunday right for the family dinner.

"Yea I'll be there," I said to Ashley from the counter.

"Ok see ya, bye Lauren." Ashley said.

"See ya," I said back.

"Bye Ashley," Lauren said.

Ashley then walked towards the door as she held it open for a customer.

"Hi welcome to Timeless Vintage if there is anything you need just let me know ok." I said to the girl from behind the counter.

"Hi, she said approaching the counter. "I was actually here for the open interviews. I hope I'm not too late.

"Oh ok, um ok don't worry, you're fine. What's your name?" I asked as I took out a vanilla folder.

"Kai Venzino," she replied.

"Ok Kai just take a seat and I will be with you in a moment."

"Ok," she said as she walked over to the leather bench.

I then walked over towards Lauren where she was finishing the manikin that Ashley was having trouble with.

"Hey there is another girl here for an interview so I'm going to take her to the backroom to do the interview. Can you keep an eye on the store?" I said clutching the folder in my hand.

"Sure," she said not taking her eyes off the Manikin.

"Ok wish me luck."

"Forget luck I'm praying we can get this position field." Lauren said with laughter, as I joined her.

I walked over to Kai as I told her to follow me; I walked in the back room and told her to have a seat as I did the same.

"How are you doing today?" I asked as I placed the folder down on the table.

"I'm good; I would be feeling better if I get this job though." She said with a slight giggle.

"So would I," I said with a smile. "You don't understand how many interviews I did today." I said shaking my head.

"I can't even imagine I know your job sometimes can be difficult."

"Yea but I love doing this, and I honestly couldn't imagine doing anything else, but enough about me tell me some things about you?" I said pointing to her.

"Well I am in school full time where I major in interior design. I just love décor, I love to see the person expression when they see how I can transform a room into whatever their heart desire. I work at a gas station part time, but I am so ready for a change." She said laughing.

"I know you are I can't picture you working at a gas station."

"Trust me it's not my dream job just something that I am barely getting me by.

"Well at Timeless Vintage I like to hire people who have similarities to me, because I'm not going to be here every second of the day so I want to know that I am represented well, And I want a person who is hungry for this. So I'm going to give you some questions about designers and things like that and I'm also going to have you dress the manikins, Ok?"

"Sure I'm ready," she said standing as I stood.

"Good come on let's get started."

_**Adrian P.O.V**_

"Oh my God why won't you leave me alone," I asked answering my phone.

"Adrian as long as you have my baby, I am going to call and want to know what's going on with the pregnancy."

"How many times do I have to tell you this is not your baby?" I said getting annoyed.

"You can tell me how many times you like, but I'm not stupid and I don't believe you."

"Well were both fine, not that it's any of your concern. Ben is taking care of us very well." I said as a smirk came across my face.

"It wasn't that long when I was taking care of you, bye Adrian." He said with a chuckle as I hung up the phone.

"I'm starting to hate him more and more." I said to Grace and Piper as I through my phone in my purse.

"You're going to have to eventually tell Ben you know that right." Grace asked with her hands wrapped around the staring wheel.

"No I don't," I said looking at Grace.

"So what you're just going to go on, having Ben think this is his baby when it could possibly be someone else's?"

"If I have to then I will Grace, I am not about to let something like this break me and Ben up." I said ready to change the subject.

"Just know whatever's done in the dark will come to light," Grace said as I turned my head looking out the window in disgust. Grace was always giving advice that no one cared to hear or asked for.

_**Piper P.O.V**_

"Amen to that," I thought to myself after hearing Grace last statement. Everything done in the dark will come to light whether you want it to or not. I was currently in the back seat of Grace, Range Rover strolling down Amy's twitter page once again. I found this becoming my daily routine as curiosity got the best of me every time. I couldn't help but wonder when Ricky told me he was at certain places was he really there, so every time he would leave out that door I would be on twitter searching for answers.

Some may say I'm stupid but it takes a lot to leave a man who you love. I have no desire in life but to be the perfect wife to him. But I'm starting to question if he wants me to.

"Piper why are you so silent?" Grace asked me as she glanced in her rear view mirror at me.

"Just wondering when my life became so fucked up." I said now wiping my eyes.

_**Grace P.O.V**_

I was becoming tired of this depressing shit between Piper and Adrian. It was starting to stress me out; I turned around headed in the opposite direction, in attempts to solve one problem at a time.

"Where are we going?" Adrian asked.

"Where going to visit Timeless Vintage, I'm curious to know what type of shoes they have.

"Grace no," Piper said shooting up from her seat.

"Piper yes where going she's fucking your husband what do you mean Grace no." Adrian said

"What am I going to say to her?" Piper asked as her face turned red.

"How about hello I would appreciate if you stop fucking my husband." Adrian said to Piper.

"Ok your right she's in the wrong, she's fucking a married man." Piper said building up confidence.

"Right a married man who happens to be your husband, don't worry we got you," I said to Piper turning on my GPS.

_**Amy P.O.V**_

"Wow that looks awesome Kai, great job you defiantly have an eye for fashion." I said looking at the three manikins I had her dress.

"Thank you," she said smiling at me as she glanced at her work."

"Welcome to Timeless Vintage," I said with a smile.

"Really, Oh my God thank you so much." She said pulling me into a hug and tears strolled down her face.

"Wait what's wrong?" I asked looking at her as Lauren looked up from the register as she was ringing up a customer.

"I'm sorry it's just nothing good ever happens to me. I work so hard in life with school and everything and I am finally seeing that dreams do come true. Two minutes ago I didn't know how I was going to pay for my next semester of classes and now I do. Thank you." She said again.

I put my hand on to my chest as I tilt my head and said. "You're welcome and I happy to have you at Timeless Vintage."

"Congratulations," Lauren said walking from the register as she gave Kai a hug. "I'm so happy for you; you brought tears to my eyes Lauren said as she wiped her eyes gently making sure not to smudge any make up.

_**Ben P.O.V**_

I watched this video over and over again. I was on my fourth glass of scotch, as I watched my fiancé engage in sexual acts with another man. Jack and Ricky watched the video with me the first time, but turned their heads at the sight of Adrian's naked body. They decided to leave to give me some alone time with my thoughts. I couldn't formulate words, I was devastated. I gave this girl the world; I would've given my life for her if I had to.


	15. Timeless Feelings

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I am so sorry guys for taking so long to update, I kind of had a long week. I know some of you are a little upset. And to Madison yes Kai is the sister and yes the Detective is a bad cop but he is beneficial for Ricky and the guys. And to Hisboo13 yes I love this last episode of secret life they are all growing up. But I don't think it's nothing wrong with Amy taking her time with getting married. I think they need to just enjoy being engage for a little bit. But thanks guys who reviewed my story and a special thanks to all my faithful reviewers and I am working on the chapter to Untold LOVE so that should be updated soon. Enjoy the chapter! REVIEW **_

_**Kai P.O.V**_

When I heard Amy say the words welcome to Timeless Vintage, I didn't know what to do with myself. I was so happy and also very emotional in a good way. All my life I had to fight to get by. Unlike my brother Mike who inherited our father's business when he died, he left me with nothing. Mike and I didn't share the same mother; our dad was having an affair on his mom when he had gotten my mom pregnant with me. My mom and I was my dad's well-kept secret. He protected us and made sure we had anything and everything we needed and wanted in this world. The day he was murdered was one of the saddest days of my life. I was six years old at the time, my mother open the door to my room as I sat at my table in the center of the floor. I was having a pretend tea party with my baby dolls and stuff animals. I didn't hear my mother when she walked into my room. I thought I was alone in my own childish fantasy till I heard a faint cry. I looked up to see my mother standing in the doorway with tears streaming down her face, she had her fist to her mouth as it clutch her teeth, trying to prevent herself from screaming. I didn't know what was wrong, and I didn't know if I wanted to know. I just knew I hated to see my mother cry. She ran up to me as she grabbed me in her arms and rocked me back in forth. She tried to speak but her words came out muffled. So we just sat there in the middle of the floor as she cried her eyes out and I tried my best to console her. It wasn't till later that week when my mother finally broke down and told me my Papa wasn't coming back. I was a complete wreck after that and so was my mother. We ended up losing the house to Mike's mother and all of are other possessions that we had. Since she was his wife and he didn't leave a will everything went to her. She didn't care that me and my mother had nowhere to go, no family, no money, no nothing. She was a wife who was scorn by her husband for many years so she had no pity on us. My mother ended up getting addicted to drugs and died over a drug overdose when I was thirteen. Since I had no family I was thrown from foster home to foster home till I reached the age of eighteen. I had decided to enroll in college at CFU where I received a letter from Mike Venzino, my brother. He said he wanted to get together and established a brother and sister relationship. Once we met though it was awkward, I realized we didn't have much in common. He reminded me of his mother and I reminded him of mine. He looked at me as my father's mistake and I looked at him as my father's golden child. We both agreed that it would be best to treat each other like the strangers that we were. I never talked to him much after that, well not until last week. I really regret that, I'm just glad the whole situation was behind me now.

I was putting out a box of shipment that Amy had assigned me to do. She asked me was it ok if I started today, and I was thrilled. I was so ready to get to work and kiss that gas station good bye. And Amy seemed real cool and so did Lauren. They both made me feel welcomed, I was truly happy I was actually about to have something stable in life.

_**Lauren P.O.V**_

I was standing outside in front of the store as I looked at the manikins we had displayed in the window. I debated on whether or not I should change them. We usually change them on Monday's which we called manikin Monday's. I was strongly decided against it since it was only Thursday. I felt my phone vibrating as I looked at the caller ID to see it was Madison.

"Hey unemployed," I said laughing as I answered the phone.

"That is not funny Lauren."

"Hey I'm not the one who quit; I don't understand why you quitted anyway that was real stupid Madison." I said walking back in forth in front of the store.

"I was just upset."

"Upset about what?" I asked.

"At Amy, she's changed since Ricky gave her this store."

"No she hasn't," I said to her as I tried to see the change in Amy that she saw.

"Of course you're going to defend her."

"What, what is that supposed to mean?" I asked confused.

"You're receiving all the benefits, your sticking to her as if she birthed you."

"Ok crazy I don't know what's going on in that head of yours at the moment but I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"I'm not crazy it's just you guys our both acting funny."

"So now where both acting funny, come on Madison what's really going on? Are you sure this isn't out of jealously because that's what it sounds like to me."

"Jealous, what do you guys have that I could possibly be jealous over?"

"I don't know the fact that Amy is living out her dreams in opening her own store or the fact that me and Amy been hanging out a lot lately because of the store."

"That sounds insane, what are we in high school." She said laughing.

"I don't know you tell me." I said getting a little tired of this conversation.

"You know what I think I'm going to call you later because I'm not liking your attitude."

"Fine," I said hanging up my phone as I walked back into the store.

"How are you doing with the box?" I asked as I approached Kai.

"I'm almost done," She said laughing as I held my mouth open looking at the almost empty box.

"Good shit," I said laughing as I approached the register.

_**Amy P.O.V**_

"Where are you," I asked Ricky as I yelled into the receiver of my phone.

"At the club, why are you yelling?"

"Because Ricky I have been calling you all day, it would be nice if you answered my calls."

"Well Amy I was in a very important business meeting I'm sorry I can't answer each and every one of your calls."

"Oh so you did see me calling?" I asked.

"Yes all twenty five times, what's going on Amy," He asked sounding annoyed.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked hearing the irritation in his voice.

"Nothing other than you bitching in my ear."

"Well Ricky you weren't answering my calls, what do you expect me to do?"

"Listen?" He said.

"Listen?" I questioned as I looked through important paper's that I had scattered across my desk.

"Yea listen, you just call going off. I couldn't even get a hey, how you doing, or even how's your day going?" He said going on and on and on. I shook my head back and forth as if his words were a medley, he was becoming quite annoying, and he says I'm the one who's bitching.

"You didn't say or asked me that either Ricky." I said still in defense mode.

"Well you really didn't give me a chance to Amy."

I leaned back in my chair as I took a deep breath. I was tired of bickering, we had an amazing night and I wanted it to stay that way.

"Hi Amy, I miss you." He said as his words echoed through the phone and into my ear. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hi Ricky, I miss you too."

"Of course you do," He said laughing as I joined him.

_**Piper P.O.V**_

My legs were shaking uncontrollably as I listen to the GPS saying we were five minutes away. I was starting to have second thoughts about this. Seeing her twitter page was one thing but to see her in person was another. I know she knows he has a wife, I wondered if she knew how I looked or did she go on my twitter and Facebook accounts to see the latest update. My mind was running rapidly but I had to do this, I had to seize out the competition. Maybe she doesn't know he has a wife, this may be all new to her and she may just decide to leave him alone.

"Were here," Adrian said looking out the passenger window as we stopped. I looked up at the brick building with its glass picture window and glass doors. He went all out for her, her store was beautiful and I was only on the outside looking in, I could only imagine what the inside looked like.

"So are we just going to sit in the car and stare at the outside?" Grace asked as she stared at me.

"Come on lets go," I said as I opened the door and stepped out on the side walk. I waited for Adrian and Grace as we walked into the store one followed after another with me leading the pact. Once we walked in I notice a couple of customers. I looked to my right where I saw a girl taking out clothes from a box as she hung them. She looked up at us and greeted us with a smile as she said,

"Hi ladies welcome to Timeless Vintage, my name is Kai and if you need anything just let me know." We all smiled as Grace and Adrian said hi. I could tell she was Italian from her accent; she had dark features and stood at about 5'5.

"Hi can I help you with something," A black girl from the counter said as I turned and looked at her. I walked closer to the counter with Grace and Adrian hot on my trials.

"Um yes," I said leaning a little bit on the counter looking at the girl name tag." Hi Lauren, I'm looking for Amy."

"Amy? She asked with her eyebrows a little raised.

"Uh yea," I said getting a little annoyed with her.

"And who are you?"

I was about to answer her question when I heard the clicking of heels approaching, she appeared from around the corner wearing some leather leggings, with a black and red sequence shirt that hung off one side of her shoulders. She had on red pumps and silver accessories. Her hair was straight and long almost touching her butt. She walked over to the girl Kai and started to talk to her.

"Hello," the girl Lauren said in my ear as I turned my head to face her, I was ready to tell the bitch off.

"Hi excuse me its Amy right?" Grace said to Amy as I turned my head walking a little away from the counter.

"Yes hi how are you, do you girls need help with anything?" She asked walking closer to the three of us.

"Um yea I do, I need to talk to you." I said approaching her.

"Ok, about what exactly?"

"It's kind of personal; will it be ok if I talk to you in private?"

"What's your name?"

"Piper, Piper Underwood I think you may know my husband."

Once I said that the girl Lauren had left from the register and was now standing close to Amy.

_**Amy P.O.V**_

"Follow me, your friends have to stay," I said to Piper as I began walking towards my office. I didn't even know it was her, I only saw her that one time when she was at the mall with Ricky. And even then she had on shades so I honestly didn't know how she looked. I walked in my office as I told her to have a seat as I did. I crossed my legs as I waited for her to say something, but she said nothing she just stared at me with this sick ass smirk on her face.

"So what is it you want talk about?" I said finally being the one to speak up.

"How do you know Ricky?"

"We our business partners, he never told you that," I asked staring at her.

"No, he never said anything about you actually."

"Well there is not much to say, so why are you here. Whatever you can ask me you could have asked your husband. Don't you think you need to ask your husband who I am, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't like you going behind his back."

"You don't need to worry about that, I got him under control trust me." She said folding her arms as her smirk turned into a sick smile. Today wasn't the day and I had no energy to entertain this chick.

"If you don't notice I'm busy running a store and I have to get back to work, nice talking to you though." I said to her as I stood and so did she. I opened the door as she walked out first and I followed behind her. She walked over to where her friends were waiting as I made my way over by Lauren who was straightening up clothes. I looked around to see all of the customers were gone as I pulled out my phone ready to call Ricky.

"You know what it is that kills me, is how females can't go out and get their own man; they get a kick out of fucking someone else's."

"Excuse you?" I said turning to Piper as I walked a little closer to her.

"You heard me, I know you're the one my husband been seeing I know he bought you this store, right along with your house and your car. Ricky was a happily married man until you cross his path."

"Ok all of you have to go," Lauren said walking closer to all the girls.

"Oh no," I said stopping Lauren. "Let her finish." I said now folding my arms as I stared at Piper.

"I'm finish just stay away from my husband." She said beginning to walk away."

"Your husband was a happily married man until I crossed his path, that's funny because he approached me I didn't go after him. We went on dates and pretty much he spoils me as you see. But I didn't know nothing about you he never claimed you. He never mentioned he had a wife, I didn't find out about you until three months into our relationship. And yea when I found out I was hurt, I told myself I was done with him. But he wouldn't let me go he begged me to stay with him. And I did because I love him and he loves me." I said to Piper as tears started to form in her eyes.

"You're such a hoe," the blonde haired girl said who stood next to Piper.

"Amy you need me to handle this," Kai said stepping beside me as she stared Grace down.

"No, I honestly don't care what any of them thinks about me, who I'm dealing with and how I'm dealing with them is no one's concern.

"You know he is never going to leave me, no matter what you do or how you do it, you will never have the title." Pipers said as she wiped the single tear that rolled down her face.

"If that was true then you wouldn't be here, your threating by me that's evident. And I know where Ricky's heart is I don't need a ring to validate that.

"So you're comfortable dating a married man, who you will never have?" Piper questioned.

I pulled my hair out of my face due to frustration. I was getting sick and tired of this girl; she was really becoming a pain.

"Are you comfortable being married to a man who's in love with someone else?"

She said nothing; she just stared at me as more tears started to form in her eyes.

"Sorry did I hit a nerve?"

"Come on Piper let's just go, you're a sick bitch you know that." The Latina said to me as she tried to grab her friend, but Piper yanked her arm away as she walked towards me in a rage.

_**Jack's P.O.V**_

"Man it was a wild; I think I hit up about 6 last night." I said to Ricky as he was driving."

"It was a wild night huh?" Ricky asked me as he laughed over my latest sex slumbers.

"Hecky yea, it was this one who was just nasty I mean she just didn't care, she was down for whateva." I said shaking my head as images of her replayed in my mind.

"You need to be careful before you catch something you can't cure." He said looking at me as his eyes were still focus on the road.

"You need to be telling yourself that?" I said as I took a sip of my juice.

"What you mean?"

"I know you not using a condom with Amy or Piper."

"Piper and I barley have sex now and Amy's not messing with nobody else."

"You don't know that."

"Trust me she wouldn't even think about it."

"I don't know man, what would you do if she did?"

"I'll kill him."

I looked at Ricky as I started to laugh.

"Really?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

"Yes really," He said looking at me as he made a right on 24th and Baker street.

"I knew you were into Amy but I honestly didn't think you would get this deep with her. I'm happy for you man but you know you kind of have a wife."

"Yea thanks for telling me, I didn't know that." He said sarcastically.

"I'm just reminded you."

"Trust me her and Amy remind me every day I don't need you bitching in my ear too."

"Yea, yea shut up, and why the hell are we here?" I asked Ricky as we pulled up behind a black Range Rover in front of Amy's store.

"I just have to grab something; you can sit in the car if you want?" He said to me as he open his door and began to get out.

"Rather not, it might be some girls in there." I said as I open my door and stepped out. Ricky held the store door open for me as we walked in.

"Oh shit," I said to myself as I saw Piper charging towards Amy. She pulled back her arm ready to punch Amy when Ricky grabbed Piper's arm.

"Piper what is you doing?" Ricky said yelling at Piper.

"What am I doing, what are you doing Ricky?"

"Look were not about to do this here, let's go" He said as he had both his hands around each of Piper's wrist.

Amy said nothing; she just stared for a minute before I guess she decided she had enough and walked away headed towards her office as Lauren followed. Ricky turned his head in her direction, I could tell he wanted to go after her but out of respect for Piper he didn't. He just became angrier as he grabbed Piper's arm pulling her out the store.

"Ugh all of you are just alike." Grace said to me as she walked up towards me with her hands on her hips.

I instantly got annoyed with the presence of her face.

"Grace why are you here?"

"Because I can." She said swaying back and forth as a smile spread across her face.

I looked up and notice a face that looked way too familiar to me. She was opening bags of jewelry as she hung them up on the wall. I pushed Grace out the way as I walked over towards her.

_**Kai P.O.V**_

Oh my god I thought to myself as I opened the bags of jewelry. This was quite an eventful first day; you really can't judge a book by its cover. I would never think Amy had so much bad ass in her, we could defiantly hang.

"Hey I see you get around quick?" I heard a voice say as I looked up and crumbled the plastic in my hand. I felt as if I was about to pass out once I saw who it was.

"Hey… its Jack right?"

"Yea, when did you start working here?" I looked down at my watch as I checked the time.

"About four hours ago," I said with a little bit of laughter.

"Oh sorry you had to witness that, I deal with a bunch of dysfunctional people?" He said to me as he rubbed his hands together.

"Don't be I'm use to dysfunctional," I said as I smiled at him and continued on with my task, Jack was in the process of saying something when Ricky came flying through the door headed to Amy's office.

"Wow, wow, wow I know you're not going where I think you going," the Latina said as she jumped in front of Ricky.

"Yea I am."

"Ricky Piper is sitting in your car, and you have the nerve to be in here trying to comfort her?"

"Adrian stay out my business and worry about not opening your legs for every man." He said to her as he brushed pass her leaving her speechless.

_**Amy P.O.V**_

"You should of beat her ass." Lauren said to me as she leaned on my desk, I heard my door open as me and Lauren both looked up in the direction.

"Hey Lauren can I talk to Amy please?"

"Sure, I'll be getting back to work," Lauren said as she stood up and walk out the office. Ricky shut the door as he walked over towards me. I looked up at him and waited for him to speak.

"I'm sorry."

"You're always sorry Ricky."

"I can't control her; she's going to do what she wants to do.

"I'm not asking you to, I don't want you to control her. I want you to be done with her.

"It's not that easy Amy," He said now as he slipped his hands in his pocket. I stood to my feet now staring him in the eye.

"I just want to be with you, I don't want another woman having the right to claim you. I don't what another woman feeling the touch of your hands," I said as I twirled my fingers in his. "Or to feel the sweetness of your lips." I said now caressing his lips with a single finger. He grabbed my hand as he placed a kiss on my wrist.

"Amy no matter where I'm at or who I'm with the emotions I have for you I don't share with no one else. I promise you that you don't need to worry. I only have eyes for you."

"But tonight you have to go back to your wife, Right?" I said with disappointment in my eyes.

"She won't be that for long." He said as placed a kiss on my lips.

_**Kai P.O.V**_

"So what's your number?" Jack asked me.

"I already gave you my number?"

"Yea but the thing is I kind of lost it."

"Hmm well that's too bad, because if you lost it that must mean you weren't interested in me anyway."

"So what do I have to do to be blessed with your presence?" He asked me. As I smiled,

"I don't know surprise me."

"If you leaving with me you need to come on or you're going to be stuck riding home with grace." Ricky said as he came from the back room and was headed out the store.

"Hell naw," Jack said to Ricky as he turned back and looked at me.

"See you soon," He said smiling at me as he followed after Ricky.

I smiled to myself as I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked up to lock my eyes with the face.

"Don't think about it," She said as she tucked a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. She looked in the direction of the girl Adrian and told her "let's go". They both then walked out of the store.

I was lost in thought, why did I have to run into him again. We will never work, and I couldn't be involved with him after what I did. But something told me I wouldn't be able to get him out my head.


	16. The Art Of A Broken Heart

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I want to thank everyone who reads and review my story… I appreciate all of your reviews and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thanks and remember to review **_

_**Ricky's P.O.V**_

Look you need to calm down." I said to Piper as she trashed anything that was in her path. This is how she always acted when anything was wrong; she broke things just like myself.

"Calm down, do you hear yourself right now?" She said to me as she through a glass vase at the wall. She took a deep breath as she shook her head back and forth.

"How did this happen to us Ricky, why would you do this to us?" She said standing as tears stream down her face.

"I really don't know how to answer that question." I said to her as I stood in the doorway with my hands tucked in a pair of Levi jeans.

"Just answer it, stop being a coward and say exactly how you feel. Trust me I can handle it."

"It just happened, I met her at a festival and it went from there." I said to her now as I ran my fingers through my hair feeling a little uncomfortable.

"The festival that goes on every summer?"

"Yea," I said to her as my eyes danced around the room.

"Did she approach you or did you approach her."

"I approached her."

"You approached her? She said to herself as she walked back and forth. "You approached her knowing you had a wife at home, did you not think about me?"

"Of course I did but I let curiosity get the best of me, I wanted to stop myself but I couldn't."

"Do you want to stop yourself now, would you end it with her if I asked you to?

"Are you asking me to?" I questioned trying to buy more time to answer the question.

"Stop being an ass Ricky is you going to end it with her or would you rather risk losing me?" She stood there motionless as she held her breath waiting for an answer she had longed for. I stood opposite of her knowing I couldn't do this anymore. I never wanted to hurt her, that's the reason why I lied. I felt like what she didn't know wouldn't heart her, I thought she would never find out about this but I was wrong. I became sloppy with my habits and allowed my heart to love another.

"No I couldn't," I said as I saw her finally take a deep breath but it was a painful one as she stumbled backwards and plopped down on the bed. She started to cry hysterically I couldn't help but feel bad. I was the reason for her pain and I couldn't stomach that.

"Why Ricky, how could you do this. Weren't we happy?" She asked me as she sat on the edge of our bed rocking back and forth with tear filled eyes.

"We were but sometimes people fall out of happiness just like they fall out of love.

"You don't love me anymore?" She asked as she locked eyes with mine. I took my hands out my pockets as I walked over towards her and kneeled down beside her.

"Of course I love you Piper, I will always love you but I would be lying to you if I told you I was in love with you." I said to her as I stroked her arm back and forth. Her face scrunched up as fresh tears escaped her eyes.

"No don't say that I don't believe you."

"I'm serious Piper."

"So you love her?" she yelled as she pushed my hand away and stood to her feet. I dropped my head as I looked at the floor before I finally stood up face to face with her.

"Do you love her?" she asked me yelling once again.

"Yea I do, I love her."

"Ugh that bitch," she yelled as she took her hand and punched into the glass mirror that was hanging on the wall.

"Ouch," she yelled to herself as she shook her hand uncontrollably.

"Let me see," I said beginning to walk over to her.

"No do not touch me Ricky, don't touch me I don't want your help." She said as she held a bloody and bruised hand. I threw my hands up in the air not wanting to protest with what she just confessed. I turned in the direction towards the door when she calls my name.

"Ricky?"

"Yea?" I asked as I turned around.

"What did I do for you to fall out of love with me?"

I stared at her big brown eyes as I wonder on what could have been if our child was alive. Things would have been different but she took that from me and for that I could never trust or love her the same again.

"You killed my child." I said simply with little emotion if there was any. Her eyes turned to confusion as she tried to digest the information that she was just giving.

"Ricky what are you talking about."

"You know what I'm talking about our child, the child you said you miscarried with."

"I did have a miscarriage," she said now shaking uncontrollably as she turned her head not wanting to look me in the eye."

"Piper just let it go I know, it was a couple of weeks after you told me about you miscarrying and you asked me could I go out to your car and grab the bottle water that you had in the backseat. When I went to lift the water you had a folder right under it that I didn't know it had got attached to the plastic that covered the water. When I was walking I heard something fall. I looked down to see pictures of babies and how they looked when each week progressed. I sat the water down on the ground and looked a little bit closer at the different pamphlets on abortion and things like the choices you go through with a pregnancy. I knew right then and there that you had aborted my child."

"So what is this payback, I have an abortion and you go out and have an affair?"

"No this has nothing to do with me having an affair and this certainly doesn't excuse my actions but I just want you to know that it killed me. I never would have thought you would've done something like that. I pulled away from you after that and I'm sure you notice. And a couple of months later I met Amy and you know the rest.

"People make mistakes Ricky they just don't go out and get involved with other people."

"This was just not a mistake you took my child away from me Piper. Do you understand how happy I was to be having a child with you?"

"It was my body; I had the right to do whatever the hell I wanted."

"Yea but I'm your husband, I wasn't a boyfriend or just a guy you were sleeping with. I was your husband and now we will never know what our child could have been. We would never know if it was a boy or a girl. We would never know what their favorite food is, and do they like chocolate or vanilla ice cream. If it was a girl would she be into girly things like you or would she be a tom boy. We will never know and I have you to thank for that.

"You're welcome," she said to me with her arms folded as I stared back at her not recognizing the woman that stood before me, I turned around and walked out the room down the hall and then down the steps.

"Dinner is served Mr., Underwood," my butler Hines said as I step down the last step.

"I won't be eating here tonight Hines but thank you," I said to him as I grabbed my keys out my pocket and was now headed out the front door.

_**Piper P.O.V**_

I looked out my bedroom window as I watched Ricky get into his silver Aston Martin and drive away. I knew this time he wasn't coming back. My husband had finally admitted he wasn't in love with me anymore and I didn't know how to handle that, because that meant he didn't want me anymore. Ricky Underwood no longer wanted me, Piper. That sounded so foreign to me. I never imagine we would be like this but I guess I am just as much as to blame as he was. I guess this was the end of our marriage.

_**Adrian's P.O.V**_

I stood in the doorway to my master bedroom as I saw Ben sitting on the edge of the bed with his hands buried in the palms of his hands. I was scared to approached him I never seen him like this before I wondered what caused his sudden mood change. I walked slowly into the room as I approached him. I touched his shoulder as I spoke.

"Ben what's wrong?" he looked up at me placing his hand on top of mine removing it from his shoulder. I was surprised by his actions as I felt myself becoming defensive, whatever he was mad about he didn't have to take it out on me.

"Nothing just had a long day," He said now standing up walking pass me and out of the room. I looked around the room as I notice a half full glass of scotch. I knew something was bothering him now, Ben hardly ever drinks and when he does it's usually wine nothing as strong as scotch. I walked out the room and down the steps where I found Ben in the kitchen. He was standing by the counter pouring himself another glass of scotch.

"Ok what's going on, and don't tell me nothing. I know you and I know when something isn't right." I said to him as I walked up beside him. Once again he said nothing just staring at me with a stare for me he never held before. His eyes were glazed with pain, a pain I hope I didn't cause. He finally broke his gaze as he placed his drink on the counter.

"How was your day?" He asked me as he slipped his hands in his pockets. I stared at him wondering was this a trick question.

"It was fine I guess went and got some things for the baby, basically unisex things since we don't know what we're having yet." I said with my freshly manicured hands intertwined.

"Interesting," he said now with his eyes all bugged out as he grabbed his glass placing it to his lips as he tilt his head emptying any content that was left in the glass. He grunted his teeth from the burning sensation that traveled down his throat.

"Ok Ben you're really starting to scare me now what's going on with you and this bizarre behavior?" I asked him as I cocked my eyebrow waiting for a response.

"I'm starting to scare you?" He asked laughing but I'm sure he didn't want me to respond so I didn't.

"What do you think I'm going to do to you?" He said as he walked closer to me backing me up against the counter as each of his hands was place on each side of the counter.

"I don't think you'll do anything to me, I just know that it's getting late and you have been drinking way too much. So why don't we just go to bed and deal with whatever is bothering you tomorrow." I said attempting to move as I grab his arm but he pulled away.

"I don't want to go to bed," He now said backing away from me as he opened the refrigerator grabbing him a beer.

"Ok whatever do what you want to do, but I'm going to bed." I said as I began to walk away.

"Adrian," Ben called out before I left out the kitchen.

"Yes Ben?" I asked him freezing in place as I turned around and faced him.

"Come watch a movie with me."

"A movie Ben, I am tired I really don't feel like doing anything but going to sleep."

"Come on it'll be fun, plus we really haven't spent any quality time with each other today." He said casually holding the beer in his hand as he walked pass me and into the lounge room. I guess I couldn't dispute his request. I followed him even though I was tired and was losing energy. I had been on my feet all day shopping and not to mention dealing with Piper and Ricky's mistress drama. He sat on the sofa as he pated beside himself for me to sit down. I sat down beside him feeling an instant relief off my feet. He picked up the remote as he pressed the power button. I glanced at the screen as I felt my heart start to race. I couldn't believe Mike had tape us and I couldn't believe my fiancé know knew that I was sexually involved with another man. I turned my head to face Ben, as he sat his beer down on the table. He looked at me calmly his expression was blank, I couldn't tell what he was thinking and that scared me the most.

"Ben I-

"Save it, I don't want to hear it. I just have one question to ask you?"

I stared at him as I tried to catch my breath I was going to lose him; I was going to lose the man I love.

"Is this baby mine?"

I wondered should I confess the truth and fear him rejecting me even more, or should I lie.

"Ben I am so sorry," I said to him as I tried to move closer.

"Just tell me is it mine?"

"I don't, I don't….know?" I said as I watch him shake his head back and forth he jumped up as he walked into the kitchen. I followed him.

"Ben I am so sorry I swear I didn't mean it, it didn't mean anything."

"Adrian leave me alone I can't even stand to look at you right now." He said looking me up and down, I could see the disgust in his eyes. He grabbed his keys off the key holder that we had on the wall, and then through on his hoodie that he had on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Please don't leave, can we please just try and talk this out." I said running up in front of him blocking him from the door.

"No I can't do this right now, I have to go," He said as he tried to get by me.

"Ben please don't." I said as tears streamed down my face. He stared at me and I could see the pain in his eyes to see me this way. But he still couldn't shake the images of me with another man out of his head. He pushed me out the way as he opened the door.

"I'll be back," he said to me before shutting the door.

My heart was broken; I couldn't believe my secret was exposed. I honestly don't know how I ever thought I could hide this. I needed him, I loved him, and I wanted to marry him. But know I don't even know I that's possible, he said he will be back but when he does I have a feeling things will never be the same again.

_**Amy P.O.V**_

I was staring at the pot of over cooked rice. I came to a realization that I honestly couldn't cook. I was use to arguing people up and down when they said I couldn't cook but it was the truth, I couldn't.

"Seriously Amy how did you manage messing up a pot of rice." I shook my head as I stirred the rice.

"I don't know which one is worse you talking to yourself or you burning a pot of rice." I jump as I turned around to see Ricky standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Oh my god Ricky you scared the heck out of me." I said to him as I drop the spoon I was stirring the rice with on the counter.

"Hey beautiful," he said to me with a smile on his face as he walked up to me and planted a kiss on my lips.

"Hey you're acting as if you haven't seen me all day, and I thought you were staying home tonight."

"I ended it," he said flatly.

"You ended what?" I asked trying to clarify what he was saying.

"I told her I couldn't do it anymore, I want you Amy, I love you and I don't want to have to hide it anymore." I stood there staring at him. I couldn't believe that it was finally happening. He was leaving her, but I let that excitement leave me. Legally he was still married to her. So nothing will be over till he was officially divorced from her.

"I'm so happy to hear that Ricky but I'm not going to believe it till you're actually divorced from her."

"I can understand that but I promise you it's over."

"I hope so, but since you're here how about you cook me something to eat." I said smiling at him.

"Oh so you just use me for cooking."

"Yea and a lot of other things," I said winking at him.

"Ok I'll cook but you're going to help me." He said walking over to the sink as he washed his hands.

"Why do I have to help?"

"You know what I might not want you to help, seeing as how you burnt a pot of rice."

"That was accidental, I was watching this show Jerseylicious and I got distracted."

"Yea will you need to watch me at least I'm pretty sure you can learn something?

I helped out with basic things like getting the butter and chopping up onions. I was watching him as I thought about how our life could be. I loved Ricky so much and I was ready for everything. But I couldn't help but wonder was this really it, was he really done with Piper, I was taking out my thoughts as I heard loud knocking on my door and someone continuously knocking on the door.

"POLICE, POLICE OPEN UP." I looked at Ricky wondering what I should do.

"I have nothing on me let them-", he couldn't even finish his sentence before the cops came busting through the door."

"I have a search warrant to search this property." A detective said as held the piece of paper up.

"That's rude you guys shouldn't be able to just bust through doors like that I don't care if you have a search warrant or not." I said to him.

"If I were you I would be quiet." The detective said to me.

"You're wasting your time," Ricky said.

"Detective Ramsey we got something." I heard a cop yell from my basement.

"Hmm I don't think I am." Detective Ramsey said.

I turned looking at Ricky wondering what they could have possibly found in my house. I saw the cop bringing up a brown box, he sat it down on top of my table as he opened it, and it was full of cocaine.

"Amy Juergens you are under arrest," Detective Ramsey began to say as he cuffed my hands and continued to read me my rights. I couldn't believe Ricky would store drugs in a house where I laid my head, I was beyond piss. I looked over at him as I shook my head back and forth. He was now being arrested as he mouthed the words "It wasn't mine, I promise." I just turned my head the opposite way thinking how did a night start out with me burning a pot of rice; end up with me being arrested.


	17. Sunday Dinner

_**Ashley's P.O.V**_

I twirled my fork in the noodles of my spaghetti as I tried to block out the million questions my mother was asking me. We were having Sunday dinner and my mother was trying to figure out where Amy was.

"I just don't understand what could be keeping her this long, and you said you talk to her?" My mother asked barley touching her food.

"Yes mom she said she may be a little late, she's working at her store today." I said rolling my eyes in the back of my head out of annoyance. I knew this was going to be a long night seeing as how Amy had seemed to get herself locked up with her drug lord boyfriend.

"Why would she be working pass seven o clock on a Sunday?" My dad asked.

"Um I don't know maybe because she's the one who owns the store."

"I don't care what she owns I find it quite rude that she can't close early to make time for her family. I bet you if it was that guy who wanted her to do something she probably wouldn't even opened the store." My mom said as she took a sip of wine from her glass.

"You two need to get over yourselves, you should be happy for Amy." I said trying to make them feel guilty.

"We our happy for her Ashley, we just don't understand her lately that's all. And her not showing up for family dinner is the last straw." My mother said.

"Both of you our getting way to emotional about this," I said as I took my phone out to check my recent text messages.

"Ashley you know how we feel about phones at the dinner table." My dad said looking at me.

"Ok dad I am twenty not ten," I said as I scrunched up my face in aggravation. I was really getting sick of the both of them.

"I don't understand you with this attitude Ashley, you don't need to announce your age trust me we've been keeping up." My mom said.

"It's too many females in this family I blame you for never giving me a son," My dad said joking to my mother as he stood and walked over to the trash can to empty his plate.

"Hey you can't blame me for that, blame God and your sperm." She said laughing with her glass in her hand as she took another sip.

"Ok now that is just disgusting and I just completely lost my appetite." I said standing to my feet as I followed the same patterning my father did.

"Come on now how do you think you got here it certainly wasn't planting flowers." My dad said laughing as he stood by the kitchen sink with his arms folded.

"Well it was defiantly some planting involve it just wasn't the flowers." My mom said laughing even more, I was happy they was off the topic of Amy but this topic I didn't particularly care for either. At any moment they were going to be pouring me a glass a wine if are family discussions continued on like this. I gave my plate to my dad as he rinsed it off and placed it in the sink.

"Ok so it looks like this little family dinner is over, so I think I'm about to get going." I said attempting to walk passed my mother but she put her arm out stopping me.

"Oh no you're not we still have dessert."

"Umm I have cookies at my dorm." I said attempting to walk pass my mom again.

"Come on Ashley this is the reason why we have these family dinners so we all can bound as a family. We barely see you and you sister now since you both left home and our off into doing your own things." My dad said, I took a deep breath as I reluctantly sat back down in my chair.

"So what's for dessert?" I asked

"Chocolate cake," my mom said jumping up as she walked over to the counter.

"I really can't believe Amy didn't show up," My dad said opening up the cabinet as he took out three plates and handed them to my mom.

"It's not over yet she still can show up." I said looking at my dad as I wrestled with the bracelet on my wrist; I smiled just at the glance of it every time.

"She's not coming and why is you in la la land all of a sudden, and where did you get that bracelet from. It looks very expensive?" My dad asked.

"It was a gift." I said flatly not wanting to elaborate more than that. My mother then walked over to me as she placed my plate on the table.

"Can I get a fork mom?"

"Sure," she said reaching back on to the counter to hand me a fork.

"A gift huh I figured that." My dad said as he walked back over to the table with his plate in hand. My mom did the same as she took a seat at the table.

"Yes a gift."

"When did Toby start being able to afford things like that?"

"Why does it matter?" I said getting irritated all over again.

"Just asking no need for the attitude." My dad said as he dug into his cake.

"On another note, Ashley I receive your grades in the mail yesterday and can you answer me why your grades are slipping."

"Ok like I said before I am twenty years old, I don't need you two prying away in my business."

"Well until you pay your own way through college young lady your business is our business." My dad said.

"Ugh I knew I should've left." I said shaking my head as I took another bite of my cake.

"So why are your grades slipping Ashley?" My mom asked me again.

"Anne there beyond slipping she failed." My dad said to my mother.

"I don't know what either one of you are talking about." I said as I continued to finish off my cake.

"You don't know what where talking about huh?" My mom said standing up as she walked out the kitchen and into the living room.

"OH MY GOD, GEORGE GET IN HERE," My mother yelled. My father and I rushed in the living room in a panic. My mother was standing in the center of the living room with mail in her hand as she stared at the T.V screen. Amy had made the news as they showed her and Ricky being drugged out her house by police.

"They say she was arrested Friday night, but Ashley you said you talked to her today." My mother said looking at me.

"So wait you knew about this Ashley?" My father asked now looking at me too.

"Um that is my cue to leave, mom the food was great especially the chocolate cake," I said backing up as I grabbed my purse and keys dashing for the side door.

_**Amy P.O.V**_

I couldn't believe I was stuck in this rat hole. Monday couldn't get here fast enough; since we were arrested Friday night we wouldn't be able to see a judge till Monday morning. I knew my parents probably knew I was in here by now seeing that it was Sunday and we had family dinner. It was only so much lying Ashley could do; I knew I was in for a lecture once I got out of here. I hated this place and my body was sore all over from sleeping on this hard mattress, if you want to call it that. I really considered it to be a piece of card board. I wondered how Ricky's stay was going, he been here plenty of times before so I know he was doing better than I was. The food is disgusting I haven't even tried anything but just the look of it made me want to hurl. If I didn't get out here anytime soon I was going to die of starvation and pure boredom. I had to pee all out in the open, and you should see how much toilet paper they give you. Jail is really not the place to be. But I am thankful that I had to share a cell only with myself. That's when I heard footsteps approaching as a female officer appeared in my eyesight. She stopped in front of my cell as she began to unlock it.

"Ms. Juergens I found you a roomie," I watched as a red haired older lady walked in my cell.

"Have fun," The officer said smiling as she locked the cell back and walked away. I sat there for like five minutes with my mouth hanging open, so long for having a cell to myself.

"Hey how you doing they call me Red, but my name is Linda." She said with an accent as she stood in front of me with her hand extended.

"Hi, I'm Amy and I'm doing fine I guess," I said shaking her hand even though I was against it, wasn't no telling where her hands had been.

"Well honey," She said as she began to walk away from me. "When life gives seeds you just have to plant trees."

"Yea I agree but I'm not trying to plant any trees in here," I said as I looked around. There was no way I could make the best out of this situation. It seemed as if it was only getting worse and worse.

"Honey let me tell you something I came all the way from Mississippi, I love exploring trying different food and different men if you know what I mean." She said bursting into laughter at her own joke. I could only stare at her; I couldn't believe they stuck me with a lunatic.

"So Linda how did you end up in here if you don't mind me asking."

"Oh no I'm not ashamed about mine I wanted to be arrested I made a note to myself that I would try out each jail cell in the U.S.A." She said laughing again. "But I'm a prostitute, street walker if you want to get nasty. But I also have an escort service for my rich clients; you know the ones who like to spend a little extra.

"Okkkk," I said turning my head the opposite way.

"What about yourself, how you end up in here?"

"It's a long story." I said not caring to explain myself anymore.

"Well honey all we got is time."

"I just don't care really to talk about it."

"You know you look familiar, have you hit the streets before?"

"Defiantly not," I said with a disgusted look on my face.

"Well no need to look like that, sometimes you have to do what you have to do. But back to you I never forget a face."

"Well I don't know." I said staring at my hands picking with my nails.

"Ohhh I know, you were on the news last night, I was with this guy at the motel. And I saw you and your little boy toy being dragged out your house. You got arrested for cocaine. Baby you need to leave that stuff alone it aint no joke. I have done a lot of things in my life but never that."

She continued to talk but I blurred her out, I was on the news. What the hell? People are going to look at me as a criminal now. Wait till I get my hands on Ricky I said to myself as my cheeks flashed red.

_**Piper's P.O.V**_

I decided to go out tonight; I had needed a couple of drinks to take my mind off of Ricky. I was sitting at the bar of eye catcher as the night was coming to a close. I was one of the last one's in the club when someone approached me.

"I thought you would be at home worry yourself crazy with the hubby in jail?"

"Fuck him," I said taking another sip of my drink.

"Is there trouble in paradise?"

"Mike why are you so concerned about me isn't there other things you need to be doing?"

"Yea but I can't do that till you leave," He said to me with a smirk.

"Don't worry I will be leaving soon."

"How's Adrian?"

"She's good."

"And what about the baby?"

"That's something you need to be asking her don't you think?" I said looking up at him as I sat my drink down on the bar.

"I would but it's always issues when dealing with Adrian and she's not answering any of my calls." He said now taking a seat next to me.

"Imagine that." I said turning towards him.

"You know I always liked you, and when I first met you I knew you were too good for him."

"So you met her to huh," I said as I began to laugh. "Has everybody met her?"

"Pretty much," He said walking behind the bar as he poured himself a drink.

"I could go for another one" I said to him as he filled my glass up to.

"So how about a toast?" he asked me as he held up his glass.

"A toast to what?" I asked.

"To making this a good night?" I smiled as I raised my glass to his as they clicked. I then took a sip from the glass as the burning sensation tickled my throat. I looked up at him to find him staring at me.

"What?" I asked him with a smile.

"Can I kiss you right now?"

"If you have to ask than maybe you shouldn't."

"I was just trying to be polite?"

"I don't want you to have any regards for my feelings. I just want you to do me right here right now." He looked up at me shocked but he was up for the challenge. He came from behind the bar. He was now in front of me; he grabbed a fist full of my hair as he kisses me roughly. I wanted him I couldn't stop myself. He lifted me sat me on top of the bar as I wrapped my legs around him. I undid his tie as I then unbutton his shirt. He lifted my dress as he slipped off my panties. I allowed him to take advantage of my body. Glasses hit the floor along with a bottle of Ace of Spades. This was no love making it was just simply sex.

_**Jack's P.O.V**_

I stared at Ben as he sat on the opposite sofa. He looked like someone had died and to tell you the truth I was getting sick and tired of seeing him like this. And on top of that Ricky's in jail, talk about perfect timing. I can't believe Adrian was getting down with Mike, never would have guess. And she doesn't even know who the daddy to her baby is, not a good look.

"I just don't understand I gave her everything Jack." Ben said as he leaned back on the sofa with his eyes fixed on the floor.

"It's not your fault man."

"She says we were going through a lot than, but I never went out and hooked up with other girls. And she didn't even use protection." He said now clutching a pillow in his hands.

"Dude what is this you sound like a female."

"I'm hurt." He said as he wiped his eyes.

"Are you crying?"

"No…yes," Ben said now looking up at me.

"Get dress," I said standing up headed towards my room.

"Get dress for what, I don't want to go anywhere I just want to sit here and eat ice cream and watch Pretty Woman." He said yelling to me from the living room.

"Where going to find you somebody else to take your mind off the situation."

"I don't want anybody else," He yelled back. I was done arguing with him, I was getting dress and soon he would be too.

_**Author's Note**_

Ok guys that was this chapter, Let me know what you think. And sorry it took me so long to update between a baby, school and work things could get hectic. So don't be too mad at me. But thanks for reading my story and please REVIEW


	18. Court Is Now In Session

_**Amy P.O.V**_

"We call to the court Amy Juergens," The court officer announced as I was ushered into the room with my hands shackled behind my back. I look around the court room to see that it was filled with people along them were Jack, Ben, Ashley, and my parents. I really didn't have the energy to deal with them today. I just wanted to get out of here I thought as I looked up at the judge as the prosecutor spoke.

"Your honor, the defendant is the girlfriend of Ricky Underwood who we all know as the big time drug lord. She was arrested right along with him at her home where we found cocaine hiding in her basement. The people ask your honor that the defendant be held without bail."

I was standing there next to my attorney as I felt sweat forming up under my underarms. He made me sound like a cold hearted criminal. I couldn't stay in jail another day, I just couldn't. Just then it was my attorney chance to speak, I hope he was as good as Ricky said he was.

"Your honor Amy Juergens is an upstanding citizen of our community. She graduated high school with honors and is now in college where she earned her associates and will be granted her bachelors this summer. She owns her own clothing store, and she has never been in trouble with the law. I ask that my defendant be granted bail."

The judge looked down at the papers that lay out in front of her. The papers were in depth detail on Amy's case. She looked at the young girl and could tell she was just a girl in love. She had a feeling that Amy knew nothing about the cocaine. So she decided to act on her gut feeling.

"I grant the defendant bail set at 25,000."

I felt like I had just won the lottery, I was going home today. And I couldn't remain still as I swayed back and forth out of excitement. I was ushered back to my cell as the court officer opens the door that lead out the court room. Two other guards stood on the opposite side of the door waiting for me. One of them grabbed me as the other stood in front of me. We walked in the direction of my cell. We passed by two other officers as they walked a prisoner towards the courtroom. This made me think about Ricky I missed him but I was still mad at him. He said he didn't do it and I never would think he would. But you could never be so sure.

_**Ricky P.O.V**_

I hated being confined; I had to get out this place. I've been in jail before but never did I get use to it. Just think about every story you heard about jail, that's exactly how it is. It's filthy, and the food is terrible. My biggest concern was Amy though this wasn't the place for her and she didn't deserve it. I was piss at the fact that someone set us up. I was being escorted towards the courtroom as my mind remained on Amy; I wonder how court went for her. But however it went good or bad she had nothing to worry about, and I was going to make sure of that whatever I had to do. Amy would not be involved in this, I really hoped she believe me I would never put her life in danger. I was now standing in front of the door to the courtroom as my lawyer appeared on the side of me.

"So how are we doing this?" He asked just above a whisper.

"We fight it, but I don't want Amy involved in this at all I want all charges dropped against her."

"So you're going to say it was yours?"

"Do I have another choice?"

"We can tell them what you claim is the truth, that's it's not either one of yours. But I don't know how far that would get you, you most in likely won't be going anywhere no time soon no matter how you plea.

I looked at the floor as I felt I was running out of options. I had to get Amy out of this for good. No matter what happens to me.

"Plea none guilty Amy already has a set bail so that's a good sign, by the time of her next court date the charges will be dropped.

"I just need more time."

"More time for what?"

"To figure out who's behind this?"

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"Look just get the charges dropped against Amy, and let me worry about that."

_**Piper's P.O.V**_

She didn't even notice me as they hauled her through the courtroom. I couldn't believe she managed to get herself arrested. Nothing like this ever happened with Ricky and I. This honestly has me questioning his so called love for her. I mean he couldn't have cared about her too much if he placed drugs in the home where she laid her head. I waited for Ricky's case next as the judge took a brief break. I looked around to see Ben and Jack you think they would at least have the decency to say hi; a few moments later court was back in session.

"State vs. Richard Underwood," The court officer said as Ricky was brought into the courtroom cuffed on his ankles and wrists. He looked as best as he could for being in jail. I still for the life of me couldn't understand why I was here. But the fact will remain true that I will always love Ricky. I will always have a place for him in my heart even if there was no longer a place in his heart for me. I watched as the prosecutor stood and began to make Ricky look like the worse person ever.

"Your honor the people ask that the defendant Richard Underwood be held without bail as we look deeper into this case to bring it to trial. He is rumored to be smuggling cocaine from Colombia and many other illegal substances.  
>"Well I don't believe in rumors, I go by actual evidence. Let's stick to the case at hand." Said the judge.<p>

"Yes your honor," the prosecutor said as he walked back to his seat. Ricky's lawyer rose from his seat it was now his time to speak.

"Your honor my client has seen this courtroom many times before but never has he been convicted of any crime. He has a lucrative business where he makes honest money. I ask your honor that my client be released on a set bail till the next court date."

The judge looked over her paper work as she took a moment to speak.

"Now you're right your client has never been convicted of any crime but what concerns me is how many crimes he's been charged with. But seeing as how you have good behavior with the courts there is no doubt in my mind that you won't appear in court Mr. Underwood. So bail is set at 50,000 and the next court date will be on June 25th court is adjourned." The Judge said as she banged her gravel and roused from her seat.

I watched for a change in Ricky's reaction but there wasn't any. He stared with a blank look but I knew he was happy. I guess you could say I was happy to, but there was also another side of me that wanted him in jail.

_**Anne P.O.V**_

I was worried about my daughter but on the other hand I was real disappointed in her. Getting arrested for cocaine I couldn't believe it. I knew it wasn't hers it had to be Ricky's. He's no good for her I just wish she could see that, nothing good comes from messing with a married man. George and I waited for Amy in the visitation room as all these thoughts went through my mind. I was really visiting my daughter in jail. The doors open as I perked up a little bit in my seat. She walked in as they directed her towards our table. She looked confused and mad at the same time. She pulled the chair back as she took a seat.

"Amy, are you ok sweetie?" I asked with the pain of a mothers worry.

"Yea I'm fine." She said avoiding eye contact.

"Good, so how could you be so stupid?"

"George," I said as I yelled at him turning my face in his direction.

"We went over this time and time again I am grown I can make my own decision." Amy said as she looked back and forth between me and George.

"Well Amy no matter how old you are I'm always going to care, I'm always going to worry. You will never understand until you become a mother of your own and then you'll realize there is no pain like a mother's worry. I thought as you and your sister got older that it would get easier but it only got worse. When you were younger I was always able to protect you because you were at home with me tucked away in your beds at night. Now I don't know what's going on with you, I'm realizing that I can't protect you but that will never stop my worries or the pain of my heart." I wiped away the tears from eyes as some trickled down my face, I felt George hand as he rubbed my back.

"You see what you're doing to your mother?" He asked looking at Amy. Amy sighed as she took a deep breath; she pulled her hair to the back of her head with one hand as she stared off into space before she spoke.

"I understand mom and dad where you're coming from but you don't know Ricky, he really is a good guy, and I know if you got to know him you'll love him." She said with a spark in her.

"Amy you're sitting in jail because of him if he really was a good guy why would he put you in harm's way?" George asked.

"He said it wasn't his, he doesn't know how it got there." She said pleaded his case.

"Amy of course he's going to tell you that, you think he's really going to tell you the truth. I told you it was a stupid thing moving out of your apartment and moving in to whatever house he had." George said getting angry, like me he didn't like the thought of his daughter getting played with by some hoodlum.

"Ok why are you guys visiting me you should be getting me out of here?" Amy said as she folded her arms leaning back into her chair. I shook my head as I glanced at my daughter; even though she claimed to be grown she still held the same childish characteristics.

"Why should we get you out of here? You're so grown as you claim, I think we should let you be grown and handle this situation on your on." George said staring at Amy, I agreed with him but then again I didn't. I didn't like seeing my daughter sitting in a jail cell; she was young and so full of life she should be enjoying. But then again my mother instinct told me to let her sit, she needed it.

"Mom you can't leave me in here," Amy said as she looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Amy your father is right you're grown now you need to handle this own your own." Her mouth hung open as she couldn't believe what I just said.

"Fine then I don't need either one of you, I will get myself out." She said as she raised from her chair and began to walk away.

"Amy," I yelled to get her attention

"Yea mom," She said as she turned around slightly.

"I Love you, be careful." I said sincerely.

"Yea I love you too," she then walked towards the door as the guard grabbed her arm and escorted her out. It killed me to see my daughter like that but I knew she had to learn this lesson the hard way.

_**Adrian P.O.V**_

"Hey, you finally answered?" I said ecstatic that Ben had finally answered my call. We haven't spoken since he left that night.

"Yea what's up," He said nonchalant.

"When are you coming home?"

"I don't know Adrian I'm dealing with a lot right now."

"So you would rather just avoid the situation?" I asked getting slightly angry.

"What do you expect from me, you cheated on me Adrian and to top it off the child that you have been carrying for four months may not be mine. You can't begin to understand how that feels." I took a long pause trying to decide what to say next. I need him and I miss him. I needed him to be here with me. I can't go through this pregnancy without him.

"Look I know what I did was wrong Ben but babe I need you right now. Tomorrow I have an appointment to find out what I'm having and I wish you would come with me."

"I don't know if I could be there Adrian, this baby may not be mine.

"But it's a good possibility that it could be yours, Can you just put your feelings aside and be there for us?"

"Could you just put your feelings aside if it was me who had sex with someone else and they may be pregnant with my baby?"

I was silent because it was true, I don't know if I could be there for him if the situation was the other way around. But one thing was different this could actually be his baby.

"Well it's at 10:30 and I really wish you would come, but if you can't I understand."

"I'm not promising you anything, but If I can make it than I will be there but I have to go. I'm kind of busy at the moment."

"Ok well I hope to hear from you soon."

"Yea bye," He said hanging up the phone. I pulled the phone from my ear as I pressed end call. I hated the way he was talking to me. I wasn't use to this. I was use to him catering after me, taking care of me. I wondered would I ever have that same feeling again, I wondered would I ever be able to feel his touch again. I couldn't believe I risked losing the love of my life over a careless mistake. I looked down at my belly as I rubbed it. I really hope this baby is Ben. I looked at my phone in my hands as I felt it vibrate. I had a message from Mike; I wondered what he wanting now as I clicked on the message. I couldn't believe my eyes; I jumped up off my couch as I slipped on my pink Nike's. I was in a rage I couldn't believe this bitch, I grabbed my keys off they key holder as I headed out the side door. She had some explaining to do.

_**Author's Note**_

Thanks guys for all your reviews. To Madison thank you for your comment, and yea I included the family because I kind of missed them. Thanks Phiphlivee for your review you and Hisboo13 always have me laughing. And to Hisboo13 I did see the game I thought it was really good. I'm wondering if Derwin is ever going to agree with Tasha being there surrogate… But thanks guys hope you like this chapter and depending upon how many reviews I get I may just upload a chapter tonight. Oh Untold Love will be updated no later than this Monday. I'm almost done with the chapter just had to add a couple things.


	19. Words Of A Mistress

_**Ben P.O.V**_

I slipped my phone in my back pocket as I approached the counter, A lady with glasses sat typing something into the computer.

"Can I help you?" She asked finally looking up at me.

"Yea I want to bail someone out," I said as I reached into my other back pocket to grab my wallet.

"And who might that be?" She asked sounding annoyed.

"Amy Juergens," I said frowning up my face.

"Ok I need to see your I.D, and you do know her bond is 25,000 dollars."

"Yea actually I do," I said handing her my I.D; I didn't understand what was wrong with this lady.

"This is going to be credit right?"

"No actually cash?"

"Cash?" she asked looking surprised.

"Yea cash, you do use that to pay for things right?"

She rolled her eyes as she waited for some paperwork to print up. She grabbed it from the printer as she highlighted certain sections for me to read and sign.

"Make sure you read and make sure all the information is correct and sign the places I have circled," She said placing the papers on the counter right along with a pen. I looked over and reviewed them as I signed my signature right along with the date. I handed them back to her as she stamped them.

"That will be 25,000 dollars please," She said with a smile. I smiled to myself as I dug into my front pocket for my money. I took off the clip that held my money securely as I counted it again before handing it to her. I placed the money in her hand as she counted also.

"Thank you and it may take a little minute because they have to get everything processed for her to leave so you can have a seat." She said politely.

It's funny how you have to earn respect through money, I thought to myself as I took a seat. I knew this was going to be a long wait.

_**Piper P.O.V**_

What's wrong with you?" I asked Adrian as I stood with the door open as she stormed pass me. She walked into the living room as she through her purse down on the sofa. I followed her standing inches away wondering what was going on.

"So you were with mike last night?" She asked standing in a grey bebe jogging suit.

"Uh no why would you ask me something like that?" I asked trying not to make eye contact with her. She took out her phone pressing buttons as she through it in my face. I took it out her hands as a video played of me and mike from last night. How was he even able to tape us and why would he do this. I looked back up at Adrian as I seen fire blazing in her eyes.

"What cat got your tongue?

"Look it sort of just happen."

"Piper how could you, you know the girl code. Mike just wasn't some guy I hooked up with. I've been with him many times before and although I'm not in love with him. I did care about him."

"You really are blowing this whole thing up, I mean one minute you're crying on my shoulder about Ben and then the next minute you're down my throat for sleeping with Mike."

"You just don't get it, this has nothing to do with Ben or Mike, it's the fact that we are supposed to be best friends. I have been with this man sexually and unfortunately there may be a chance that this baby I'm carrying is his." Adrian stared fiercely at me. I really didn't know what to say but I knew I had to protect myself.

"He came on to me, and maybe I was wrong to fall for it but I needed some attention, I needed to feel loved and I didn't care who it was from." I said trying to hold back tears.

"I don't care if he came on to you? It's a million guys in this world Piper and you had to sleep with him?" She said pointing at me as she raised her voice.

"Look who's calling the kettle black, you're with Ben remember." I said getting defensive.

"I know who I'm with and I don't need you to remind me but this makes me question what type of friend you really are? I mean can I even trust you around Ben how do I know whenever you're feeling lonely you won't go after him?

"If he decides to sleep with me than I'm not the one you have to worry about." I gasp for air as I felt a sharp sting coming from my cheek; I couldn't believe she just slapped me.

"Damnnnnnnnnnnnnn", I heard a voice say as Adrian and I turned in the direction where it was coming from. I looked to see it was Jack with a smile plastered on his face along with Ricky who didn't look too happy.

"Mike huh?" Ricky asked looking at me, "very classy." He turned and walked away as I heard his footsteps going up the stairs. I felt like I was living at home with my mother again and I got caught for doing something I wasn't supposed to be doing but worse. Adrian walked over to the sofa as she grabbed her purse. She then walked up to me and stanched her phone out my hand.

"Stay away from me and anything that concerns me, I don't think are friendship could ever be the same," She said walking away from me as she attempted to walk pass Jack.

"Hey Adrian how you been?"

"Fine I just wished you would let me by?" She said tapping her foot against the floor.

"Don't you think you need to worry about Ben rather than concerning yourself with whoever Mike is doing, that's the reason why you're in this situation anyway?"

"Thank you," I said as I stood in the middle of my living room.

"Shut up," Adrian said looking back at me. She than looked at Jack as she said, "this has nothing to do with you either, can I get by please?"

He smiled as he stepped to the side, she walk pass him making sure to bump his arm on purpose. He shook his head as we heard the opening and closing of the front door.

"Mike just running right through y'all who's next Grace."

"Shut up Jack," I said rolling my eyes as I plopped down on the couch.

"Don't be mad at me, I just don't understand why Mike. Come on Piper you can do a lot better than him." He said walking closer into the living room.

"What I do is not anyone's business, why are you even here?"

"Ricky had to change clothes if you must know."

I stood to my feet as I remembered that Ricky was here, I wanted to talk to him.

"Where you going?" Jack asked me as he noticed me walking towards him.

"To talk to Ricky," I said not bothering to stop as I passed him and ran up the steps. I walked towards my room as I heard the sounds of water running. I walked in the room where I saw a duffel bag on the bed full of clothes. I sat down on the bed next to the duffel bag. I looked around at what use to be the room I shared with my husband. Sometimes I think if I would never went looking for things than maybe Ricky would still be happy with me. I would have known of no Amy and Ricky would have just kept on this act, I think I prefer that. I heard the water stop to the shower as Ricky step out the bathroom with just a towel on.

"Hey," I said to him as I stood while he walked over to his dresser and applied deodorant.

"Hey," he said still focus on getting ready not paying me any attention.

"You treat me so wrong Ricky, you can't even talk to me," I said trying to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry Piper, I'm just going through a lot right now," he said finally looking up at me.

"And I'm not, your leaving me Ricky. My husband is leaving me." He looked down at the floor as I continued to speak. "Even though I'm hurting I still love you?"

"Really is that why you spelt with Mike?"

"That was nothing, and who are you to call out me?" I said getting irritated with him. He started to laugh as he looked up at me with a smirk.

"I'm not; I just wish it wasn't him. I want to see you happy, I want you to be loved but I don't want you to be hurt and he's been with Adrian anyway. I don't understand why either one of you dealt with him. But just don't make it a habit."

"I don't want him Ricky; I don't even know why I did it. I just wanted to feel wanted. I haven't felt that way in a long time. And I was drinking and things just got out of hand."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me. Just promise me you'll be careful with anyone you choose to deal with? He said staring at me.

"So this is really it, you're really done?" I asked him.

"Yea I'm done Piper." He said walking back into the bathroom with clothes in his hands.

If someone would have told me four years ago that this was going to happen, I would have never believed them.

_**Ben P.O.V**_

"So he's really going to be in there all the way till June," Amy said on the passenger side, she looked as if she was about to have a panic attack.

"Yea they didn't grant him bail so that's what it looks like." I said trying my best to keep a straight face, it was hard lying to Amy but Ricky wanted me to. He wanted to surprise her.

"It's only April I have to wait two whole mouths to be with him, this is just too much," She said shaking her head as she stared out the window.

"He will be fine and so will you."

"I hope so, I just don't know about this." She said now pulling at her hair as she closed her eyes.

"You don't know about what?" I asked looking over at her but still keeping my eyes on the road.

"I don't know if I can handle this life style you guys live, I'm all over the news. I don't feel comfortable in my own house now. I feel like I'm a walking target." I was surprised to hear her talking like this. But I could understand.

"None of us wanted this life style for us. It just happen like it does for so many others. You have to be a strong woman to deal with it. We try are best to protect the woman we love, but sometimes things get out of our control, If you can't handle it than you need to let him know. Don't play with his feelings."

She looked up at me but she didn't say a word. I turned up the radio as we drove the rest of the way in silence.

_**Ashley's P.O.V**_

"Just stop it," I said to Toby as I pushed him off of me. I stood up and walked over to the window.

"What did I do?" He said sitting up on the bed in confusion.

"Nothing it's not."

"You it's me right, you've been singing that same tune for a minute now Ashley." Toby said cutting me off.

"I don't mean to," I said barley looking at him as I chewed away at my nails.

"Is this how it's going to be with us, whenever I touch you, you run? You never use to be this way with me. In fact you use to complain about how I don't touch you enough."

I closed my eyes tight hoping I could get him out of my head but I couldn't he was threating the feelings I had for Toby.

"So what you're just going to ignore me," He said now standing up walking over to me.

"Why can't you just leave this alone, I'm just not in the mood," I said getting annoyed attempting to walk away from him.

"I'm not going to leave it alone Ashley because I don't understand it, you never acted like this. I have a girlfriend who's uncomfortable for me to touch her." I turned my head and looked at the floor not wanting to lock eyes with him.

"Do you want to just end this because I'm not trying to force you to be with me, and if things are going to continue to be like this maybe this relationship isn't good for either one of us."

"So you want to break up with me?" I asked him getting defensive.

"Are you even listening to me, I'm trying to make this relationship work. I want to be with you Ashley if I didn't I would have left a long time ago."

"I know and I'm sorry, you're wonderful you treat me how every girl in this world wishes to be treated. And I do love you. But it's a lot going on with my family and dealing with this court stuff with Amy isn't making it any better. I guess I have been taking it out on you. I don't mean to." I said walking up to him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I understand but you have to learn to talk to me, don't shut me out," He said as he kissed the top of my head.

"I know," I told him as I closed my eyes to inhale his scent. I hated the way I was feeling and I knew it had nothing to do with my family. It was my guilty mind playing with my emotions. How do you tell your boyfriend that you long for the touch of another man? You don't.

_**Amy P.O.V**_

Biting into this burger felt like heaven, I didn't realize how hungry I was till I was done eating and wished I had order more. I looked around my house and noticed how uncomfortable I was. I told Ben he could leave but I really wish I wouldn't have. I walked into the kitchen and it was exactly how we left it cooked food on the stove and butter, milk and chopped up onions scattered on the counter. But now it has turned in to sour milk, melted butter, and a funky smell of onions. I covered my nose as I began to clean up. I nearly choked off the smell of the milk when I poured it down the drain. I grabbed the bleach as I started to pour it over my counter tops and down the sink. I decided to let it sit as I cleaned of the stove. I dumped the food in the garbage as I then sprayed the stove down with bleach. My mind was conflicted. I love Ricky lord knows I do. But could I be the woman he needs and can he be the man I need. I finished cleaning up the kitchen as I tied the trash bag. I decided I would take it out later because I needed a bath. I started taking off my shirt as I jogged up the stairs to my bedroom. I needed to relax; I never knew how much I took things for granted till I ended up in this situation. I through off my shoes to the floor once I walked into my room along with my pants. I walked back out into the hallway with nothing but my panties and bra on I walked up to my closet where I kept my candles I took out two tropical petal candles along with a lighter. I walked back into my room as I lit both of the candles and placed them on my tub each opposite of each other. I turned on the water to the tub as I checked the temperature making sure it was just right. I then poured my sweet vanilla bubble bath into the water. I waited for my water to fill up in the tub as I pulled my hair out my messy ponytail. I felt like I been to hell and back as I laughed at my reflection in the mirror. I than took out my tooth brush and tooth paste as I began to brush my teeth. I heard the ringing of my phone as I spit out the tooth paste into the sink and rinsed my mouth. I walked into my room as I grabbed my phone of my bed I had a missed a call from Lauren. I took my phone into the bathroom with me. I sat it down on the edge of the tub; I took of my bra and panties and slipped into the tub as I turned off the water. I laid my head back and grabbed my phone going through my recent calls to call Lauren back.

"Hey jailbird how was your vacation?" she said answering the phone.

"Not funny," I said not sounding a bit amused.

"Amy you're going to have to learn how to joke about this situation."

"If it was you trust me you wouldn't be in the mood to joke either."

"It couldn't have been that bad."

"I had to share a cell with a forty five year old prostitute who insisted on telling me stories of her in the early 80s." I said as I placed Lauren on speaker and began to lather myself with soap.

"Ok maybe that was bad," Lauren said as she begins to laugh. I began to laugh with her as I thought about the crazy weekend I had.

"See there you go laugh a little it makes things seem better than they actually are."

"I know I sat here thinking about it and I must admit it was kind of funny." I said laughing again.

"Well I am happy your home, have you talk to Ricky?"

"No I haven't he won't be getting out no time soon but he had Ben bail me out."

"Aw I'm sorry to hear that." Lauren said with her voice full of compassion and concern.

"Yea me too, but I'm still upset with him Lauren."

"Well Amy you know what type of life he lives and you been knew about this I remember you telling me that's one of the things that attracted you to him. I thought it was a little twisted but hey for each its own. If liked it I loved it.

"Yea that was the dumb naive me talking, it's a whole lot different when you're actually involved." I said to Lauren as I scrubbed away at my skin.

"So what are you saying, you thinking about calling it quits with Ricky?"

"I don't know Lauren, I don't even know if that' possible. I love Ricky and I honestly couldn't see myself with anyone else. But I can't live like this, I don't feel safe anymore, I want him to go legit"

"You need to talk to him; I bet you'll feel a lot better. You need to tell him everything you just told me. Because you and I both know you are not done with that boy." She said laughing, I laughed along with her as my mind got distracted.

"Oh my God what's going on with my store?"

"Fine trust me I told you I had this all under control, Kai has been doing a great job, she has really helped me out this last couple of days."

"Oh thank God I don't know what I would do without you Lauren, I been worried about my store all weekend. I can't wait to get in there tomorrow I missed it."

"Yea its fine I don't have a life anyway no man, no nothing."

"Shut up, I don't know why you won't let me hook you up with someone.

"I don't know Amy."

"Come on it will be fun; I know what type of guys you like."

"We'll see."

"Ugh you're no fun," I said as I rinsed off my body.

"That's funny I was just saying the same thing about you, what are you doing anyway?"

"Oh nothing just taking a bath."

"You have been taking a bath this whole time?"

"Uh yea do you have a problem with that?" I asked sarcastically.

"Uh yea actually I do call me back Iater after your done fondling with yourself."

"No honey I have a man that's what you do."

"You must have me mixed up with someone else, I have to go bye, bye now."

"Ok bye," I said laughing as I seen my phone blinking call ended. I was in the tub for five more minutes when I decided I was ready to get out. I let out the water right before I stood to my feet. I grabbed my towel and dried myself off. I then wrapped the towel around my body. I step out on to the cold bathroom floor, mad at myself that I had forgotten my house shoes. I walked into my room as I turned my T.V to Lifetime. I sat on my bed glancing at the T.V screen while I lathered my body in lotion. I then grabbed my remote and turned my volume down. I could have sworn I heard something; I grabbed a white t-shirt and black jogging pants and quickly put them on. I then heard the same noise again, someone was in my house. I quickly grabbed my phone ready to call the cops, Lauren, Jack, or Ben he'll I don't know somebody.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I felt my heart skip a beat as my phone slipped from my hands and hit the floor. I couldn't do anything but fear for my life as a barrel of a gun was facing me. The only person I could call on at that moment was God himself.

_**Author's Note**_

Ok that was the chapter tell me what you all think. I really loved all your reviews and I thank you all who read my story even if you don't review. But a special thanks to lanae96, midwood88, Madison89, Phiphilivee, Sokiew, and Ramyfan1981 and to Hisboo13, yes I did see the game and girl that was the funniest part with that Bonnie lady I could not stop laughing… But thanks again everyone hope you liked the chapter.


	20. Eye Chilling

_**Amy P.O.V**_

_**What do you do when a gun is being held to your head? You pray…**_

I sat on my bed praying silent prayers with my eyes closed shut. I felt like my chest was going to explode due to the excessive pounding of my heart. I couldn't stop myself from shaking I was a nervous wreck.

"Calm down if you do what I say than you won't get hurt." The masked gunman said as he stood in front of me leaning on my dresser.

"Who are you and why are you doing this?" I said trying to hide the fear in my voice.

"Why are you asking questions?" He said while pointing the gun at me.

"I don't mean to upset you; I'm just trying to figure out what you want."

"Trust me you soon will know." He said walking towards my window while still having the gun aimed at me. Just then his phone went off as he slipped his hand in his pocket to retrieve it.

"Yea," He said into the phone once he had it connected to his ear. I notice his gaze slip off me as he focused on his conversation. I knew this was my chance. If I wanted to get out of here safely I had to act now and quickly. I slipped my right hand under my mattress as I landed my hand on the item I was looking for. I wrapped my hand around the box cutter as I slowly pulled it from under the bed. I didn't quite know what I was going to do with it but I decided I could use it to the best of my advantage.

"So what do you want me to do with her?" I heard the masked gunman ask whoever was on the other end of the phone, as he began to become careless with the gun he once had focused on me.

"Ok make sure you are there." He said right before closing his phone and slipping it into his back pocket.

"So what now?" I asked him while squeezing the box cutter that rested in my hand.

"What did I tell you about asking questions?" he said while staring at me. He was very intimidating with that mask on his face; all I could make out were those dark brown eyes. They weren't welcoming eyes though; they were cold, fearless, and angered. While staring at him I wondered his story, how did he end up the way he is.

"What's your story?" I asked him ignoring his question.

"You ask too many questions." He said to me again as he slipped his gun behind his back into the waist of his pants. I guess he was becoming comfortable or maybe he felt I was harmless. Whichever one it was he had just made a big mistake.

"We might as well talk seeing as how we are going to be accompanied by each other's company." I said hoping he didn't notice my hand balled up in a fist.

"Well if you haven't notice I don't like to talk too much. I'm all about handling my business and that's what I attend to do." He said now leaning on my dresser.

"Wow this is defiantly going to be a long night." I said sarcastically.

"You just keep on talking huh?"

"Yea I do and you know it would be a lot easier to talk to you if you took that mask off your face."

"Well that's not going to happen and lucky for you, you don't have to worry about talking to me."

"It seems as if someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." I said shaking my head as he started to laugh.

"You just don't give up do you?"

"I tend to get bored at my own thoughts."

"What's your story, this life isn't a place for you. You're dealing with very dangerous people who could put you and vary dangerous situations like this one."

"I know exactly who I'm dealing with, and we were talking about you remember."

"Well I don't feel like talking about me." Just then his phone began to ring. He pulled it out his back pocket and answered it. I closed my eyes tight, feeling uncertain about what I was about to do.

"Let's go," he said walking quickly over towards me. He bent down in front of me attempting to grab my left arm. I pulled away and he attempted again. I than raised my right hand to his eye digging the box cutter as deep as I could into it, while flinching to his load screams of agony. Using all my strength I managed to kick him into my dresser. I drop the box cutter as I ran as quickly as I could out my bedroom door. I ran down the steps as I fled for the kitchen looking for my car keys. I started to panic as I looked at an empty kitchen counter where I usually kept them. I decided to just make a run for it as I headed towards the side door. Just when I was about to open the door I felt to arms wrap around me pulling towards the basement. I was yelling and trying to fight them off as the person shook me trying to calm me down.

"Amy calm down it's me," as soon as I heard those word I already knew who it was.

"Oh my god Ricky," I said turning around throwing myself in his arms. "When did you get out Ben said you were going to be in there till June?" I said touching the side of his face. I was so happy to see him especially at this moment.

"Yea I was trying to surprise you but I see someone got in the way?" Ricky said brushing a finger passed my chin.

"Who is he and what does he want?" I asked him as he grabbed my hand and we began to walk up the steps.

"Someone who wants to kill us."

_**Ashley's P.O.V**_

"Hey," I said answering my phone as I walked around my dorm room.

"Hey what are you doing, I've been trying to get a hold of you all day," Toby said

"Yea well I had a lot going on today. Amy had court so I went with my parents to that, came home took a nap and now I'm getting ready for my 6 o'clock class." I said while placing my textbook and notebook in my bag for my geography class.

"Oh ok how did court go?"

"It went well they set her a bail so I'm pretty sure she will be getting out soon."

"She's still sitting in jail?"

"Yea my mom and dad decided to let her sit in there surprisingly." I said now throwing my bag over my shoulder and headed towards the door.

"That's kind of harsh." Toby said as I was starting to get annoyed with his Amy interrogation.

"Well I don't think so, Amy is a grown woman and she knows exactly who she's involved with."

"I understand that but she still is there daughter I can't believe they would just leave her in there."

"She will get herself out I'm pretty sure Ricky is finding some way to come to her rescue, but it's a quarter till six and I have to finish getting ready for class." I said now walking in the crowd of college students in a hurry to get to class.

"Why are you going so early?" Toby questioned.

"Because I have a test and I want to get a couple of minutes to study before class start."

"Oh ok will I was just calling to tell you I love you."

""I love you to Toby," I said him but to myself I was now unsure of those words.

"Umm do you think you would want to go out later maybe get a bite to eat?" Toby asked

I stopped in front of my class as I took a deep breath. I really was unsure of what to say. Toby was my boyfriend and I do enjoy spending time with him but things aren't the same anymore. I was slowly but surely pulling away from him.

"Maybe we can, let's see what the night brings." I said as I heard him snicker.

"Yea whatever Ashley, man I swear it's the same damn thing with you. If you don't want to be in this relationship than just say that, just don't continue to lead me on. I have to go," Toby said as his words were then followed by silence. I looked at my phone with a frown on my face I couldn't believe he had just hung up on me. I decided to let him slip from my mind as I entered my class and took a seat. Just when I sat down my phone begun to ring again I glanced at it and instantly felt a warming sensation take hold over my body. I grabbed my phone off my desk while pressing answer.

"Hey I've been thinking about you all day?" I said while looking around my classroom thanking god that I was the only one in there.

"Really, what are you doing?

"Nothing on my way too class, will really I'm already here just waiting on the teacher and everybody else."

"What time your class start?"

"At 6 I just like to get here early so I can leave early." I said as he laughs a little.

"Please don't be a drop out?"

"I'm too cute to be a drop out?

"You still haven't chosen a major have you?"

"I did but college can't provide it to me?"

"Oh yea what's that?

"My dream is to be a rich man's wife? I said exposing a smile on my face as if he could see it.

"What you telling me you want to be my wife?"

"Are you a rich man?"

"I'm beyond rich I'm wealthy, my great grand kids will never have to work a day in their life. I promise you that."

"And neither will I."

"You humor me I love your confidence."

"Whatever, when am I going to see you?"

"When you stop playing games with pool boys." He said as I rolled my eyes in the back of my head.

"Oh my gosh shut up."

"I don't understand why you keep leading on the stray. You don't what to be with him so why make him suffer."

"Because you're the one who makes me suffer."

"How do I make you suffer?"

"Sometimes it can be days when I don't hear from you or see you. And then you just reappear like you never disappeared."

"Living the life I live I can't afford to be around you all the time."

"Yea tell me something I haven't heard before." I said now looking around noticing the class starting to fill.

"You a mess you know that."

"Yea I know that."

"What are you doing after class?" He asked

"Nothing I was just going to go home and drown my sorrows of missing you in bowl of ice cream."

"What time is your class over?"

"Seven thirty but I could make it seven.

"Yea do that, I will be there at seven. Don't have me waiting too long I missed you." He said as a smile spread across my lips.

"I won't I missed you too much."

"Ok bye

"Bye," I said as I remove the phone from my ear. I didn't even notice my teacher had entered the room as I placed my phone on my desk. I couldn't wait to get out of here; I couldn't wait to be with him. When I'm with him I feel so free, content, and completely happy and nothing or no one crosses my mind not even Toby.

_**Amy P.O.V**_

I grabbed on to Ricky's arm as tight as I could as we walked back up the basement steps. I really wanted to sit down and talk with him but at this moment we had bigger problems to solve. We were now walking through the kitchen, once we reached the steps I hesitated to move.

"Trust me you have nothing to worry about; I have this all under control." He said pulling my hand a little as I gave in and followed him up the steps. Ricky was to calm for me, and what worried me the most was I didn't know where the guy was. We were both walking up the stairs hand and hand like someone didn't just try to kill me, and like that someone wasn't sill in this house. We reached the top of the stairs but still I could see no one. I wonder was he even still up here. We continued to walk down the hallway as my heart started to beat even faster. I squeezed his hand tighter as we came upon my room. He looked back at me as he entered first, and I followed.

"Hey Amy," I heard a familiar voice say as I looked up to see Jack leaning on the wall with Ben sitting on the bed. The once masked gunman was now sitting in a chair with his hands tied behind his back.

"Hey Jack and Ben," I said looking surprised at the picture unfolding before me.

"You gave him a nice eye," Ben joked looking over at the guy, as blood escaped his left eye.

"Fuck off all of you." The guy said while spitting on the floor.

Ricky let go of my hand as I backed up towards the wall.

"It looks like someone has a potty mouth," Ricky said walking closer towards the guy.

"I know you work for Mike; I know you were trying to harm my lady. So what do you think your fate should be out of this situation?" Ricky asked looking down at the guy.

"I don't give a fuck about you and most of all I don't give a fuck about her." He said with a smirk as he stared at me with one eye.

"Wrong answer," Ricky said as he now turned and looked at me, "Ames it's in your hands what do you want me to do? I locked eyes with Ricky as he waited for my answer. I then looked at that guy with the devilish smirk. I knew if I let him live he would come after us and that was a risk I wasn't willing to take. But I also knew I could never take a life.

"Let's make him adjust to life as a blind man," I said walking over to Ricky. He smirked at me as he bent down touching his forehead with mine.

"I guess I'll go get a knife." Ben said standing to his feet.

"What about a box cutter?" I asked

"That a work?" Jack said now walking closer towards Ricky and me. I broke away from Ricky as I searched for the box cutter that I had thrown on the floor. I found it sticking from under my dresser with spatters of blood. I picked it up and walked back over towards them. Ricky reached his hand out ready to grab it. I gave it to him as I backed away a little.

"Go ahead downstairs," Ricky said to me.

"No I want to watch," I said to Ricky, he stared at me for a second and could tell I wouldn't budge. I turned and looked at the guy as Ricky walked over to him and kneeled down in front of him. He lifted the box cutter to his right eye and dug into it like I did his other once before but with much more force. His screams of pain were the only noise that filled the room, and to my surprise this time I didn't flinch, I just watch as the blood trickled down his face.

_**Author's Note**_

_**Ok guys that's the chapter 20… And I want to thank all of you who read and review my story. I apologize for the extra late update. Sometimes life has a way of getting in the way. But please review and I promise the next update will be soon. So REVIEW guys and thanks for reading. Love you all p.s I know yall was so mad at me. Lol sorry**_


	21. Blood Lines

Mike sat on the leather couch in his office starring at the clock. He was growing in patient as time ticked away. He traced his fingertips along his phone as he played with countless apps. He knew something wasn't right, Cliff was never late. He was a valued worker of Mike's because no matter what he always got the job done. As time continued to tick away he knew Cliff wasn't coming, he most and likely was lying in a pool of blood releasing his last breath. A smirk had formed across his face as he thought about the situation at hand. Ricky had won again, it seem like he was always winning these days. He stood up and shook his head in disbelief he had to get rid of him for good, but how could he get rid of someone who possessed all the knowledge he did. Who can see the answer to a problem that no one seems capable of solving but him? Ricky could read his mind like a book. He knew the ends and outs of this business just like him. He knew what moves to pull and which ones to go against. Mike went after Amy because he knew that was a weak spot for Ricky; he thought if he could get her he would have Ricky in the palm of his hands. He was wrong Ricky was just too quick.

"He's not coming," A voice said entering Mike's office. Mike looked up from his phone locking eyes on his best friend and business partner Jason.

"I know," Mike said looking back down at his phone.

"I told you it was too soon, I knew he was going to make bail?" Jason said referring to Ricky as he walked closer towards Mike.

"I didn't even know he made bail till you knew he made bail and by that time it was too late, Cliff already had the plan in progress. Ricky wasn't supposed to make bail." Mike said now standing up.

"Now do you see why I said this was a wrong idea teaming up with the feds?"

"Were not teaming up with the feds, where just using one." Mike said opening up the file cabinet.

"Whatever way you want to look at it that's fine but I don't trust him, I never felt good about any cop and certainly him."

"I was just trying to find an easier way to take Ricky out."

"Why don't you just let it go?"

"There becoming too big of a threat, where losing a lot of money since they opened up Blue Madonna. And then they even had the audacity to ask us to sell to them and now they working with are supplier." Mike said shaking his head back and forth as he looked through his file cabinet.

"Wait what," Jason asked unsure of what he just heard.

"Yea an inside bird say they teamed up with the Cuban himself Rodrigo." Mike said sarcastically flashing a smirk.

"We just have to take them out, fuck going through that broad," Jason said in an uproar.

"It's easier said than done."

"Well something has to be done," Jason said with his hand balled up in a fist. He couldn't believe what he was hearing they too were now working with Rodrigo. Them opening up Blue Madonna was one thing but now this. He was a man about his money and he felt that it was being stolen from him. He was putting his trust in Mike but as years went by he was slowly losing the confidence he once had in him.

"Look we will come up with something; we just have to think out the box. Hit them when they least expect it." Mike said finally finding what he was looking for as he laid some papers on his desk.

"What's that?" Jason asked out of curiosity.

"Adrian lab reports," Mike said as he looked through the papers.

"You bribe her doctors?" Jason asked with a pit of laughter.

"Hey she don't won't to talk to me I have to find out information on my baby somehow."

"And you don't think that has anything to do with you sleeping with her best friend?" Jason asked.

"She wasn't talking much to me anyway because of that thing she lay with." Mike said.

"You know this probably isn't your baby right?" Jason asked.

"Yea I know that." Mike said aggravated that people keep reminding him that.

"I'm just hoping your being realistic about the situation and I'm going to leave it at that." Jason said not wanting to dig deeper into the situation.

"I just hate that I allowed myself to fall in love with her. No female can compare to her but she doesn't feel the same way." Mike said leaving Jason surprised, he knew he had feelings for Adrian but he didn't know they were still there. He wasn't use to hearing Mike talk like this.

"I tried to warn you about her, I knew getting involved with her would be a bad idea. But you'll be fine." Jason said trying to give his friend some advice.

"Yea I know but on a lighter note what do you have up for the night?" Mike asked needing to change the subject. A smile spread across Jason face as he remembered he had plans with Ashley.

"You know that girl I've been telling you about? Jason asked.

"Yea her name Amber or something like that? Mike asked while laughing unsure of what the girl name was, all he could remember was that it started with an a.

"Ashley," Jason said correcting his friend. "But yea I plan on seeing her tonight. And I'm pass in hour late she's going to be piss." Jason said looking at his watch.

"She's the one with the boyfriend right?" Mike asked.

"Yea but she doesn't want him." Jason said with confidence.

"Well just be careful with that situation, don't end up like me." Mike said jokingly but hoping his friend knew he was serious.

"I will but I'm about to get going, see you tomorrow."

"Alright," Mike said as Jason left out the office. He looked down at the papers laid across his desk. He was nervous about this whole situation he wanted Adrian desperately and he wanted this baby even more. But it was a good chance this baby wasn't his.

_**Amy P.O.V**_

My head was spinning, my knees were becoming weak, and my heart was suffering. Water ran in the sink while I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My hair hung loosely, my eyes were puffy, and my nose was red. I really didn't understand why I was so upset over this guy; he was going to kill me. But I wasn't the type of person to wish harm on anyone. Since I had got arrested that night nothing had been the same. People are after me they want me dead just because of my association with Ricky. I never knew my life would be in danger like this, I always felt that Ricky could protect me. But no matter how hard he tries he can't protect me from everything. He has a club to run and other things that require his attention, and I have a store to run and classes to attend. I felt like everything was slipping out my hands. Everything that was normal in my life was no longer normal. Things were changing and I didn't like it at all. I couldn't talk to anyone other than Ricky about this because I was afraid to utter the words, I felt ashamed about what I told Ricky to do to that guy.

I had just taken a bath for the second time today, I was so tired and exhausted but I didn't think I could go to sleep. I started to comb through my hair hoping to take my mind off everything but it was useless. Tears again started to pour down my cheeks. I bent down over the sink cuffing water in the palms of my hands; I poured the water over my face in hopes of masking the tears. I dried my hands on the side of my robe that clung tightly around my body. I looked back in the mirror and pulled my hair up into a messy bun. I decided I had enough of crying as I turned off the bathroom light. I walked out into my hotel suite as I plopped down on the bed. I didn't know what was taking Ricky so long but I wish he would hurry back. I didn't feel safe being here even though there were two guards outside my door I still didn't feel safe. I grabbed my phone to get a look at the time and saw it was eleven o'clock. I laid my head down on my pillow trying to wait up for Ricky. I was fighting with my eyes to stay awake but they were slowly falling heavy, I eventually gave in drifting off to sleep.

_**Ricky P.O.V**_

It was Monday night and Blue Madonna was closed, I stood at the bar pouring myself a drink.

"Do either of you want one?" I said asking Ben and Jack before I put the scotch away.

"I think I need something else Ben said as he came behind the bar with me looking for another drink.

"What about you?" I asked looking at Jack.

"I'm good with this," He said as he was lighting a Cuban cigar.

I sat the bottle of scotch down on the bar as I lifted my glass taking a sip.

"This has been a real fucked up day including weekend." I said while taking another sip from my glass.

"Who you telling, try living with this emotional wreck over here," Jack said pointing to Ben. "He's been watching pretty woman and eating ice cream every night like a sixteen year old virgin."

"Ok look shut up I'm going through a lot right now, you could be a little more supportive." Ben said looking at Jack.

Jack and I burst into laughter at Ben little hissy fit.

"I'm glad the two of you are able to laugh at my pain." Ben said getting a little upset.

"Ben you have to man up, don't let her get to you like this." I said trying to give him some advice.

"It's not as easy as you two think."

"You'll be fine." Jack said taking a puff from his cigar.

"Have you talked to her?" I asked ben referring to Adrian.

"Yea earlier today she has appointment tomorrow." Ben said finding him a bottle of coconut ciroc.

"I mean about the situation?"

"No not really, I really don't care to talk to her. I feel like everything she has to say are lies I can't trust that girl." Ben said now pouring himself a drink.

"Maybe that's what you need to do; Just talk to her it just may do you some good." I said to Ben.

"Ok now that were done with this little Adrian intervention what's the plan?" Jack asked looking between Ben and me.

"First it's time we make another business move?" I said looking at the both of them.

"And what is that?" Asked Ben.

"Were well established right?" I asked the both of them

"Yea," The both said looking at me.

"Well how about we cement this empire that were building on."

"You talking about a job, we haven't done one of those in years." Jack said.

"I know but this will secure everything. We would be set for life."

"So you're talking about leaving the game?" Ben questioned

"No not at all, leaving the game is not even an option but we need to disappear for a minute." I said as I took another sip from my glass.

"So what do you have in mind?" Jack asked

"Liberty Bank."

"Are you on drugs, haven't you heard the saying never get high on your own supply?" Jack said looking at me like I had lost my mind.

"Yea I don't know Ricky that's a large corporation, we won't be able to make it in or out without getting caught or being killed." Ben said.

"Yes we will?" I said to Ben.

"And how do we plan on doing this?" Jack asked.

I slid my hand in my back pocket pulling out a piece of paper.

"With this," I said holding up the piece of paper.

_**Adrian P.O.V**_

I was home alone flicking through channels, I couldn't find nothing to watch so I decided leave it on Khloe & Lamar. After a couple of minutes I found myself becoming envious of this woman who I didn't even know. It looks as if she has the perfect life with the perfect marriage. I wanted that to be Ben and me. I thought maybe we would have a chance at happily ever after but I found a way to screw that up along with everything else in my life. I really hoped he would come to my appointment, I may be being selfish but I really need him. I was taking out my thoughts as I heard the buzzing of my phone that lay beside me. Without picking it up I could see it was Mike I didn't even have the energy to answer. I wished he would just leave me alone. It's too many females in this world; he needs to find another one to chase. Even if this baby is his and Ben never comes back to me, Mike and I would never happen. I looked down at my phone again as I felt it vibrating. I thought it was him calling again but to my surprise it was Grace.

"Hey blondie?" I said answering the phone.

"Hey pregnant woman, What you doing?" Grace asked.

"Nothing just sitting here watching T.V and missing Ben."

"Have you talked to him?"

"Yea a little today, I told him about my doctor's appointment tomorrow. He really didn't care to talk to me though I doubt if he even comes to my doctor's appointment."

"Aw will do you want me to come I would hate for you to have to go by yourself."

"Awe please do I would really appreciate that."

"It's no probably I would love to see my god baby, But I have some things to tell you."

"Oh god what?" I asked scared of what she might say.

"I had sex with Jack."

"Grace," I said yelling into my phone.

"I know."

_**Jack's P.O.V**_

"We'll let the games begin," I said referring to the plan Ricky had just broke down to me and Ben.

"So what are we going to do about Mike I hope it results in killing him." Ben said taking a sip from his glass.

"You know I don't want to have his blood on my hands." Ricky said

"I understand that but he doesn't care to have your blood on his." Ben said.

"If that's the case he would have killed Ricky a long time ago but he tried to kill me and for that I'm ready take him out." I said to Ben.

" Were going to talk to them." Ricky said

"How I'm feeling I can't talk to him, as soon as I see him I would kill him."

"We will just leave you at home than." I said looking at Ben.

"No he's coming just learn how to control your emotions, He tried to kill Amy and trust me I want to kill him, but I just need to talk to him. And if we can't come to some type of understanding than we have to do what we have to do." Ricky said looing between Ben and me.

"Alright fine with me," I said deciding to let the situation go, Mike and Ricky were never close but at the end of the day they were brothers. And out of respect for their father Ricky never wanted to harm him. And Ben and I just had to respect that.

_**Amy P.O.V**_

I felt movement in the bed as Ricky lay down beside me. He then draped his arms over me as he pulled me close to him. I was going to just go back to sleep but I needed to talk to him. I needed him to tell me everything was going to be ok. I turned my body around so I could face him.

"Hey," He said immediately.

"Hey what took you so long?"

"I had to handle business with the guys get things going."

"I've missed you," I said to him while leaning in pecking his lips.

"I've missed you too.

"We need to talk?" I said in a more serious tone.

"I knew that was coming." He said sitting up turning on the light, I then sat up next to him.

"I have to be perfectly honest with you I'm scared. I feel like my life has been turned upside down. I no longer feel safe to be by myself. And I felt guilty telling you to do that to that guy. I love you and I can't see myself without you but if we're going to be in this relationship I need to know exactly what kind of man I'm dealing with. Does it get worse than this?" I asked looking right at him. He ran his fingers through his hair as he took a deep breath.

"To be honest yes things can get way worse than this, by me being into this lifestyle anything can happen Amy. But I want you to know I will protect you, and I promise you what happen to you today will never happen again."

"You can't promise me that."

"Yes I can, I can't force you to stay with me but I only ask that you endure the pain so you can explore the pleasure." I looked down at the sheets as I felt his hand caress my face.

"I love you Amy," He said as he then kissed my lips. It was innocent and sweet at first but as are body heat raised, the more explicit the kiss became. I needed him, I missed him and I knew I couldn't leave him. Call me a fool for love but a love like ours is movie making, it's unheard of.

_**Author's Note**_

_**Ok that is the chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please make sure you review I love to see what you guys think about my story. And some things in my story are very different from the show, so if you think things is different from the character just know that this is a whole different kind of story. Like in my story Ricky drinks and smoke cigars from time to time so does Ben and Jack. On the show none of them do any of that. But just don't be alarm if you see something out the ordinary from the characters. But thanks for reading and continue to REVIEW. **_


	22. Moving on Or maybe not

_**Kai P.O.V**_

It was exactly six o'clock in the morning when I exited the shower. I stood in the middle of the floor drying my hair with my towel; I never understood why I kept late hours and early mornings, It was just something I grew accustom to. When the whole world lay sound asleep, I lay wide awake. There was nothing like watching the sun rise or breathing in the morning breeze. I loved being up alone just writing anything from a short story, to a poem, maybe even a song. Whatever way I was feeling I would just write. My mom use to always say she didn't know whether to call me an early bird or a night owl, I was just a confusing girl. In some way I am still that confused girl, still unable to find a balance. This morning was a little different though I was more excited than usual. Jack was taking me out for breakfast, I was against it but that guy was just so determine, he wasn't taking no for an answer. I'm hoping I could just keep this simple, just look at him as a friend, nothing more nothing less. I smiled at myself in the mirror as I turned on the blow dryer and proceeded to dry my hair. I haven't been out on a date in so long, I have been so busy with work and school I haven't gave much thought to my personal life. I still didn't even know what I was going to wear, I found myself feeling like a sixteen year old girl all over again.

_**Amy's P.O.V**_

It felt unreal walking through the doors of my store. Looking around everything was just how I left it, with an exception of a couple of new items. It felt as if time had frozen just waiting for me to return. I was taking everything in as if we never met before; I was lost in a trance as I remembered the familiar, from its scent to the shivers I felt from the air conditioning. I really had missed this place and I was happy to be back, hopefully getting back to work would bring some type of normalness back into my life. I needed it, I needed my mind to be clear and free of all the drama that was surrounding my life at that moment. After my brief introduction with my store, I headed towards my office with Ricky hot on my trails. I opened the door and begin to walk in; I walked over to my desk and sat down my coffee. Ricky then shut the door and walked over towards me.

"You sure you're going to be ok?" He said now standing inches away from me.

"Yes for the hundredth time I will be fine. Lauren will be here in any minute and plus the two guys you have as my _body_ _guards_," I said while using my fingers as quotation marks.

"Don't patronize me," Ricky said with a smirk as he continued to stare at me.

"I'm not," I said with a smile as I slipped my hands around his neck.

"You know I'm only trying to protect you," He said now wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I know," I said tilting my head to the side giving him a reassuring smile.

"I hate that you're in danger, everything that you been through is because of me." I didn't say anything because honestly his words were true everything I've been through was because of my love for him. But still the thought of being without him was something I couldn't handle. I wasn't willing to lose him for anything or anybody.

"You know I wasn't a man who feared anything, especially a woman. But then you came and changed my world completely upside down." Ricky spoke as he caressed my bottom lip with his thumb. I gave a smile but still no words, I just listened to him express his feelings for me.

"You know what I fear now?" He asked as his thumb still lingered on my bottom lip.

"Tell me," I finally said as I locked eyes on him.

"One day this will become too much for you and you'll finally decide that you had enough."

"You fear that I will leave you?"

"Yea I do." He said with an expression that I have never seen displayed on him before. It was a mixture of fear and worried combined. I pulled my hands from around his neck and placed them on his face. I traced my fingers along his face as words than began to escape my mouth.

"I promise to you that no matter what I will never leave you, a love like ours isn't one that most people find in a lifetime. They settle and secretly live there life being unhappy. While they spend half their life reminiscing of the one who got away. I don't want that to be me; I don't won't that to be us." I said never once taking my eye off his. I wanted him to understand how much I loved him. I wanted him to understand I wasn't going anywhere.

"Don't promise me things."

"Why?" I asked confused at the words he spoke.

"Because it may come a time when you have to walk away from me and I want you to protect yourself at all cost. Love me but always love yourself more."

"I'm not going anywhere Ricky, no matter what."

"I love you," He said with a smile as he leaned forward and connected his lips with mine. Every minute and every second that goes by the deeper my heart falls for this man. And honestly with everything I been through, I never could just leave Ricky, I just couldn't.

_Jack's P.O.V0_

I stared at my clock as it read eight thirty five. I couldn't believe this girl really wanted me to get up this early, what was wrong with her. I shook my head as I sat up in my bed trying to wake myself up. I took a deep breath as I ran my hands across my face and wipe the sleep out my eye. I then stood to my feet as I grabbed my phone of my night stand. I went through my phone as I landed on Kai's number. I pressed the call button and put the phone to my ear as I waited for her to answer.

"Hello Mr. Jacks," she answered in a seductive voice.

"I could get use to that," I said jokingly.

"I'm sure you could."

"Yea so where did you want to go?"

"Um anywhere where they have good breakfast is good with me; you think you know any good places."

"Yea I know a couple but I was just calling to wish you a good morning beautiful and to let you know I will be there soon."

"Ok will thank you and good morning to you too, see you soon."

"Alright bye," I said before hanging up my phone as I exited my bedroom. I was walking pass the living room where I heard a female voice. I instantly turned my head in the direction as I saw Ben and some girl on the couch.

"Well what do we have here?" I said with a smile plastered across my face. I couldn't believe my boy had finally built up the courage to bang another chick. Will at least I hoped he did.

"Hi I'm Dylan," The preppy red headed chick said as she extended her hand.

"Jack," I said to her as I shook her hand.

"So how did you guys meet?" I asked looking between the two.

"Blockbuster," Ben said as his eyes remained on Dylan.

"Yea that's where I work, He always comes there and rents out the entire chicks flicks especially pretty woman, so that kind of interest me. I thought maybe he had a girlfriend but come to find out it's just a sad case of a broken heart." She said now staring back at him.

I looked between the two and was literally getting sick at the picture that was playing out in front of me. I didn't like the fact that he was head over heels for this girl already.

"Ben can I talk to you for a minute?" I said as I walked towards the kitchen.

"I will be right back," I heard Ben say to her before he appeared in the kitchen.

"Ok will it hurt you to put on a shirt; I don't need my girl staring at your goods."

"Look don't worry about me, what are you doing?" I asked Ben.

"What do you mean?" Ben said looking confused.

"With that girl, why are you falling for her this quick and calling her your girl?"

"Because she is," Ben said looking at me like I had a couple of screws missing.

"How long have you known this girl?"

"Uh exactly eight hours now," Ben said as he looked down at his watch.

"You're really stupid,"

"Hey no need for the name calling."

"No really your head is screwed up; _I'm_ really questioning whether you once were a girl, because this really is some female shit."

"You and Ricky both wanted me to find another girl, so now that I do it's a problem.

"Yea to screw, not to fall in love with Ben! You don't even know if you're done with Adrian, now you want to bring this crazy chick into the mix. Dude she's not even that cute." I said with a frown on my face as I glanced back towards the living room.

"Ha hater she's pretty damn cute so save it, you're just mad you didn't get to her first, and why do you think she's crazy you don't even know her?"

"Something is wrong with her I don't know what it is but a couple of things are not clicking so well in the head of hers." I said in almost in whisper.

"I'm just trying to take my mind off of Adrian; you just don't understand how hard this is." Ben said looking as if he was about to shed a tear.

"Look I understand your trying to get your mind off of her but do that by getting under many and many different girls, not just one and defiantly not her."

"So you really think she's crazy," Ben asked looking towards the living room.

"More like insane." I said leaving out the kitchen and walking back towards my bedroom.

"Nice meeting you," I yelled to the chick as I gave her a fake smile.

"Oh yea nice meeting you to," She said with a big grin.

Yea I wasn't liking this girl at all, something just wasn't right with her hopefully Ben takes my advice and leave her alone.

_**Amy P.O.V**_

"I am so glad your back," Lauren said as she stood before a rack of clothes, she was marking down the ones that were now on clearance.

You and me both," I said to her as I stood by the register filling out some paperwork.

"So you're moving huh?" Lauren asked.

"Yea I need to I don't feel comfortable anymore there?"

"Yea I know you guys are getting tired of staying in that hotel room."

"Yes I know I am, it's exciting at first but after a week it gets old. I am just ready to be in the comfort of my own home." Just as I finished my last comment a customer walked through the door.

"Hello welcome to Timeless Vintage," I said looking up from my paperwork as I was stunned to see who was in my store.

"Hey Amy," He said as stared at me smiling, he then looked over at Lauren and said hi to her as he then focused his attention once again back on me.

"Greg Hi, I haven't seen you since-,"

"Your boyfriend tried to kill me," He said laughing as he walked closer towards the register.

"Yea I guess that would be it, I am still really sorry about that. I don't know what he was thinking."

"I know what he was thinking I can't say that I blame him. I know how it feels to love you." He said while never taking his eyes off me.

"Well ok then, what brings you hear?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Well I want to get something for my mom you know she still isn't doing too well. I just want to get her something to uplift her spirits and I thought of you." I had forgot all about his mom, the last time we were at the restaurant I promised him I would go see her.

"So she's still the same?"

"Yea the doctors have done all that they could do, she really only has a couple of months." I was on the verge of tears as he spoke of his mom, like I said before his mother adored me. Even after me and Gregg broke up she was always a person I could talk to, she really had a beautiful heart. And to be honest she was one of the people who helped me get over Gregg.

'I have the perfect necklace for her," I said smiling at him.

"I bet she will love it, especially if you were the one to give it to her" He said smiling back at me.

_**Adrian P.O.V**_

I was sitting in the lobby of my doctor's office with Grace, as I dialed Ben's number countless of times hoping he would answer. I finally decided to give up I guess I couldn't blame him for not coming but damn I wanted him here.

"Will I'm here for you Adrian if nobody else is just know I am," Grace said as she notices the sadness in my face.

"I know thanks Grace," I smiled at her as my mind still went back to Ben.

"Am I wrong to be upset with him?"

"No and yes… yes because you have to understand what he's going through this possibly may not be his baby and I'm pretty sure that hard on him Adrian, and no because there is a good chance this is his baby and he's going to be real upset knowing he missed out on this experience." Grace said telling me what I needed to hear instead of what I wanted to hear. I was thankful to have a friend like her and was glad I had someone here with me.

"Adrian Lee," a nurse called out as Grace and I stood to our feet, I looked at the door one last time in hopes Ben would appear but he didn't.

_**Grace P.O.V**_

"So Adrian would you like to know what you are having?" Adrian's doctor said to her as Adrian began to beam with excitement. Just then the door open and Ben appeared.

"I'm sorry I hope I'm not too late," Ben said as he walked over towards Adrian.

"No you're just on time," Adrian said as she stared up at Ben.

"Ok are you guys ready to know what you are having?" The doctor asked between both Ben and Adrian.

"Yea where ready," Ben said looking down at Adrian.

"Congratulations you are having a baby girl." The doctor said with excitement, Adrian screamed and leaned up and hugged Ben. I was so happy for her and I was even happier that Ben decided to show up. The doctor printed out some pictures for them as she cleaned off Adrian's belly. They scheduled her next appointment and then we were free to go. Walking out the office neither one of them said a word to each other until it was time for them to part.

"So um thanks for coming."

"I didn't do it for you I did it for the baby Adrian," Ben said as he attempted to walk away.

"Hold on do you have to be so cruel," Adrian said while she grabbed at Ben's arm.

"What do you expect from me Adrian, I can't be the man you want me to be, I have to go." Ben pulled his self away from Adrian as he walked towards his blue Lamborghini. I watched Adrian as she stood there helpless.

"Come on let's go girly," I said pulling Adrian into a hug as we walked towards my black range rover.

"Wait is there someone in the car with him," Adrian said as she stopped in the middle of the parking lot, I looked in her direction where Ben was pulling off. A red headed female believe Ben had the nerve to bring a female here. I understand he was upset but this was wrong on all levels. Well at least he left the bitch in the car.

_**Author's Note**_

_**Yes I'm back… Man it's been too long and I want to apologize for being gone so long. Before I decided to write to fanfiction I use to be a long time reader and I hated when people would take all day to update to a story. But my computer was down so now I'm back and I promise I would be more consistent with my updates like I use to be.**_

_**So thanks for reading and please REVIEW...**_


	23. The start of something new or the end

_**Kai P.O.V**_

"_Well this is a nice place thanks for bringing me here," I said smiling at jack as I cut my omelet with a fork._

"_You're welcome," He said returning my smile as he poured sugar into his coffee._

"_How much sugar are you going to pour in there?"_

"_What?" Jack asked looking up at me as if I was going crazy._

"_That is way too much sugar; your goal must be to become a future diabetic." I said now laughing._

"_I like my coffee sweet just like I like my women." _

"_That was so weak," I said as I rolled my eyes in the back of my head._

"_Come on it wasn't that bad."_

"_Uh yea it was, if you want my panties on your fingertips you have to come better than that." I said as I watched Jack eyes nearly pop out his head._

"_Calm down sweetie I'm only kidding." I said while laughing at Jacks expression._

"_Usually when people joke it's what they actually want." He said now giving me a stare down._

"_Well that may be true with most girls you date, but you have never met anyone like me before."_

"_Yea that's what they all say."_

"_That also may be true to but I'm not a part of them 'all' I can only speak for Kai." I smiled tilting my head to the side as Jack broke into laughter._

"_So tell me something about yourself?" Jack asked changing the subject._

"_What is it that you want to know?"_

"_For starters how was your child hood?"_

"_For the most part it was me and my mom, my dad died when I was six. After his death my mom completely lost it, she started using drugs and ended up resorting to prostitution just to support her habit. When I was thirteen I found her dead on the bathroom floor, she had overdose off of heroin. And since I had no one, I was sent to one foster home after another."_

"_Damn I'm sorry."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I didn't mean to bring up old wounds."_

"_It's life, it's my life. A long time ago I gave up feeling sorry for myself. I decided to take my tragedy and turn it into a masterpiece."_

"_A masterpiece?" Jack asked looking at me questionably_

"_Yes my life is an art, that's why I cherish every moment. Just like this moment we are having now._

"_Damn you got my mind on a whole other level, and we not even off a bottle of wine." Jack said as I burst into laughter. I was trying my best to just look at him as a friend but I realize this was going to be harder than what I thought._

"_So Mr. Jacks what's your story?"_

"_Let's see like you, my father was also killed, but I have a great step father he's actually a minister."_

"_Really?" I question now the one with my eyes all bugged out._

"_Yea?"_

"_So how did that work, I mean you, Ricky and Ben are always in the news."_

"_So," Jack said shrugging his shoulders._

"_So I know your father must not approve of that."_

"_Well see I may have been charge with a lot of things but never have I been convicted. It's a difference and I am grown man what I do isn't any of his business."_

"_Ok grown man," I said glancing over at jack as I took a sip from my hot chocolate._

"_How could you be drinking hot chocolate in eighty degree weather?" Jack asked watching me._

"_Just like your drinking that coffee," I said with a smirk._

"_It's a difference I'm drinking this for a boost of energy and your drinking that just because."_

"_Well I like hot chocolate." I said smirking again._

"_Stop doing that."_

"_Stop doing what?"_

"_Smirking like that, you remind me of someone."_

"_Who?"_

"_Ricky."_

"_Ricky," I repeated questionably_

"_Yea he does that same damn smirk."_

"_Well I'm sorry I can't change the way I look Jack."_

_"Trust me I'm not telling you to, I just want you to stop making that face."_

"_Ok I will try," I said shaking my head at this nut. I really was starting to like him even though I shouldn't. How could are relationship blossom after what I did?_

_**Amy P.O.V**_

"_What are you doing?" I asked Ricky into the receiver of my phone as I sat at my desk._

"_Nothing just taking care of business, tying up some loose ends you know?"_

"_I guess," I said hearing him talking but not really understanding what he was trying to say._

"_I miss you."_

"_Awe I miss you to," I said immediately started to feel myself blushing. I love when Ricky said things like this, it's the simplest things that I love the most._

"_So when did you want to go house shopping?" _

"_This is official huh?" I said with my voice full of excitement._

"_What's official? Ricky asked as if he didn't have a clue._

"_You know us?"_

"_We've been official along time now Amy._

"_Uh no you've been married and I've been your mistress."_

"_Well I never looked at it that way."_

"_Of course you didn't, and actually legally right now I still am your mistress." I said out load but really starting to think to myself._

"_You're thinking too much into to this, just calm down soon Piper and I will be divorce."_

"_And when exactly will this be?"_

"_Like I said soon."_

"_Ricky when is soon?"_

"_Soon is soon Amy damn what's up with the twenty one questions?"_

"_What's up with you not answering my questions? All I want is a date, I know when you filed they gave you a date or at least estimated one."_

"_I feel like I'm being interrogated," Ricky said once again avoiding any question I ask._

"_Why are you avoiding my questions as if you have something to hide?"_

"_I'm not avoiding you're questions Amy, I'm giving you answers it's just not the ones you want to hear."_

"_You didn't file did you? _

_I waited for him to respond but he said nothing…_

"_Well I guess that's my answer, why haven't you filed Ricky?"_

"_Things have been hectic Amy I haven't really had the time."_

"_So you lie to me and said you did it when you never did, you're wasting my time and my patients, I really can't even deal with you right now I'll talk to you later" I heard him trying to plead his case but I hung up before I could hear any more. I didn't even care what he had to say I just know he needs to get it together._

"_Lauren?" I yelled a little as I stood to my feet and made my out of my office._

"_Yea what's up?" I heard her reply as I walked to the front of my store. I saw her by the register with a line of customers all the way to the door._

"_Oh my God I haven't even been gone a whole ten minutes," I said running to the opposite register of Lauren's._

"_I know this rush came out of nowhere." Lauren said as she was ringing._

"_Hi I can take the next person in line," I said aloud to the next customer who stood in line. Both Lauren and I work quickly as the line began to decrease until there was no line at all, just people browsing._

"_So what happen?" Lauren asked as she leaned one arm on the counter._

"_What are you talking about?" I asked lost for a moment._

"_You were yelling my name so I know something up?"_

"_Oh yea I don't even know how that slipped my mind, but guess what." I said instantly getting pissed again as the thought crossed my mind._

"_What?" Lauren asked now folding her arms._

"_Ricky never filed for divorce."_

"_What do you mean he never filed."_

"_He never filed and my question to him was why you haven't filed, he said because he hasn't had the time."_

"_Well that may be true Amy these last couple of weeks have been hectic for the both of you."_

"_Yea it has but he still had time to do this and that so he had time to go file for divorce. I'm just trying to figure out what's issue."_

"_You just made everything too easy for him Amy; you never made him fight for you. So now he's not in a rush to do anything, you have to put some fire up under that ass."_

_I burst into laughter at Lauren, what she said was true I have made it too easy for Ricky. Why would he buy the cow when he already gets the milk for free?_

_**Piper P.O.V**_

_I rushed to the front door after hearing my doorbell ring several times; I still wasn't use to my butler Hines being gone on vacation._

"_Finally," Grace said as she rushed past me._

"_Well hello?" I said after her as she ran up the stairs._

"_Hold on I need some advice but first I have to pee." Grace yelled back as she continued to go up the steps._

"_Well I will be in living room," I yelled as I made my way through the halls. It took grace five minutes when she peeked her head through the door._

"_Oh there you are I was looking all around for you?" Grace said as she made her way over towards the couch where I sat._

"_I told you I was going to be in here," I said as I took a sip of my drink._

"_I obviously missed that, and why are you drinking so early in the day it's not even three o'clock yet?" Grace asked looking at the drink that dangled in my hand._

"_Do you really have to ask me that question?" I said staring at her._

"_Yea I guess you're right, what you're going through would turn any person into an alcoholic. Your husband left you for his mistress and you had sex with his half-brother who just may be the father of your best friend's unborn baby, who now isn't speaking to you." Grace said shaking her head as she spoke. I loved my best friend Grace and her blunt personality but sometimes I hated it and this is one of those times._

"_Well thanks for ripping the Band-Aid off? I said sarcastically_

"_I'm sorry Piper that just came out."_

"_It's fine I am more than use to it by now, but what's going on?"_

"_I had sex with Jack." Grace said as I looked at her surprised_

"_Oh my God Grace swear?" I said nearly about to drop my glass._

"_I swear it just kind of happen."_

"_When?" I asked surprised but happy._

"_Like a week ago," Grace said smiling._

"_So are you guys together or what?"_

"_I want to be with him but I just don't know. I don't think he what's to be with me, we haven't spoken just shared a couple of text but that's about it." _

"_Well why don't you just call him and tell him how you feel?"_

"_I don't what to be the first one to call."_

"_And he might just be feeling the same way." I said to Grace hoping that she would just call Jack; I always thought those two were meant for each other._

_**Ricky P.O.V**_

"_It's about time," I said to Jack as he stepped out his black Ferrari._

"_What I told you I had a date," Jack said with his hands up in the air._

"_Well you knew we had a meeting at 12 o'clock."_

"_What did Amy do now?"_

"_What?"_

"_Every time you throw one of your bitch fits it's because something or someone pissed you off and most and likely it's Amy."_

"_She mad because I didn't go file for divorce yet."_

"_And why haven't you?"_

"_When had I had the time Jack, it's been one thing after another."_

"_Well you know she not trying to hear that she's a woman, but is you sure this is what you want to do, are you positive you done with Piper? Jack asked._

"_I mean this is going to be a change for me because I have been with Piper for a long time. I have feelings for Piper in a whole other way now, I would always care about her and that will never change. But the feelings I have for Amy tops all of that."_

"_Well bro you know what you need to do."_

"_Yea I know," I said as I leaned against my car._

"_So why are we meeting in an empty parking lot instead of the club?" Jack asked looking around._

"_It's more secluded let's eyes and ears, you talk to Ben?" I asked Jack as I was checking my watch for the time._

"_I saw him early head gone off some chick that work at blockbuster."_

"_Head gone,"_

"_Head gone if he was walking he would fall off a cliff."_

"_Aw naw say it isn't so,"_

"_It's true bro," as soon as Jack said that we saw Ben blue Lamborghini bending the corner. He pulled up a little further from where are cars was parked._

"_He has her in the car," Jack said_

"_So disappointed," I said shaking my head as we waited for Ben to get out the car._

"_Sorry for the wait," Ben said jogging up to us._

"_What's up with red head?" I asked pointing at Ben's car._

"_Jack hasn't told you about her?" Ben asked smiling_

"_No," Jack said bluntly_

"_Well that's my girl her name is Dylan."_

"_Ok why is she here and for two what do you mean she's your girl."_

"_She can't hear anything that's why I parked back there and what's the problem you think I'm moving too fast or something?" Ben asked_

"_Yea extremely," Jack said jumping in._

"_And what type of girl is she anyway to sit in a car while you make runs." I asked while looking at Ben's car._

"_She doesn't mind she sat in their earlier while I went to Adrian's appointment, she's having a girl by the way although I can't really jump for excitement seeing as how it's a chance she might not be mine."_

"_You took that girl to her appointment?" I asked staring at Ben in disbelief._

"_Yea Adrian didn't see anything."_

"_So does she know about you and Adrian?" I asked_

"_Yea she knows everything?" Ben said._

"_And she's fine with it?_

"_Yea," _

"_And you still don't think nothing is wrong with her, no sane person would willing put them self in a situation like that." Jack asked Ben._

"_She's my girl alright and you both are just going to have to get use to that._

"_Whatever congratulations enough about your issues we have bigger things to worry about. Tonight were having the meeting at the club. He said at midnight but always expect the unexpected with him."_

"_Alright well I'm bringing Dylan if you two don't mind."_

"_Doesn't surprise me since she's join at your hip like your Siamese twins." I said taking out a cigar as I lit it._

"_Well I will probably bring Kai," Jack said with a smile on his face as he rubbed his hands together._

"_I'm guessing your date went good," Ben said sarcastically._

"_Great actually," Jack said to Ben._

"_Well I guess I'll be bringing Amy too."_

"_Cool see yall all there," Jack said as we all parted separate ways leaving one after another._

_**Author's Note**_

_**Ok that is the chapter! Tell me what you all think… This story will be rapping up soon but I might do a sequel depending on if you guys want me to. But I want to give a special thanks to those who review lanae96, The wonderful mystique, sokiew, Madison89, Phiphilivee, and hisboo13 Thank yall for your sweet reviews I missed you guys. To hisboo13 I did see the finally of the game, I thought it was very good for a minute I was thinking Tasha as going to be pregnant. But yea I don't think Pooch is going to leave from the things he's been saying on his twitter page. But I don't know what Tia got going on it could be personal issues but I think that a lot of the fans are going to be upset that she left after how hard they fought to get the show back on. But anywho remeber to review and i already started on the next chapter it is about to go downnn...**_


	24. What did I get myself into?

_Ashley could see the lips of her teacher moving but she couldn't understand a word he was saying, her eyes were burning from force of concentration. This time though she managed to keep her eyes open a whole five minutes until once again she felt that burning sensation. Her eyes were almost completely closed till she felt a sharp pain against her arm._

"_Ouch," Ashley screamed as the whole class including her teacher looked at her._

"_Ms. Juergens is everything ok?" Her teacher asked._

"_Yes I'm fine Mr. Baker sorry for the interruption," she said as she sat up in her desk._

"_Just make sure we don't have anymore of your interruptions." He said with a sarcastic smirk._

"_You won't," Ashley said giving him a fake smile. He then directed his attention back on the rest of the class. When Ashley was sure his attention was fully off of her, she reached behind her and slapped Griffin upside the head as hard as she could. Griffin let out a small scream but one that wasn't loud enough to distract the class._

"_I guess I deserve that," Griffin said rubbing the top of his head._

"_Actually you deserve a little bit more," Ashley said to him but still looking forward._

"_I was only trying to stop you from getting slob all over your desk, your already failing this semester." Griffin mumbled into Ashley's ear._

"_Thanks for reminding me," Ashley said growing increasingly agitated._

"_What's going on with you Ashley?"_

"_What do you mean?" Ashley asked still looking forward as she rubbed her right eye._

"_You know what I mean, your hanging out at all different times of the night, some days you don't come to class at all and your boyfriend Toby has been asking me all sort of questions about you so what's up?" Griffin asked fighting to keep his voice at a whisper._

"_Nothing is going on, I'm ok really." Ashley said finally turning around to lock eyes with him. His face was marked with worry as he found it hard to believe the words she spoke. He shook his head a little as he laughed to himself. He decided to concentrate back on his note's he had been taking for class._

"_What was the laugh for," Ashley asked still facing Griffin, Griffin stopped writing as he looked up at Ashley._

"_Excuse me is there anything else you two need to discuss in the middle of my lecture?" Mr. Barker asked as Ashley shot around in her desk. _

"_No sorry Mr. Baker just checking on a friend that's all." Griffin said._

"_Well check on your friend at a different time, you need to focus on your own work." Mr. Baker said to Griffin as he glimpsed at Ashley. _

"_Yes sir," Griffin quickly said while kicking the heel of Ashley's foot. She jerks in pain as she tried to keep her composure._

"_And Ms. Juergens this is your last warning you're in college not high school I'm sure you know how to conduct yourself." Mr. Barker said staring at Ashley._

"_Yes Mr. Barker sorry again," Ashley said as he turned around and continued on with his lecture. Ashley managed to stay awake for the last fifteen minutes of class due to Griffin nonstop harassment._

"_Ok I'm going to leave off here you have a test on chapter 6, make sure you study most of the questions will be multiple choice, with a couple of fill in the blanks. Other than that have a good day." Mr. Baker said as the class began to collect their books. Ashley followed suite as she stood up and began to stuff her books in her bag._

"_So are you going to tell me what's going on?" Griffin asked while closing his notebook. Ashley looked down at him while he still sat at his desk._

"_Like I told you I'm fine, why are you so worried?" Ashley asked still looking down at him._

"_Because you have been my best friend for five years and I know when something isn't right with you," He said staring up at her with concern in his eyes._

"_I'm fine Griffin if something was wrong I promise I would tell you." Ashley said while smiling down at him._

"_Ok well can you also promise me you'll do better in school?" He asked now smiling back at Ashley._

"_I promise."_

"_Pinky promise?" Griffin asked raising his eyebrows as he extended his pinky finger._

"_Pinky promise," I said laughing while I connected his pinky with mine._

"_Alright let's get out of here, why don't we go to lunch we haven't done that in a while and plus you can tell me about this new guy you're seeing," Griffin said as he stood to his feet. My eyes displayed a look of surprised as he arched his eyebrows._

"_What I'm only dating Toby why would you be thinking I'm dating someone new?" Ashley questioned acting confused._

"_We'll let me think maybe it's because your boyfriend Toby thinks you are and you're wearing a bracelet on your arm that's worth more than my car". Griffin said while walking beside Ashley as his eyes glanced at her wrist._

"_How do you know it wasn't Toby who bought me this and more importantly why is he asking you things about me anyway?"_

"_Maybe because he is just trying to figure out what's going on with you? And come on now Ashley you and I both know Toby doesn't have that kind of money. _

"_Ok I give up, yes I am dating someone new," Ashley said with a small smile displayed across her face._

"_I knew it, so what's his name?"_

"_It's Jason we have been seeing each other for a while now. I just don't know how to break this news to Toby." Ashley said now squeezing the strap that was connected to her bag tighter._

"_Why haven't you told me about him, you know I would have never told anyone?" Griffin asked a little hurt that Ashley didn't confide in him._

"_I wanted to it was just I know what I'm doing is wrong, so I would rather not speak of it, it just makes it less real if that makes any sense to you." Ashley said trying to plead her case._

"_Well it doesn't matter I'm just happy you came to me now." Griffin said as they walked closer to the double doors._

"_So are we still getting something to eat? Ashley asked as he held out the door for her._

"_Yea where you want to go?" Griffin asked taking in the fresh air._

"_I don't care I just want a milkshake." Ashley said as she followed Griffin towards his car._

…_..._

"_Wow you look really hot," Amy said to Kai as she entered the store wearing a fitted maxi dress and a half blue jean jacket._

"_Thanks I had a breakfast date, will where just friends so I guess it wasn't a date," Kai said to Amy._

"_Did he think it was a date?" Amy asked staring at Kai._

"_Yea I think,"_

_Then it was a date, so who is this lucky guy anyway?" Amy asked full excitement as if she was the one who went out on the date._

"_Ok promise you won't freak out when I tell you? Kai said walking closer to the counter._

"_I know him?" Amy asked surprised_

"_Yea its Ricky's friend Jack," Kai said smiling ear to ear as Amy leaned up off the counter trying to digest the news she just heard._

"_Jack?" Amy questioned with her eyebrows raised._

"_Well like I said were not together or anything just having fun you know?" Kai said to Amy as she looked around the store._

"_Yea that's good it's good to have fun but just be careful Jack is known to play with feelings." Amy said chewing on her bottom lip as she once again leaned on the counter._

"_He's hot though," Kai said as a smile spread across her face while she leaned on the opposite side of the counter._

"_Seriously you guys would look hot together," Amy said with a smile on her face while tossing a hand full of hair out her face._

"_Only time will tell but I bought you guys this omelet it was just way too much food for me."_

"_Thanks I was really hungry to," Amy said while taking the container from Kai, she then called out for Lauren who was in the back room._

"_Yea," Lauren yelled back_

"_Kai brought us an omelet bring two forks." Amy yelled again Lauren was up there less than two seconds with forks in hand._

"_Hey Kai you look nice," Lauren said as she got a glimpse at Kai._

"_Thank you Lauren," Kai said as she looked down at her dress._

"_She had a date with Jack," Amy said wide eyed as she took her fork and dug into the omelet._

_Kai bit her tongue as she tried to hide the smile that wanted to express itself. Amy could tell she was happy and she honestly was happy for her. She also knew that Kai was a tough girl and maybe Jack just may have met his match after all._

"_Jack?" Lauren asked surprisingly with her eyes as wide as Amy's._

"_Yea Jack." Kai said content with her decision on going out with him. It was a good first date and hopefully it was the start to many more._

…_..._

"_So are we doing this or what?" Piper asked Grace as she was chopping up fresh strawberries._

"_I don't know, I mean I don't want to just pop up there." Grace said sitting on a stool next to the counter where Piper stood._

"_What do you mean?" Piper said as she stops chopping and looked up at Grace._

"_Going there, I don't want him to think I'm stalking him or something."_

"_Grace it's a club that's open to the public you have a right to go there you know."_

"_Yea but he is a part owner in that club he would know the only reason I came there for is to see him."_

"_Stop being stupid and let's just go." Piper said now grabbing a bag of grapes out the refrigerator._

"_Why do you want me to go so bad anyway, does this really have to do with you wanted to see Ricky?" Grace said questioning Piper._

"_Chill Barbie I'm only trying to be a good friend, trying to offer you some encouragement," Piper said washing off a hand full of grapes._

"_Right," Grace said looking at her skeptical._

"_I'm serious I'm not even thinking about Ricky and it's not his night anyway."_

"_Can't be so sure you know there like the three musketeers."_

"_I've been married to this man a little over three years I know his routine, Thursday's are Jack's, Friday's are Ricky's and Saturday's are Ben's._

"_Still you never know."_

"_Whatever are we going or not?"_

"_I guess I just don't want to be too pushy."_

"_If I have to deal with hearing you go on and on about him all night I'm going to duct tape your mouth close. So put on your best dress because you getting your man back tonight." Piper said as she put the lid on top of the blender and pressed the on button._

…_._

"_I'm still upset with you?" Amy said to Ricky as she slipped out the shower with just a towel on._

"_If you weren't than you wouldn't be Amy." Ricky said from the bed but steady looking at his laptop, as he went over important documents._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Amy asked walking out the bathroom over towards the closet._

"_Nothing more than I love you."_

"_Un huh so were going to the club tonight?" Amy asked still searching in her closet for something to wear._

"_Yea I think getting out would be good for us."_

"_Are Jack and Ben going to be there?" Amy asked looking back at Ricky._

"_Yea there both going to be there and Jack is bringing that girl._

"_Who Kai?" Amy asked._

"_Yea the one who works for you." _

"_So he must really like her then." Amy said smiling_

"_I think he does, he couldn't stop talking about her when I met up with him and Ben earlier." Ricky said still concentrating on his laptop_

"_This would be a first so Ben's going solo?"_

"_Actually no." Ricky said. _

"_Oh so him and that girl are back together?"_

"_Not quite."_

"_It's somebody knew, well good for him." Amy said happy for Ben._

"_No this one is crazier than bag hammers."_

"_Ricky that's not nice, why would you say that?"_

"_I don't know just something about her rubs me the wrong way, and Ben is just falling to quick._

"_She probably very sweet you guys are just overreacting."_

"_No I'm not I know my feelings and my feelings never lie. She looked familiar too, just can't place where I saw her before._

"_Well I hope he has fun, God knows he needs it._

"_I hope so too but on another note I missed you today." Ricky said finally looking up at Amy._

"_Really even me calling, yelling in your ear?" Amy asked with a smirk forming across her face._

"_Even that." Ricky said smiling at her._

"_So what are we going to do about that thing we were talking about earlier?" Amy asked as she still searched through her closet. The smile that once was plastered across Ricky's face was no longer there._

"_Oh my god Amy, are we really doing this again? Ricky asked moving his laptop to the side._

"_Yes Ricky we are I want to know when are you going to fail for divorce?" Amy said now focuses her whole attention on Ricky. Ricky still sat on the bed as he rubbed his eyes out of frustration. _

"_Tomorrow I will go tomorrow, are you happy now?" Ricky said basically yelling._

"_No I am not happy I won't be happy till you are divorced from her, and I wish you would stop yelling at me. I don't understand why you're getting so upset over this" Amy said with tears nearly in her eyes._

"_Yea will I wish you would stop nagging me about this, I'm where I want to be if I wasn't I wouldn't be here." Ricky said looking up at Amy._

"_Yea in this hotel room with your mistress how cute," Amy said dropping her towel to the floor as she kicked it and walked back towards the bathroom "We need a house by the way if you haven't notice." _

"_No I haven't actually I just like paying six hundred dollars a night." Ricky said yelling after Amy as she slammed the bathroom door._

"_What did I get myself into?" Ricky said shaking his head as he ran his hand down the back of his neck. _

…_..._

"_So what time should I be ready?" Kai said smiling to herself as her ear rested on the phone._

"_What time can you be ready?" Jack asked._

"_Um well what time is it now?" Kai asked as she played with the heart shaped necklace that was against her neck._

"_Uh it's seven," Jack said after he glanced at the time._

"_Ok well I can be ready at nine is that good?"_

"_That's perfect I will see you at nine."_

"_Oh wait is nine too late I know you said it was you're night to open the club?"_

"_No it's perfect we have people there we just go to oversee it."_

"_Ok well see you at nine."_

"_Ok bye,"_

"_Bye," Kai said hanging up the phone as she jumped up and down on her bed full of excitement. She couldn't control herself and honestly she didn't know what she was doing but she was enjoying the ride._

"_God Kai what are you getting yourself into," Kai said to herself as she jumped off her bed and ran to her closet to look for something to wear._

…_._

"_So your picking me back up at what time exactly?" Dylan said as Ben pulled in front of her house._

"_Like nine, yea nine should be good," Ben said to Dylan._

"_Well why nine?" Dylan questioned Ben._

"_I would just be finish doing some things that I need to take care of." _

"_Things like what?"_

"_Uh it's kind of business related." Ben said getting irritated by dealing twenty one questions._

"_I am your girlfriend right?" Dylan said nodded her head._

"_Yea I guess you are."_

"_Well as your girlfriend I would not like any secrets between us?"_

"_There isn't, it's just business that you don't need to know about."_

"_Well I am just going to grab my clothes for tonight and just get dress at your house." _

"_Um Jack is not going to like that?"_

"_He likes me he would be fine with me getting dress there," Dylan said getting out her car as she skipped up the walk way to her house._

"_God Ben what did you get yourself into," Ben said to hisself as he watched Dylan go into her house. _

_While he waited he couldn't help taking out his phone and dialing Adrian's number. She answered on the second ring. At first he was unsure of what to say but he decided to express exactly how he was feeling._

"_Hey how are you, I miss you?"_

…_..._

_That's the chapter guys tell me what you think…. And sorry I took so long to post life sometimes has a funny way of getting in the way. And I decided to break my chapters up because the chapter I had at first was extremely toooo long so it's broken up into three chapters next one is coming tonight._

_BUT NO MATTER WHAT ANY STORY I POST ON HERE WILL BE COMPLETED…_


	25. Untold Truth

_Jack stood in his room as he was stuck trying to decide what color suite he was going to wear. In the middle of his mental debate he heard Ben return home. He decided he would ask for his opinion. Jack walked from his room with nothing but his boxers on and two suites in hand._

"_Ay Ben which one should I—WOW!" Jack said surprised by the sight of Dylan as he covered himself with his suites._

"_Hey Jack Ben is parking the car but you should defiantly do the navy blue one." Dylan said smiling at Jack as she plunged into the couch._

"_What are you doing here? Jack said staring at Dylan wide eyed._

"_Well Ben and I decided that it would be more of a convenience if I got dress over here, instead of him having to come back and get me._

"_So you two decided this without thinking to run this by me." _

"_Will Ben thought about it but I told him you would be fine with it, because you know we have a connection."_

"_We do?" Jack asked confused._

"_Yea I don't know why Ben thought you didn't like me, do you mind if I get bottled water?"_

"_Why even ask we got this connection right?" Jack said sarcastically_

"_Exactly," Dylan said smiling as she stood to her feet._

"_It should be some cold ones in the fringe," Jack said moving to the side._

"_Thanks," Dylan said skipping into the kitchen._

"_Weirdo, "Jack said under his breath as he watched Dylan disappear into the kitchen, he then turned towards the door as he heard Ben walking in._

"_What is this about?" Jack asked nodded his head towards the direction of Dylan. Ben walked a little closer to Jack keeping his voice at a whisper._

"_I couldn't shake her?" Ben said looking in the direction of the kitchen hoping Dylan couldn't hear him._

"_What do you mean you couldn't shake her?"_

"_She wouldn't let me leave, I told her I had some business to take care of but she insisted on coming with me."_

"_Now do you see why I tell you the things that I do, you have no type of control Ben." Jack said also trying to keep his voice at a whisper._

"_What are you guys talking about?" Dylan said as she walked back from the kitchen._

"_Nothing just business," Ben said as he looked up at Dylan._

"_Ben remember no secrets," Dylan said while waving her finger in Bens face._

_Jack shook his head he couldn't believe Ben got his self-caught up with a nut._

…_.._

"_So why can't we ever go out anywhere?" Ashley asked Jason as they walked down the isle of the grocery store._

"_What are you talking about we always go out, where out now." Jason said as he pushed the shopping cart down the aisle._

"_Not nothing like this I mean out, out." Ashley said opening up one of the freezers where ice cream was displayed._

"_Like a club?" Jason asked looking up at Ashley while he lend on the cart._

"_Yea I think that would be fun."_

"_No I don't."_

"_And why is that?"_

"_I just don't think that's healthy for couples to go to the club together."_

"_You sound crazy I don't see anything wrong with getting out."_

"_You still got this unfinished business with your so called boyfriend and you're down my throat about taking you out to a club. When it's certain places you won't even go."_

"_Sorry for even bringing it up," Ashley said flustered with the conversation ready to drop it all together. _

"_When are you going to call it off with him anyway?"_

"_When I decided the time is right?"_

"_Why stray him along if you don't want to be with him._

"_Why do you keep asking me about him god?"_

"_Why do you think, it's not that hard to break up with someone if you don't want to be with them." Jason said skeptical._

"_I don't want to be with him if I did I certainly wouldn't be here with you." Ashley said glaring at him._

"_Ashley," Someone called out, as Jason looked straight ahead at the person while Ashley turned her head in the direction of the familiar voice._

"_Oh hey Mom," Ashley said surprised by her mother's presence._

"_What are you doing here and who is this?" Anne said referring to Jason._

"_Hey how are you I'm Jason," Jason said to Anne before Ashley could formally introduce them. He extended his hand out as Anne did the same._

"_Nice to meet you Jason but do you mind if I speak with my daughter for a moment." Anne said while shaking Jason hand as her eyes drifted towards Ashley._

"_Of course not," Jason said with a smile at Anne._

"_Walk with me Ashley," Anne said while turning her buggy around as she started walking in the opposite direction._

"_I will be right back," Ashley said to Jason as she hurried to catch up with her mother._

"_If you haven't realized I'm an adult now," Ashley said to Anne as she walked beside her._

"_Who is he?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because it's certainly not Toby,"_

"_Look I don't have to tell you anything my business is my business."_

"_I don't like him Ashley I really don't." Anne said stopping the shopping cart to look at Ashley._

"_You don't even know him." Ashley said with pleading eyes._

"_I know my feelings and I know something about him isn't right."_

"_And I know my feelings and I know he loves me."_

"_So what you want to end up like your sister running after some mobster getting caught up in a life where you don't belong. You're a sweet girl Ashley you and Amy you both have so much potential why are you settling." Anne said with worry in her eyes._

"_Why are you pre judging, you don't know anything about him Mom?"_

"_I know what I see and I don't like it."_

"_I see why Amy wants nothing to do with you; you can just add me to the list." Ashley said with fire beaming in her eyes as she walked away in route to find Jason._

…_._

"_Ok take a deep breath," Kai said to herself as she looked in the mirror one last time before opening the door." She smiled to herself as she tried to control her nervous heart. She then walked over to the door. Her palms begin to sweat as she wrapped her right hand around the door knob, _

_Jack stood opposite of the wood brown door in a black shite with red roses in hand. He was nervous also but made a note to himself not to show it. He was stunned once Kai opened the door she had her hair pulled up in an elegant bun and a dress that seem like it was design exactly for her. The color reminding him of mango._

"_You look amazing," Jack said still unable to move he didn't want to ruin the perfect picture the stood in front of him._

"_Stop it," Kai said feeling shy as she tried to get Jack's attention directed somewhere other than her body._

"_Oh these are for you." Jack said handing the roses to Kai._

"_Awe thank you Jack," Kai said taking a step back to let Jack in._

"_They smell so good," Kai said smelling the roses as she shut the door._

"_I thought you would like them," Jack said still standing._

"_I'm almost ready just have a seat, I'm about to put these in some water," Kai said with a smile._

_Jack took a seat on the couch as he watched her disappear into the other room._

_He didn't know what he was doing all he knew was that he liked this girl; she had some type of control over him that not even Grace possessed. _

…_._

"_Ricky stood buttoning his black shirt that went to his gray Armani suit." He was still highly upset with Amy over there little disagreement they had a couple hours earlier. They haven't spoken since both wanting to just not sure about what to say._

_Amy stood in the bathroom curling her hair, she would casually mean mug Ricky every time he would look up and lock eyes with her through the mirror. She hated when they would fight but this wasn't a subject to take lightly. As she finished putting the touches to her hair she grabbed her dress that she had hanging on the back of the bathroom door. She cursed at herself because she knew she would need his assistance._

"_Can you zip this up for me please?" Amy said walking up to Ricky as she turned around with her back facing him._

"_Sure," Ricky said with smirk on his face. He pulled Amy's hair to the side as it falls over her shoulder. He then zipped up the back of her dress while watching in admiration as it squeezed her tighter the higher he zipped. _

"_Your gourges you know that," Ricky said whispering in Amy's ear. "But stop trying to jock me."_

"_What," Amy asked now turning around to face him._

"_I'm wearing a gray suit and you just so happen to be wearing a gray dress, the same type of gray at that."_

"_Oh shut up I had this in mind ever since you told me we were going out."_

"_Of course you did,"_

"_I did,"_

"_Ok,"_

"_No really I did, no ones trying to match with you Mr. Savvy,"_

"_Ha ha funny the ladies might like that name."_

"_If you value your life you won't include yourself and ladies in the same sentence again." Amy said while throwing a pillow at Ricky that ended up missing him._

_Amy walked back into the bathroom as she lightly applied some make-up. Just then she heard her phone ringing that was placed on the charger next to the night stand._

"_Your phones ringing," Ricky said while he tied his tie._

"_Who is it?" Amy said not wanting to move from her position._

"_You know I don't check your phone," Ricky said looking towards the bathroom as he took a seat on the bed._

"_And you know I don't care, especially if I'm asking you to look at it." Amy said coming out the bathroom and standing directly in front of him._

"_Well you're out of the bathroom now you can see for yourself." Ricky said standing to his feet while pecking Amy's lips. He then walked past Amy and into the bathroom. Amy walked over towards the nightstand where her phone laid as she picked it up._

_Her heart begins beating rapidly as she saw that the missed call was from Greg. She knew what they had was strictly friendship but she couldn't help but feel guilty for not telling Ricky she ran into him again. But because of how Ricky reacted the first time, she thought it would be best to just keep this to herself._

"_Everything ok," Ricky said returning back in the room. Amy jumped at the sound of his voice while exiting out of her call log as fast as she could._

"_Yea-aa ev-erything is fine th-at wasss Lauren," Amy said while dropping her arms to the side and walking towards Ricky._

"_Did you call her back, is she alright?" Ricky asked as Amy came closer placing her hands on his chest._

"_Yea she text me wanting to talk but she remembered we were all going out tonight, you know girl stuff." Amy said while changing her attention to his tie.  
>"What's going on with this tie?" Amy said while laughing a little.<em>

"_What it's not good?" Ricky asked Amy as he joined in her laughed._

"_No let me help you," Amy said as she began to help him with his tie, Ricky smiled on the outside but his mind was running rapidly with worry. He couldn't figure out why Amy would lie to him and about whom exactly was she lying about._

…_._

"_So what are you wearing? Grace asked Piper as she sat on her bed._

"_I don't I'm not trying to really like dress up,"_

"_It's one of those clubs that you dress up for, how are you not going to dress up."_

"_Look I'm only going as a cheer captain I don't feel like doing all of that." Piper said as she scrambled through her closet._

"_So what if Ricky's there?" Grace asked._

"_I am not thinking about Ricky so I don't care if he's there or not."_

"_Saxe those words for somebody who doesn't know you, I know you care your just putting up this shield like you don't but I know you do. How could you not? You and Ricky were together since high school and was married three years after that._

"_Still married actually," Piper said finally giving in and letting her emotions show. She sat down on her bed as she looked up at Grace._

"_What did I do for him to leave me, I thought I was a good wife not perfect but nobody is perfect right?" Piper asked as she looked up at Grace._

"_Look don't blame yourself he's just stupid. None of this is your fault; some people only love for seasons instead of lifetimes. And if you change your mind about going tonight I have no problem with that." Grace said looking at Piper with concern._

"_Oh no were going and like I said I doubt if he's there Anyway." Piper said with a weak smile as she stood to her feet._

"_Yea hopefully," Grace said to herself as she wondered what the night would bring._

_Author's Note_

_Thanks guys I loved all your reviews you guys really motivated me.. Next chapter will be updated tomorrow, will we will see how today go it may be before then._

_And hello to my new reader Detineexo I loved your review. To Madison89 I loved your review as always and drama is defiantly coming next chapter._


	26. Out with the old In with the new

Adrian was in spring cleaning mode, cleaning house top to bottom. She was in a good mood and she owed a lot of that to Ben. It's crazy how a simple phone call from him could change her whole mood. She really missed him and she was even surprised that he called her at all. She wondered if what he said about that red head was true. He never was much of a liar so she could not find a reason not to believe him. She also wondered was he being honest when he said he missed her. Adrian's mind was completely wrapped around Ben that when she took the trash out she didn't even notice Mike leaning on the edge of his car.

"You don't need to be taking trash out," Mike said as Adrian jumped while dropping the overly stuff trash bag. As soon as it hit the ground trash went everywhere.

"Oh my God Mike you scared me and look what you made me do." Adrian said referring to the trash that was all over the ground.

"No need to pout I got you," Mike said walking closer to Adrian.

"What are you doing here?" Adrian asked Mike once he was only in arms reach.

"I wanted to see you; I mean you don't answer calls lately." Mike said with a questionable look.

"Oh you're done playing house with Piper?" Adrian asked while crossing her arms.

"Oh is that what this is about, come on now that was nothing your one to judge." Mike said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"I don't what you and who you do it with that's your business, but when you go after one of my friends that's when it becomes my business." Adrian said feeling herself growing with rage that once good mood was no longer there.

"Why are you doing this?" Mike asked starring at Adrian. "You push me away and throw Ben up in my face to hurt me like I'm nothing to you."

"Because Ben is all of the man that you will never be."

"If that's the case you wouldn't have come to me."

"I came to you because I was lonely at the time and you gave me that attention that he wasn't." Adrian said feeling uncomfortable about the subject.

"And that's why you kept coming back, you love me and you just can't admit that to yourself can you?" Mike said growing agitated by her lack of love for him.

"Mike I want Ben,"

"I could live with that if that was true, but it's not," Mike said walking closer to Adrian. And to Adrian surprise she didn't back away. "When I'm with you I feel the way your hearts beat for me, how you shiver from the touch of my lips. How your body falls limb from the touch of my skin. You can't tell me that you don't love me because I don't believe you." Mike said to Adrian as he touched the bottom of her chin. He then moved in closer Adrian could feel the heat of his breath, as he pressed his lips against hers. Adrian couldn't stop herself her body lost control as she gave into this lustful encounter. It was true in some ways that Adrian had feelings for Mike but she also had feelings for Ben that were much stronger or so she thought. Could she possibly be in love with two men?

"I love you," Mike said breaking the kiss as he whispered in her ear.

Adrian said nothing as he expected her too. Neither one of them were ones to wear their heart on their sleeve. He backed away from her as his fingers still pressed lightly around her wrist. He gently let it go as her arm fail to her side. He began walking back towards his car before Adrian called out to him.

"You have to stop this." Adrian said with glowing skin and sincere eyes.

"Could you stop fighting for someone you love," Mike said glancing over Adrian one last time. Adrian said nothing as she slipped her hands into her back pocket as she faced the ground.

"Didn't think so," he said giving her a simple smile as he stepped into his car speeding away.

Adrian was so ashamed of herself she didn't understand herself more than a total stranger did.

"Oh my God he didn't even help me with this trash such a bastard," Adrian said to herself as she walked back into the house for gloves and another trash bag.

…...

Ricky and Amy drove down a residential street in route to Blue Madonna. From the corner of his eye he could see Amy admiring the houses they passed.

"Where going to look for houses tomorrow ok?" Ricky said looking over at Amy slightly but making sure to keep his attention on the road.

"Really?" Amy said turning towards him with the biggest grin.

"Yea it's about time we get a place?" Ricky said sharing a smile with her.

"So we are really going to get a place together, me and you?" Amy asked with the same grin on her face.

"Yea why are you nervous about that?" Ricky asked trying to keep his focus on the road."

"A little moving in together is a big step." Amy said looking over at Ricky.

"We practically live together now?" Ricky said with a chuckle.

"Being around each other all the time is completely different from living with each other."

"I think you're thinking too much into this we will be fine, yea it may take some adjusting but we get through anything." Ricky said reaching over and grabbing Amy's hand gently.

"Your right maybe I am reading too much into this you know I'm a worrier, but my god we are really about to get a place together I'm so happy and ready for this." Amy said in awe already working on a color scheme for the living room.

"So have you talked to your parents since everything that happen?" Ricky said looking in his review mirror as he weaved into the next lane.

"No I don't want or need to talk to them."

"No matter what they are still your parents don't be like that."

"I just don't how to deal with them, they just want to control my life they don't understand that I'm grown, and they have absolutely no type of respect for you at all." Resting her arm on the arm rest getting upset thinking about issues she honestly didn't want to think about.

"Put yourself in their position could you imagine your child in jail because of some guy?"

"I wasn't in jail because of you."

"Yea but they not looking at it like that, they looking at it as you got yourself mixed up with the wrong guy who's getting you in all type of trouble."

"So what are you telling me?"

"To forgive them life is too short to be mad at one another, I also encourage you to try and have a relationship with them. And I don't know once we get the place together we could have them over for dinner or we could go over there."

"I just know if they knew you they would love you."

"And if they don't just learn to respect them, love them and agree to disagree but I can't let you go on like this with your parents. It's just not right."

"That's why I love you," Amy said smiling over at Ricky.

"I love you to," Ricky said leaning over for a kiss as his eyes remained on the road. Amy didn't want to let go as the kiss grew intense with passion. Ricky had to pull himself away.

"Dealing with you we were about to crash," Ricky said slamming on brakes as the car before them came to an abrupt stop.

"Sorry I just can't get enough of you," Amy said bursting into laughter as Ricky looked at her terrified. "Are you ok?" Amy said laughing even more.

"Yea that just scared me a little I thought we was going to smash into the back of him for sure," Ricky said now laughing it off.

"You got scared over something like this when you do the things you do on a daily basis." Amy said jokingly.

"Hey I wasn't that scared."

"Un huh sure you wasn't?" Amy said turning her attention back to the window.

"Ay can you open up the glove compartment for me?" Ricky said glancing over Amy. Amy opened the glove compartment and placed her hand inside.

"There's nothing in here but a gun," Amy said looking up at Ricky.

"I know that's for you tonight." Ricky said looking up at Amy he could see her expression change from calm to worry.

"Why am I taking a gun tonight Ricky?" Amy asked scared to even be near a gun let alone have it in her purse.

"I need you to have some type of protection you never know what may break out tonight."

"Why would tonight be any different than any other night?"

"Because the guys and I are having a meeting tonight with Mike and his crew I don't expect any bloodshed but just in case something may happen I want you to be overly protected."

"I don't even know how to use a gun,"

"Trust you'll be fine I doubt if it even come to that." Ricky said massaging Amy thigh in an effort to calm her.

"Why would you bring me with you if you felt I could be in harm's way though?"

" I don't I just want you to be protected that's it, and to be honest every day you could possibly be in harm's way it's the gamble you take by dating a man like me. But I make sure you are protected right?" Ricky said looking over at Amy as her eyes was glued on the gun.

"Yea always," Amy said looking back at him.

"So just relax I got you?" Ricky said patting her thigh once more.

"Yea but who got you?" Amy said nerves now she couldn't imagine anything happening to Ricky she would honestly loose her sanity.

….

"Why is your nose continuously running you have a cold or something?" Mike asked Jason

"I don't know I guess so," Jason said in between sniffs.

Mike looked at Jason curiously he been around his share of coke heads in the past and knew the signs to well.

"You'll be fine to go tonight?" Mike asked as he sat down on Jason's couch.

"Yea I will be good just let me go pop in aspirin right quick," Jason said to Mike as he nodded his head in agreement.

Mike shook his head in disbelief his best friend was getting high on his on supply. He didn't know how to confront this situation so he would let it be for now.

…...

Kai was feeling the atmosphere of the club as she sip on her a glass of ciroc, but she couldn't help feeling annoyed by the third degree Dylan was giving her. She seriously was feeling like she was under investigation she couldn't wait for Amy to arrive or Jack or hell even Ben to slap a mussel on his woman. She didn't know how long she could take of this.

Just then she caught a glimpse of Ricky and Amy entering the club. Her ears felt an instant relief as she saw Amy approaching.

"Hey Amy," Kai said standing to her feet to give Amy a hug

"Hi girly you look so pretty," Amy said embracing her hug.

"You do to I love that dress, wait are you too matching that is so cute." Kai said referring to Ricky and Amy.

"No I been pick this out she just wanted to copy so I let her," Ricky said saying hi to Kai as he gave her a hug; he then did the same to Dylan.

"No it was an accident we just o happen to be wearing the same color."

"Well you both look nice," Kai said laughing a little

"Where are the guys?" Ricky asked to Kai

"Um they said they were going somewhere I don't know for sure where," Kai said looking around.

"It's ok I think I have a pretty good idea where there at," Ricky said smiling at Kai he then turned to Amy and said " Are you ok do you want something to drink?"

"Yea can you get me an apple martini please," Amy said as she and the girls sat down.

"Ok and what about you ladies are you ok?" Ricky said referring to Dylan and Kai.

"Yea were ok the guys took care of us thanks for asking." Dylan said, Ricky nodded his head in understanding as he walked away.

"So how are you I'm Amy," Amy yelled to Dylan trying to compete with the music.

"Nice to meet you I'm Dylan." Dylan yelled back.

"So how did you and Ben meet? Amy asked.

"At blockbuster he would come in there all the time to rent pretty woman and at first I thought maybe he was getting it for his girlfriend but I later found out he was just suffering from a broken heart." Dylan said laughing to herself.

"So how about you and Ricky?" Dylan asked Amy.

"It was a festival actual the one that goes on every summer it's coming up actually but yea we met there and it was gold ever since." Amy said smiling, just then Ricky returned with her drink.

"Thanks babe," Amy said to Ricky as she took the drink out of his hands.

"You're welcome Ricky said taking a seat beside Amy with his own drink.

"What are you drinking?" Amy asked curious as to what was in Ricky's glass.

"Coconut ciroc with pineapple juice," Ricky said as he through one arm around Amy.

"I never had that before." Amy said to Ricky with questionable eyes.

"Here," Ricky said after he took a sip passing the glass to Amy. Amy took a sip and excitement shot up in her eyes.

"I love that," Amy said to Ricky passing him back the glass.

"You guys are too cute but don't you have a wife," Dylan said to Ricky as he looked at her sideways.

"Yes and we are about to get a divorce I don't see how that's any of your business not to be rude." Ricky said to Dylan.

"None taking I'm just carious to get to know all of you, How old are you Amy?

"Twenty three and you?" Amy asked Dylan as she sipped on her drink.

"Twenty two I will actually be twenty three next month. We should all do something you know, like throwing me a surprise party I don't mind."

"Yea but we do," Kai said to Dylan as Dylan than cut her eyes at her.

Just then Jack and Ben walked back up.

"What's up bro why you didn't come to the back?"

"Just wanted to spend some time with Amy," Ricky said as she lend in on him.

"Really," Jack said looking at Ricky with the dumb face.

"Well at least somebody is trying to spend some time with somebody feeling a little lonely over here." Kai said to Jack sarcastically.

"I'm sorry been working Jack said passing Ricky and Amy as he sat by Kai.

"Um Ben," Dylan said patting the spot that was next to her as Ben rolled his eyes out of annoyance and mouthed oh my god.

Ricky couldn't stop laughing so Amy elbowed him in the rib cage but that only brought on more laughter.

Dylan was completely oblivious to anything that was going on or so we thought.

….

Grace couldn't take looking at this picture anymore; she needed to get far away from this club as possible. She had a couple of drinks and her blood pressure was rising, any minute she wouldn't be able to control herself.

Piper on the other hand was actually experiencing the same feelings as Grace if not a little deeper. She told the world she no longer cared about Ricky but truth be told the feelings was still so fresh. She still remained deeply in love with this man. And seeing this girl parade around with him was not helping. All she needed was one more kiss or romantic gesture and she was on her way over there. Just to be a bitch.

"I knew this was a bad idea?" Grace said unable to fight back the tears that were forming in her eyes. Piper had enough with all of them. Here Ricky was carrying on like he wasn't a married man and here Jack was carrying on with some chick like he just wasn't with Grace. And who was the girl Ben was with? Even though her and Adrian were beefing she still had her back no matter what. They were just a group of male whores.

"Come on?" Piper said standing to her feet as she grabbed Grace arm. Piper had fire blazing in her eyes as her and Grace marched over towards thee man of the hour.

Jack knew his eyes wasn't playing tricks on him but the two girls marching towards them looked like Piper and Grace as they became closer he knew it was them.

"All shit," Jack said allowed consuming everyone's attention. Before anyone could ask Jack what was going on Piper decided to make their presence be known.

"Well aren't you all just the best looking couples!" Piper said looking around the table at all of them but stopping her attention on Ricky.

"What are you doing here Piper?" Ricky asked questionable.

"I'm sorry but aren't you guys open to the public I can't help that my husband is the owner." Piper said eyeing Ricky with some much hate. He could tell she's been drinking and he knew how Piper got when she drank. Nothing good could come from this he thought to himself as he took his arm from around Amy and placed his drink on the table.

"Oh so you're the wife?" Dylan said smiling at the drama that was unfolding before her.

"Yea that would be me?" Piper said flashing her ring as she glanced over at Amy with a devilish smirk.

"Jack my sweet cousin Jack how are you?" Piper said directing her attention towards Jack.

"Couldn't complain life has been treating me well?" Jack said to his younger cousin.

"Too well apparently, who's your friend?"

"I'm Kai I think we met before?" Kai said tilting her head to the side.

"Oh yea that's right you work for her," Piper said glancing over at Amy.

"So this is how you do me Jack?" Grace said no longer able to control herself.

"What are you talking about Grace?" Jack said staring at her confused.

"So you're going to act stupid like you weren't in my bed just a week ago," Grace said eyes beaming with hurt.

Kai looked off to the side feeling very uncomfortable about this discussion. Jack jumped to his feet rushing over to Grace yanking her off to somewhere in the club.

"Are you both done now?" Ricky asked Piper.

"Oh Ricky don't do that it's because of you that I act this way." Piper said staring at him.

"Can you just go?" Ricky said trying to keep his composure.

"I will go when I feel like it?"

"Wow," Amy said aloud.

"Wow what?" Piper asked to Amy.

"Don't talk to her." Ricky said

"I will talk to whoever I feel like it; I mean why is she mad she won. She came between a married man and his wife congratulations." Piper said clapping her hands.

"Your relationship was messed up way before I came along." Amy said done biting her tongue.

"You better control her," Piper said warning Ricky.

"I'm a grown woman I control myself." Amy said glaring at Piper.

"Come on time for you to go," Ricky said jumping up trying to pull piper into the other direction.

"I don't want to leave; I will go when I feel like it?" Piper said pulling away from Ricky.

"Your nothing you know that, it's only going to be a matter of time before he dumps you."

"Look I don't have the time or energy to argue with you, it's not going to change the fact that he's here with me."

Piper didn't say another word she built up a glob of spit and spit at Amy. Amy went crazy as the spit hit her dress. That was the lowest form of disrespect there was to her. She lunged over the table without thinking twice at Piper they both fail to the floor Amy instantly jumped on Piper hitting her as hard as she could, she felt Ricky and Ben pulling them apart one thing they couldn't get her to let go of was Piper's hair when she finally felt contempt she let her hair go.

A crowd had formed by now and Ben was holding on to Piper who hair was everywhere and blood was dripping down the side of her neck, but still she kept running her mouth.

"I'm going to sue you bitch, you will regret ever putting your hands on me.

"Look at me you ok?" Ricky asked looking at Amy overall.

"Yea I'm fine just need to go to the bathroom and freshen up." Amy said watching Piper from the corner of her eye.

"Ok," Ricky said pecking Amy on the lips.

"Kai can you come with me please?" Amy said looking over at Kai.

"Yea of course," Kai said following Amy.

"So you check on her but she's the one that attack me." Piper said pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"Why are you doing this, why can't you just leave?" Ricky asked walking towards Piper.

"You treat me as if you don't care about me." Piper said looking up at Ricky as she cupped the side of her neck with her hand in an effort to ease the pain.

"We been over this already Piper, you know what it is."

"How is it so easy for you to turn your feelings off Ricky, I am your wife not a girl you hooked up with casually time from time, how am I suppose to deal with you just leaving me. When I married you I thought it was going to be forever. So excuse me if I'm not thinking to clear right now." Piper said as tears began to escape her eyes.

Ricky hated to see her cry, especially because of him.

"Piper look I-."

"No just shut up I don't want to hear it, because you're not sorry you just found another girl to replace me. And when it becomes old and you get tired of her you'll be on to the next one that's just who you are." Piper said pushing Ricky to the side in search for Grace.

….

"I can't believe you," Grace said looking at Jack with eyes full of tears.

"We always do this Grace, you quit me I quit you and we always end up back with each other some type of way, but I am done playing that game with you. I found a girl and I really like her.

"For how long this time?"

"I don't know were just having fun right now."

"I hate you so much Jack why did have to come back why couldn't you just leave me alone." Grace said as she stared at a man she honestly loved.

"Come on Grace that wasn't just me if I'm not mistaking you called me first."

"So this is it?" Grace said wanting to hear him say it

"This is it." Jack said staring at Grace; she had nothing else to say as she walked in the opposite direction. Her heart no longer beat the same… it was broken.

….

"Wow this is quite an eventful night," Dylan said to the boys as they waited for Kai and Amy to return.

"So they fought and I missed it?" Jack said shaking his head. "Do yall actually know how long I been waiting for this moment."

"I hope Amy isn't mad I mean I didn't know she was going to come.

"Ah duh of course she is do you actually think she's not." Dylan said to Ricky.

"Look please just stop talking ok," Ben whispered into Dylan's ear as she gave him an unpleasant glance. Just then Ricky spotted Mike in his crew entering the club. He had to put all his feelings aside, he had business to take care of at that moment.

Mike spotted Ricky instantly once he arrived at the club, him and his crew walked over towards the table where Ricky, Jack, and Ben sat. Before they even reached the table all the guys had stood to their feet already in route to another destination.

Amy and Kai returned from the bathroom to see that the boys were gone and Dylan was alone at the both.

"Where did the guys go?" Kai asked as her and Amy took a seat.

"They said they would be back they went somewhere with these guys."

Amy instantly felt nervous she hoped everything went ok.

…

Ricky walked to the back of the club where they have their weekly meetings. They all took a seat; the room was filled with so much hostility.

"So how are you baby brother?" Mike said to Ricky with a smirk on his face.

"I'm good life has been treating me well." Ricky said with the same smirk matching Mike.

"And how about you Jack?"

"Other than you putting a bomb in my car I've been pretty good." Jack said sarcasticly.

"Ben," Mike said with a devilish grin.

Ben just stared at Mike trying to keep his composure, he wanted so bad to put a bullet through his head but tonight was not the night.

"So what's the problem," Ricky said interrupting the stare down between Mike and Ben.

"You tell me?" Mike said looking back at Ricky.

"You're the one coming at me every chance you get, I don't understand when you will realize that you can't beat me." Ricky said raising his voice a little.

"I wouldn't have any problem with you if you didn't interfere with my business.

"I can't help that I have one of the hottest club in California."

"I had a club so you just had to open a club?"

"It interests me."

"It interest you and I guess doing business with my supplier interest you too."

"I gave him an offer he couldn't refuse, I'm a business man, and I'm all about my business which includes my money."

"I don't want you doing business with him." Mike ordered.

"I bring him in way more money than you and he does the same for me do you honestly think I'm going to give that up."

"You are and also going to sell this club to me?" Mike said to Ricky as Ricky filled with humor.

"Why would I sell to you, so you can make profits off what I put together?" Ricky said with his eyebrows raised.

"You're in over your head."

"No your business is sinking and you just trying to stay afloat, now working with me instead against me will benefit you but you can't look past your jealous heart."

"Jealous of you, you're following my path."

"Wrong I'm following the path of my father the same path you just so happen to be following also. You just hate the fact that his bastard son is doing this shit better than you." Ricky said lighting a cigar as he lend back in his chair."

"I have no problem with taking it," Mike said looking at Ricky coldly in the eye as Ricky blew smoke in the air.

"Here's the perfect opportunity, I'm right here no need in setting up gadgets going out your way to set me up. Take your best shot." Ricky said standing to his feet. Ben put his hand on under his jacket where his gun rested. Jack lit a match and then the tip of a smoke bomb and threw it to the ground. Everyone went for their guns as the room became cloudy and then shots were heard.

….

Everyone was running frantically through the club, Amy stomach was twisting in knots. She knew that Ricky was involved in this some way.

"Amy come on where are you going?" Dylan asked her as she pulled on Amy's arm in the opposite direction Amy was headed.

"I'm not leaving without Ricky," Amy yelled freeing her arm from Dylan.

Amy took off towards the direction of the gunshots as Kai followed close behind her she didn't want to leave Amy even though her first reaction was to run the opposite way. The gun fire then came to a halt.

Amy and Piper walked slowly, neither one of them heard a thing as they were approaching the room. They turned the corner as Amy bumped into a person she looked up and saw that it was Ricky.

"Oh my god I was so scared something happen to you." Amy said looking over Ricky face as she placed thousands of kisses upon Ricky's head.

"I'm ok," Ricky said pulling away from Amy and grabbing her hand.

"Where's Jack?" Kai asked looking around.

"He's ok trust me, we have to go," Ricky said pulling Amy and Kai to a different exit. He opened the door as they ran towards Ricky's car, Amy let Kai in and then she got in the front. Ricky opened the driver door as he heard sirens approaching. He then got in and closed his door putting the car in drive speeding off into the streets of California.

Mike looked around the smoky room in complete shock his younger brother had beat him at his own game again. Mike ran over towards Jason who was shaking on the ground with a mouth full of blood. Mike kneeled down to his best friend as he was choking on his last words and then he lifted him into his arms.

"You're going to be ok, hold on," Mike said trying to give his best friend some hope.

"It's over for me man, I can't hold on, I-mm tooo weak." Jason struggled to get out.

Jason tried his best but he couldn't fight death, within seconds he took his breath.

Mike was mentally fucked up as he left the corpse of his best friend. He ran quickly towards his car as he got in and speed off, he had nothing but revenge in his heart someone was going to pay for this.

Author's Note

Ok guys that was the chapter tell me what you all think. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. And I hope you guys enjoyed reading it!

And I loved all you guys reviews it just makes me go even harder on these chapters. Remember the more you review the more I write. Love you guys and remember to review…

P.S Is Amy becoming pregnant soon hmmm keep reading to find out ;)


	27. The Final Straw

_**CALIFORNIA CORRECTIONAL OFFICE**_

"The likes of him is not kind, he is a murderer, a thief, and he must be stopped," Detective Ramsey said as he sat amongst his follow officers.

"This was discovered hours ago," The detective said as he through pictures across the table, there laid shots of three men murdered in cold blood.

The officers all took turns taking a look at the photos as detective Ramsey continued to speak.

They are all affiliated with Mike Venzino, apparently they must have had a meeting at blue Madonna and it turned into a blood bath. Now Mike is nowhere to be found and I doubt he would talk to us now. And it seems as if Ricky, Ben, and Jack have all disappeared. We need to find them and bring them in for questioning. This all happen at their club and I know without a doubt there the ones who caused it.

…

"Are you ok?" Ricky asked Amy as he stood in the bathroom doorway.

"Amy was in the mirror staring at herself her cheeks were a rose red, her hair hung effortlessly as it moved to her every move. She turned around and faced Ricky.

"Did you know that was going to happen," Amy said while leaning on the edge of the sink.

Ricky gaze left Amy as his body shifted to an uncomfortable demeanor.

"Did you?" Amy asked once again.

Ricky slipped his arm behind his neck and then looked up to lock eyes with her.

"Yea I did." Ricky said finally, Amy clutch her stomach as she turned her back to him and rested her hands on the sink.

"What the hell Ricky?" Amy said with her thoughts confused on why Ricky would take her there knowing what was to come. She knew when he gave her that gun it was more than what he was saying, but he assured her that nothing would happen. She just didn't understand any of this.

"Can you please just come sit down with me?" Ricky said now pulling Amy's arm toward the love seat that was in their suite.

"For what?" Amy said feeling defeated and really not in the mood to be phased by anything that he has to say.

"I need to talk to you," Ricky said with his hands still wrapped around Amy's arm. Amy still looked uninterested and feeling as if she heard enough.

"Please Amy," Ricky said pleading with her. Amy let her body follow as she gave in and walked behind him over to the couch.

They both took a seat as Amy grabbed the pillow that was behind her and let it rest in her lap. She stared at Ricky as he played with his hands. He then finally looked back at her as he wondered where to begin.

"You know I had a messed up life but you don't how bad of a life I had." Ricky said looking at Amy as should he continue. She still remain silent without a fuss so he took that as his opportunity.

"You know me and you know I don't like to talk about my past, and I only tell the people I care for about it and I think it's time you know my story, my full story." Ricky said while Amy sat quietly he could tell he had her full attention so he continued on.

"When most kids are born into this world, it's supposed to be a husband and wife in a happy little household; I wasn't born into anything like that. I was born to a drug lord and his mistress. I never really realized that until I was about five and I was at school and I saw how kids would talk about their fathers and mothers living in one household and mention of brothers and sisters and I realized that wasn't how my family was. So I went to my mother that day after school and I asked her why does daddy stay for some days and then be gone. She said are family isn't like everybody else's and daddy doesn't just have one family he has another. When she told me this I was confused because I'm feeling unloved, how dare he betray us like that and how come my mom let him do this. But at the time I'm not thinking that this other family was here first he was betraying them with us. So time went on and the routine never changed really, he would come and he would leave. Then I notice he would stay longer some days and as a kid I'm jumping for joy because my daddy's here I didn't know it was because he had a fight with his wife. I didn't know anything until he brought someone home with him one day, a boy who resembled me. "_**He said Ricky come here I want you to meet someone**_." Before he even said the words I knew who he was. "_**This is your brother Mike, Mike this is your brother Ricky. You guys share the same blood you are family, you are my sons. Love one another and always protect each other." **_

"Mike is your brother?" Amy said in a whisper with shock shown all over her face, as she let the news digest in her brain everything started to make sense.

"Yea," Ricky said looking over at Amy as his arms rested in his lap.

"Wow so did that change the outlook you had on your father?" Amy asked squeezing the pillow from the couch.

"I respected him, I looked up to him and I still do to this very day. My father was many things but he was a good father. He taught me many things, he taught me this business at the age of seven and everything he taught me I still use today. He always said that there are some people who are book smart and there are some who are street smart and then there are some who are blessed with both.

So even as a young kid my focus was always on school but the streets came first, I'm surprised I even graduated top of my class. My dad always wanted me and Mike to be close but it was never there, he was always envious of me. And I think his mom had a lot to do with that. So we played the roles of brothers in my father's eyes but when he wasn't around there was no love there. It was true we shared the same blood but I believe it takes more than blood to make you family.

At the age of eight my father was gunned down in front of me. I always thought he would die to the hands of a man like him. I never thought it would be to the hands of a cop, a dirty cop at that. At that time my father was the biggest drug lord to ever live, and Detective Ramsey was an upcoming police officer itching to get ahead in his career, my father so happen to be it.

"Wait that one cop that was at my house the night we got arrested?" Amy asked jumping up a little bit as one of her legs hung effortlessly off the couch, as she rested on the other one.

"Yea him since that day he had it out for me, I guess you can say the feeling was mutual. After my father died a part of me died to. I knew I would never be the same. And I knew what my life would be like. I would be exactly like my father but just a little smarter. My mom took the news hard too, falling hard into drugs and messing with all the wrong man, but eventually she got herself together. I don't know how Mike took the news because after that we weren't around each other, we didn't have a reason to be anymore, and I'm guessing he took it as hard as I did. Looking at are lifestyles I guess we both have the same goals but the problem is everything he got was handed to him. Everything I have I worked for and he's envious of that. I'm living a life is hunted by my father's death, every breath I breathe I'm on a mission to make my father proud. And I am not trying to make excuses for myself but life growing up for you was pleasant, you were protected. After my father died I was never protected. I had to grow up quick and go after what I wanted.

Amy sat staring at Ricky not really knowing what to say but she finally understood the boy behind the man.

Amy moved a little closer to Ricky and placed her head on his shoulders, she then took his hand and slipped her fingers between his fingers.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you," Amy said staring up at Ricky.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you," Ricky said with a smirk as he looked down at her.

"Are live s are so different, we are so different." Amy said shaking her head.

"Yea but that's why we gel so well, you complete me in a lot of ways. You're my world Amy I honestly couldn't be without you." Ricky said still looking down at Amy.

Amy blushed from the words she heard him say, she loved him so much but she just wished there life wasn't so complicated. She missed the times when they first met, when she knew nothing of his lifestyle just the likeness of his charm.

"So you and Mike are really brothers." Amy questioned Ricky again.

"Biologically yea."

….

What do you do when you lost the man you love, how do you coupe when you know you won't ever get the chance to see him again, to hear the sound of his voice or feel the warmth of his touch. How do you just let go, how could she….

These were all thoughts that assumed Ashley's mind as she rocked back in fourth. She was lost in memories of Jason. She couldn't think about anything but her Jason. It had only been five hours ago when she learned of his death. She was leaving out the building of her dorm room on her way to class when somebody stopped her.

"Ashley," She heard someone say but when she looked around she didn't see anyone, so she kept walking.

"Ashley," She heard the voice say again as she stopped walking, and turned around searching for an unfamiliar voice. Then she say a guy running up to her, he was dressed neatly in a suit but the closer he got to her she notice the deep bags under his eyes his face was slightly red she could tell he had been crying. She wondered who he could be and what could he possibly want with her.

"Your Jason's girlfriend right?" the guy asked as Ashley stared thinking maybe this was a trick, maybe Toby found out about Jason and was just trying to get her caught up, but from the looks of this guy she quickly shook that thought from her brain.

"Yea who are you?" She asked.

"Mike I am Jason's-"

"Best friend," Ashley said finishing Mike's sentence. "He talks about you all the time; it's nice to meet you." Ashley smiled extending her hand as he shook it.

"Nice to meet you to, but I hate we have to meet this way." Mike said looking away as Ashley wondered what was going on.

"What do you mean?" She asked staring at him oddly.

"Last night Jason was shot, he had lost a lot of blood… and he didn't make it," Mike said as Ashley began to crumble in front of him. She dropped to the ground as she said the words "you're lying." Mike stared down at the fragile girl; he then kneeled down beside her and pulled her into his arms where she cried for hours.

The world was so small she thought, she never would imagine that Jason life would be taking by the man her sister loved.

Ashley saw the news report of Jason's death later on that night. Even though they never said Ricky was a suspect, she knew deep down in her heart that he had killed him. Even if he didn't pull the trigger himself, it was an order giving by him. Ashley didn't understand the life Jason lived; all she knew was that part of it was illegal. She wondered why that didn't make her run, in some crazy way it turned her on. But she never thought there love would end just as soon as it begun.

Ashley closed her eyes tight as she felt the burning in her eyes, fresh tears slowly started to stream down her face as she tried to mask the pain she felt.

She didn't want to talk to anyone, like anyone knew though; she kept him a secret from everyone due to Toby. She couldn't concentrate on school or anything else for that matter so it's no surprised that she missed her classes that day, all she could do was cry, burying her head into the pillows of her bed. No matter how many tears she cried and things she broke Jason was gone and he was never coming back.

She wanted to erase the pain she felt as she tab her arm for a vein to expose itself, Once it was in plain sight she injected the needle into her arm, she felt an instant relief as the heroin took over her body. Her fingers release the needle as it dropped to the floor and her head hit the head board. For a moment her mind was blank, with no thought in sight other than when she was going to get her next hit.

….

"You're leaving?" Ricky asked her as entered the room eating a banana, Amy had just slipped on a pair of washed light blue jeans, when she turned around and faced Ricky.

"Yea just about to go to the store, and check on Lauren for a little bit." Amy said then turning back around to grab her purse off the bed.

"Ok will take David with you," Ricky said referring to the guy he had for protecting Amy only.

Amy pouted her lips as she thought on how to get out this mess.

"I don't need him to go with me Ricky."

"Amy please don't start with me you know what's going on it would make me feel better if you were protected, so please do what I say and if your stop by anyone don't answer any questions." Ricky sincerely said to Amy as he touched her arm.

"Well if you didn't do the things you do I wouldn't need someone hovering over my back every five minutes, now I am a grown woman and I am leaving on my own." Amy said walking up to Ricky and placing a kiss on his lips that he reluctantly returned.

"I will be back later and I will call you if anything is wrong." Amy then left out the bedroom of their master suite and then out the doors into the hotel lobby.

Ricky eyes never left off Amy, not even when she closed the door to their hotel room. He told David to follow her anyway even though it was against her wishes. He was going to protect her rather she liked it or not.

He then began to get ready his self to take care of some business that had needed his attention.

…

Ricky walked slowly into an old warehouse as the smell of dust struck his nostrils; he made sure he was carful where he stepped feeling around for light in the pitch dark room.

He heard the weeping of a girl as he searched for the light, once the light was on the terrified girl locked eyes with him. She then looked down quickly at the floor.

She couldn't stop her body from shaking as she watched Ricky grab an old wooden chair; he sat it directly across from her and took a seat. She was afraid to look him in the face so she kept her eyes focus on the floor. She was also sitting in a wooden chair with her arms tied behind her back, her wrist begin to burn from the tightness of the ropes.

"Hi," Ricky said as he lend over in his chair.

"Hey," The girl manage to say barely looking up at Ricky.

"What happen to your little happy spirit?"

"It's hard to have a happy spirit when you're about to die."

"I'm sure it is, but don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. You can't help that your father is your father right?" Ricky said standing to his feet as he began to walk in circles.

The girl looked up surprised as hope filled her eyes.

"What do you want then?"

"Come on you know who want, your father."

…...

"So what are you trying to tell me that we don't have a case this little fuck is just going to get off again?" Detective Ramsey yelled as rage built up in his body.

"We have no evidence it's all gone, the pictures, the cocaine have all disappeared. You know if we go to the judge with this she's only going to throw it out." Detective Wes said as she followed detective Ramsey into his office.

"This was not my problem this was your problem you was supposed to keep up with this." Detective Ramsey said in an uproar as he slipped his jacket off and tossed it to the chair.

"Excuse me?" My job goes beyond a secretary job I am a cop and I bust my ass everyday so don't give me that bullshit." Detective Wes yelled as she left out his office, she had had enough of him and she honestly couldn't take anymore, she couldn't understand why he wanted Richard Underwood behind bars so bad anyway. She knew of his reputation and new he was involved in illegal activities but his infatuation with him was just too much.

Detective Ramsey sat back in his chair mad at the world, he officially knew he had a rat working on his force. Whenever he thought he had Ricky, all the evidence would just disappear. He was becoming frustrated with this situation.

….

"So you know last night after we left it was a murder that took place, Mike friend Jason was killed and they are saying the guys may be involved, but they have no evidence." Piper said to Grace as they sat across from each other at Red Dawn Café.

Even though Jack said what he said, Grace still couldn't get him off her mind, and hearing what Piper told her she couldn't help but worry about him.

"Are the boys ok?" Grace asked as she buttered her toast.

"They haven't been seen; well that's what the news says. I tried Ricky's phone but he didn't answer not like he would any way after last night." Piper said sipping on her ice tea.

"I wish I would have never gone, my god," Grace said dropping her knife and placing her hand on her head.

"Why?" Piper asked.

"Because I made a fool of myself, I didn't want to hear that he didn't want me anymore and I didn't want to know that he was interested in somebody else."

"It might not be want you wanted to hear but it's what you needed to hear, so get your panties out a funk and try to enjoy your day." Piper said looking around.

"You'll be the one to talk." Grace said rolling her eyes.

"Look I am married to Ricky so it's a little bit different then you and Jack." Piper retorted.

"So my feelings aren't as important as yours because Jack and I weren't married, I've known him for just as long as you've known Ricky." Grace said with her eyes squinted at Piper.

"Well marriage is on a whole other level than just on and off again boyfriend and girlfriend," Piper said shrugging her shoulders.

"There's nothing different but the title and paper work involved, my feelings is just as real as yours." Grace said to Piper as she took out her phone and started to text Jack.

….

_**Hey I didn't want to bother you, just wanted to see if you're ok. Are you ok?**_

Jack stared at the text message from Grace wondering if he should respond or not. He decided not to as he tossed the phone in the trash he couldn't have any traces to him at the moment. He wasn't a suspect but he knew in a matter of hours he would be one along with Ricky and Ben.

He was currently in a hotel room under a different name; he actually liked having time to himself to think. One thought that continued to stay visual in his mind was Kai. He knew she was wondering what was going on and he needed to talk to her because he knew she was among many who watched the news.

He took out his other phone and dialed her number. He waited a couple moments before he heard her voice.

"Hello," Kai said into the phone as she glanced at the unfamiliar number, she usually didn't answer numbers she didn't know but something told her to answer this one.

"Hey beautiful," She heard a voice say as her lips curled up in a smirk.

"You called; I knew you would are you ok?" Kai said concerned and worried but excited to hear from him.

"I'm fine how are you?" Jack said just as excited to hear her voice.

"I'm ok just at work right now, I was a little shanking up the other night though from what happen but other than that I'm ok.

"That's good I'm glad to know you're ok I just want to apologize for what happen and I promise I will make it up to you.

"Ok you promised me now; I hold my promises close to my heart so don't break it." Kai said laughing as she swept up some trash that scattered on the floor.

"I never make a promise that I can't keep remember that, but I have to go, you will hear from me soon, keep your phone close by. "Jack said.

"Ok I will bye," Kai said smiling.

"Bye," Jack said as he hung up the phone and destroying it and tossing it in the trash along with the other one. Just then he heard ringing from his other phone looking at the display it read R meaning Ricky… Just when thought he had some alone time worked called his name.

….

Amy was getting frustrated this was her third time calling Ashley and still no answer. She had a bad dream about her last night and she felt an urge to call her. She gave up on calling and decided she would just pay her a visit after she finished handling what it is she had to do.

She waited in front of Give Care Smile nursing home for Greg, he called and told her he was running late but she didn't expect for him to be this late. She was growing a little inpatient and debated upon whether to leave or not, but she really wanted to see his mom so she stayed waiting for him. Seconds later he came running up to her out of breath apologizing for how late he was. If Ricky knew she was meeting him he would be so mad, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, plus he wouldn't understand anyway. She wasn't there for Greg she was there for his mother.

….

Ben walked cautiously into the old warehouse where he was meeting Ricky he walked into the room where Ricky was sitting in a chair across from Dylan. She couldn't look at him so she kept her eyes facing the ground. She honestly was embarrassed and ashamed because she did like Ben and felt so stupid for even allowing her father to talk her into this.

"What's going on?" Ricky asked looking at Ben.

"Nothing just trying to watch my back for snakes," Ben said referring to Dylan as he laughed with Ricky.

"Ben I am so sorry I never meant to hurt you, I was just doing what my father wanted me to do."

"You don't have to say anything I was going to be done with you anyway," Ben said coldly.

"Ok calm down," Ricky said standing up to his feet and throwing his arm around Ben leading him into an opposite room.

"I can't even look at her," Ben said glancing back at Dylan.

"Well we told you something wasn't right with her, I knew she looked familiar I just never could place her face." Ricky said as he thought back to the first time he saw her.

"I don't understand how a cop could place their child in danger." Ben said to Ricky.

"A man who doesn't care about nothing, not even his family," Ricky said as he stared down at the floor.

"But I want you to get her out of here take her to get something to eat and make sure you keep a low profile. I think she has been scared enough." Ricky said referring to Dylan.

"Why do I have to take her?" Ben asked a little irritated.

"She was once your girl right?" Ricky asked sarcastically.

"Yea whatever, I guess I can take her to get cleaned up and get something to eat but when can I take her home I don't really want to be bothered with her all day?" Ben asked annoyed.

"I will call you and let you know," Ricky said as he bit snickers.

"It's crazy how you just have this cool demeanor when everything is crazy." Ben said watching Ricky.

"No need to sweat over things that you can fix," Ricky said as he walked closer to the exit. "Oh and Ben be nice?"

"I'm always nice." Ben said while smiling.

"Yea to nice that's the problem," Ricky said leaving out the door.

Ben shook his head as he wondered just where and what he was going to do with Dylan, lord knows he couldn't deal with her for too long so whatever Ricky had plan he needed to do it quick.

….

Adrian was shopping online for baby clothes as her mind was distracted by the vibrating of her phone. She glanced at it and saw it was an unknown number she hurried to answer it quickly because she knew it was Ben. Whenever something went wrong he would always call from different numbers.

"Hey are you ok," Adrian asked anticipating to hear Ben's voice but was surprised by another.

"Yea I'm good thanks for the concern," Mike said into the receiver of the phone.

Adrian tensed up as she stood to her feet and walked over to the living room window.

"Hey Mike what's going." Adrian said now looking out the window.

"You know what's going on they took my best friend I never went after Ben because of you, but now there is nothing holding me back, so you might want to tell him to be careful.

Adrian felt her heart beating faster as she rubbed her pregnant belly.

"You're not going to touch him Mike." Adrian felt the burning in her eyes as tears started to pour.

"Adrian, Adrian, Adrian you know me by now and you know I don't take orders. Some things in life are just unforgivable this just so happen to be one of those things." With that he hung up the phone. Adrian took the phone from her ear and instantly dialed Ben's number but he never answered. She needed to talk to someone so she called Grace.

….

Lauren was ringing up a customer when she notices Amy and Greg entering the store.

"Hey guys," Lauren said surprised to see them together.

"Hey," Greg said with a smile and then a wave.

"Hey have it been busy today," Amy asked Lauren as she walked up towards her.

"Yea earlier we were very busy but it seems as the later it gets, the slower we get. What's going on with you guys?" Lauren said looking between Greg and Amy.

"Um nothing just went with him to see his mom that's all," Amy said glancing at Lauren.

"Oh that's right how is your mom?" Lauren asked Greg.

"She's good you know keeping her spirits high." Greg said still standing by the door.

"That's good you guys are in my prayers." Lauren said smiling at Greg.

"Thanks I really appreciate that," Greg said smiling at Lauren.

"Ok will I am going to let you go ahead and get going," Amy said walking towards Greg. "But thanks for following me here and walking me in safely." Amy said now reaching her arms out for a friendly hug. Greg returned her embrace, he honestly missed her but he knew she would never be his again. He broke her heart to many times and allowed room for somebody else to claim it.

"No problem thanks for coming to see my mom, she really enjoyed seeing you." Greg said as they parted ways.

"Of course I love your mom and it was really good seeing her," Amy said smiling.

"Ok will good bye guys," Greg said pushing on the door a little.

"See ya," Lauren said as Amy said bye. Once he was gone it took Lauren no time to start with her interrogation.

"So what's going on?" Lauren said to Amy as Amy walked back behind the counter with her.

"Nothing I told you just went to see his mother that's all." Amy said now looking at the paperwork for the sales of the day.

"I'm just saying be careful you know how Greg is." Lauren said giving Amy a warning.

"That relationship is done he knows I don't want him, but on another note where's Kai?" Amy said looking around.

"Oh she went on brake and I heard about what happen, how are you?" Lauren said looking at Amy.

"Ok I guess, I was kind of shanking up earlier but I'm starting to feel a little bit better." Amy said as she thought about the night before.

"Yea Kai was too, it seem like she's feeling a lot better now since she talk to Jack though."

"Poor girl I feel so bad I want to talk to her and just see where her heads at, did anybody like the cops come by here?" Amy asked.

"Actually no I am really surprised by that too, I just knew they were going to be swarming the place as soon as I got here."

"That's good," Amy said with a look of relief.

"What about Ricky how is he?"

Amy laughed a little.

"He's Ricky." Amy said with a smile.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I just thought when he left his wife that we would be happy, that are relationship wouldn't be so hard. Lately it's been nothing but complications and now it's about to become even more complicated.

Lauren through down the shirt in her hand and looked up at Amy. She knew her best friend like the back of her hand so whenever Amy was trying to tell her something she would never just come out and say it, she would always throw out hints. And this was defiantly a hint she heard loud and clear.

"What do you mean it's about to become even more complicated?"

Amy stared at Lauren for the longest as she no longer could hide from reality.

"I think I may be pregnant." Amy said with scared eyes.

As soon as Amy said those words the door to the store open and in came a customer.

"Hi welcome to Timeless Vintage," Lauren said as the lady smiled and waved and walked over to the first thing that caught her attention.

"Pregnant," Lauren said in a whisper walking closer towards Amy.

"Yea I have been feeling this way for a couple of weeks now I've missed my period and I been having the weirdest cravings for everything and it's like as soon as I wake up I have to eat something."

"You haven't been to the doctor or took a test or threw up or anything have you?"

Amy eyes begin to tear up as she shook her head no.

"We have to get you a test now and then we will go from there, you may just be stressed, Let me call Kai and she where she's at she should be coming back from her lunch break ." Lauren out her phone searching for Kai's number.

….

Detective Ramsey had a rough day and decided to leave work earlier. He open the door to his house unaware of the person who waited inside. He put his groceries on his kitchen table and then reached for the light once he turned around he nearly had a heart attack at the person who was seating at his kitchen table.

"What did I scare you, for a detective you sure don't pay attention to your surroundings."

"How did you get in my house?"

"I'm always getting in places I'm not wanted this isn't nothing new."

"What are you doing here," Detective Ramsey said as he slipped his fingers around his gun when he felt something against the back of his head.

"Let's not even do this," He heard a voice say in his ear as he hurried and dropped his hand from his gun. The guy then snatched the gun from his holster and tossed it to Ricky. Ricky looked down at the gun and couldn't help but admire the detective's taste.

"Not bad," Ricky said looking at the Gun and then placing it on the table.

"Go have a seat," The voice said behind him as he slowly walked closer to the table where Ricky sat. He pulled him a chair out and pushed the detective down in the chair. Detective Ramsey heart begin to beat frantically as the man that was behind him stood in front of him. It was one of Ricky's right hand man Jack he too took a seat.

"We should have plan a Sunday dinner," Jack said laughing as Ricky joined in.

"What do you want," Detective Ramsey yelled getting frustrated with them joking around.

"Wow, wow, wow, calm down no need to get your blood pressure rising," Jack said from across the table.

"Well I know you've been looking for us so I just decided we would come to you, how's your daughter?" Ricky said as detective Ramsey all most jumped out his seat.

"Please don't make me do it?" Jack said with his gun pointing at the detective, the detective sat back in his seat trying to calm himself down.

"Where is my daughter?"

"Oh so now you care, what type of man gets his child involved in something like this? You wear a badge everyday but you're the biggest hypocrite." Ricky said staring at him; he had so much hate for him he honestly didn't know how he was controlling himself. "I don't care to be around you for too long so let's get a couple things understood. You will never get me, we've been playing this game for years and you never win. But when you got Amy involved you took it too far. She has nothing to do with what I do so the next time you want to try and get at me through her your wife will be planning your funeral am I clear?" Ricky asked as the detective just stared.

"Am I clear," Ricky asked again as the detective finally shook his head yes.

"I need to hear it from your mouth, I don't understand head gestures."

"Yes," The detective said growing increasingly agitated.

"Good, so tonight you live but I am pretty sure we will cross paths again. Try your best not to get in my way and I will try my best to let you live."

"What about my daughter?" The detective asked.

"Try calling her in an hour, she should be at home then," With that Ricky and Jack stood to their feet leaving out the side door.

….

Ricky and Jack were walking to Ricky's car when Ricky felt the vibration of his phone. He hurried and pulled it out his pocket thinking it may be Amy. But instead it was David the guy he had watching over Amy.

"Yea," Ricky said answering the phone as he opened the door to his Ashton Martin.

"I have some news you don't want to hear." David said as Ricky's mind instantly went into a panic.

"What's going on is Amy ok?" Ricky said now sitting inside his car.

"She's more than ok; I followed her to a nursing home where she met up with some guy.

"What guy?"

"Some guy she was waiting for outside of the nursing home, she was outside for a good fifteen minutes before he showed up." Ricky instantly got piss because Amy was with a guy and she lied to him.

"How did he look?" Ricky asked gripping his hand around the steering wheel out of frustration.

"He was about 5'11, brown hair, with a slender form," As David went on to describe the guy Ricky instantly knew who it was, Amy's ex Greg.

"How long were they in there?" Ricky questioned.

"For about an hour, they then left and had lunch at a café, and after that he followed her in his car to her store. He was in there for a couple of minutes and then he left.

"Where is Amy at now?"

"Still at her store."

"Ok continue to look after her," Ricky said hanging up the phone. He was filled with so much rage as he put the car in drive almost knocking down a pedestrian who was crossing the street.

"You doing 180 down a residential street, you sure you don't need me to drive," Jack said yelling at Ricky.

Ricky didn't pay him any attention, his mind was stuck somewhere else.

…

"Ok girls I got like three different pregnancy test because I honestly didn't know which one was better," Kai said rushing in with a Wal-Mart bag.

Amy was leaning on the counter terrified, she had been avoiding this moment for some time now. She didn't want to be pregnant but yet and still she was sitting up here about to take a pregnancy test.

Kai walked up to Amy with the three different brands of pregnancy test, Amy stared down at the tests that rested in Kai's hand.

"It's going to be ok Amy no matter what the results are where here for you." Lauren said walking up to Amy.

"Yea we are, it's better to know so you can decide where to go from here." Kai said joining in.

Amy smiled at the both of them as she took all three tests from Kai. She took a deep breath as she made her way to the bathroom.

Once Amy was inside the bathroom she shut the door and started to open all three of the pregnancy test. Each of them weren't really any different from the other but she decided to read instructions anyway.

"Alright here it goes," Amy said to herself as she started to take the test one by one.

…

Ricky pulled up to a house that Jack didn't recognize.

"Whose house is this," Jack questioned looking up at the house.

Before Ricky could answer a silver Lexus pulled up in the drive way. A guy with brown hair stepped out the car and immediately Jack knew who the person was and who house they were at. Ricky couldn't control himself any longer he was out the car in less than 10 seconds. Jack shook his head as he did what best friends do and followed him.

"Ay," Ricky yelled walking up to the silver Lexus where they guy was.

Greg looked up surprised at who was calling his name.

"What do you want why are you at my house?" Greg asked staring at Ricky while glancing over at Jack.

"You saw Amy today," Ricky said stopping in front of Greg.

"Yea why is that any of your business?" That's all Ricky needed to hear as he took the butt of his gun and hit him in the jaw. Greg hit the pavement as Ricky grabbed him by his collar.

"Stay away from her, you hear me stay away the only reason why your still breathing is because of her." He then let go of his collar as Greg flew back into his car.

Ricky walked back towards the car as Jack shook his head while looking down at Greg.

"Just leave the girl alone she only going to bring you problems," Jack said before walking towards Ricky's car.

Greg pulled his body up on his car, as he spit out some of the blood that was a cumulating in his mouth.

….

"Alright here we are," Ben said to Dylan as he pulled up in front of her house. He was glad that he could drop her off so he could finally return Adrian calls.

Dylan reached for the door handle before turning around and saying.

"Thanks Ben and I am-,"

"Please just go, and have a happy life," Ben said looking over at Dylan.

"Ok whatever; Dylan said opening the door and getting out the car. She then walked to the back of the car where the trunk was.

"Can you pop the trunk my bag is in there," Dylan yelled for Ben to hear her.

Ben pushed the button for the trunk while looking in his review mirror he say a car approaching slowly with no headlights on.

Ben immediately grabbed his gun as he yelled for Dylan but it was too late, the car picked up speed letting out a round of bullets. Dylan was struck multiple times as she fell to the ground. Ben was also hit as he tried to concentrate on his breathing. The car then stopped on the driver's side where Ben was and let out another round of bullets before speeding off. Ben and Dylan laid there unconscious soaking in a pool of their own blood.

….

Amy stared at the test as if the results were going to change. She then heard a knock on the door that was followed by Laurens voice.

"Amy you've been in there for over ten minutes now come on open the door, talk to me."

Amy walked over to the door and wrapped her hand around the door knob slightly opening it. Lauren pushed the door open some more when she walked in to find a sad face Amy. Without any words she knew the answer her best friend was pregnant.

"Well it's not that bad Amy, Ricky loves you and I know you both will be great parents." Lauren said trying to ease the pain for her friend.

"Ricky is still married and I haven't even finished school yet. And Ricky has money but I just can't depend on his money. I just didn't think I would have kids this soon." Amy said looking at Lauren with tearful eyes.

"Well Amy I hate to be the one to say this but you knew all of this every time you laid down with this man." Lauren said hating the words she had to say but it was true they all were adults and knew there were consequences for their actions. Now Amy had to be woman enough to take care of her responsibilities.

"I know I can't stand around here and feel sorry for myself, I knew what I was doing so I have to do the right thing," Amy said pulling her hair out her face.

"Which is?" Lauren questioned.

"I'm having a baby," Amy said to Lauren still unable to digest the words herself.

….

"You just need to call Amy," Jack said to his friend as he was on his fifth drink.

"What! I'm not calling her; I don't even want to see her. She lied to me so how am I suppose to believe nothing is going on when she can't even tell me the truth." Ricky said trying to keep his mind off Amy, that's why they were at this bar but Jack just insisted on talking about her.

"They met up at a nursing home you never know what was going on; just give her a chance to explain herself."

"Not tonight I can't do it."

"So you're just going to let her keep calling your phone and have her worried the whole night."

"Yea pretty much," Ricky said taking another shot as Jack looked at the time and decided it was time for them to go.

"Alright let's call it a night, where's your keys?" Jack asked

"Why?" Ricky asked looking at Jack questionably

"Because I'm driving home,"

"I can drive, you not about to crash my car." Ricky was started to feel the effects of his liquor as his words began to slur.

"Look I'm in a better position to drive then you are so give me the keys." Jack said with his hand out.

Even being in his drunken state Ricky was always a thinker and he knew he wasn't capable of driving them home safely.

"Alright here," Ricky said reaching in his pocket for the keys; he reluctantly placed them in Jacks hands.

"I knew you would see things my way." Jack said as he stood off the bar stool headed for the exit sign. Ricky took another shot and then tip the bartender he then followed Jack out to the parking lot.

"So you are going to the hotel with Amy?" Jack asked walking to the driver side of the car.

"No I can't deal with her tonight." Ricky said stumbling a little to the passenger side.

"So you're going with me then." Jack said now unlocking the doors.

"Nope I can't deal with you either," Ricky said now opening the passenger door and climbing inside the car.

"Where are you going then?" Jack asked sitting in the driver's seat looking over at Ricky.

"To Piper's."

"I'm not taking you over there," Jack said to Ricky.

"I'm not going to do anything I really don't care to be around her either, but I'm not trying to hear Amy's mouth so just take me over there."

Jack really was against taking Ricky to Piper's but he wasn't about to sit up here and argue with him. He was a grown man who made his own decisions, so if he wanted to go to Piper's he would take him there.

….

It was now four in the morning and Amy couldn't sleep. Ricky was on her mind heavy. She didn't know if he was hurt, in jail, or with another woman. Her mind was worried sick especially because Greg had called and told her what he did. She still doesn't understand how he knew she was with Greg.

She was sitting up on the bed and decided she would call his phone one more time and if he didn't answer she was giving up and going to sleep.

The phone was on its fourth ring just before Amy was about to hang up when someone answered.

"Hello," A female voice said.

"Who is this," Amy said instantly getting defensive.

"His wife, what do you want Amy." Amy felt her heart sink to the bottom of her stomach as she tried to wrap her head around the fact that Piper was answering Ricky's phone.

"Why are you answering his phone and where is he," Amy asked now standing to her feet.

"I'm answering his phone because I can and Ricky is right here in my bed lying next to me, so I would appreciate if you would stop calling his phone because where trying to sleep." Piper said glancing over at Ricky.

Amy through her phone down to floor as it broke into pieces; she then slipped on a white t-shirt, a pair of black leggings and some white converse. She grabbed her keys and purse off the living room table and was out the door into the hotel lobby. She then ran down a flight of stairs and then out the doors of the hotel. Once outside she was stopped by valet as she requested for them to bring her car. Once her car was in sight she ran to it and jumped in barley closing her door before she pulled off.

Amy was filled with so much anger and hurt as she drove to her destination, she couldn't believe him. How could he do this to her she thought as she pulled into the circle drive way. She honestly didn't know what she was doing here but she couldn't just sit and wait for him to come home. She decided to meet him half way.

Amy put the car in parked and looked up at the house; she took a deep breath as she opened the door and stepped out. She made sure she closed the door quietly making sure not to wake anyone.

Amy crept up the steps looking around for an open window but she had no luck. So instead of going in silent she decided to make herself be known by knocking on the front door as hard as she could.

Hines the butler was sleeping peacefully but was awoken by someone banging at the door; he lifted his self from his bed and slipped on his house shoes. He then grabbed his rope that was hanging on his closet door. As he walked out of his room and into the living room he wiped the sleep out his eye. He wondered who was knocking this late at the door. He looked through the peep hole and didn't recognize who the woman was so before opening it he asked who she was.

"Who is it?" Amy heard a male's voice and knew it wasn't Ricky so she thought of a quick lie.

"Hi I have a flat tire; my car is just down the street I was wondering if you could help me. I have been waiting for thirty minutes and every car seems to pass me by."

Hines saw no harm in Amy so he opened the door and invited her in. Before he could even close the door Amy dash for the steps, she ignored him calling after her as she looked in every room she could before she found Ricky. There they were in the bed together. She was hurt but at that moment her anger got the best of her.

She leaped on Ricky and started punching him as hard as she could. Ricky didn't know what was going on as he woke up to being physically abused. But it all clicked when he saw Amy, he yelled at her to calm down but she wouldn't stop. He grabbed both of her arms pinned her down to the bed. Piper was up and out of the bed pissed at the fact that Amy was in her house.

"Stop it, calm down," Ricky said shaking Amy.

"Don't tell me to calm down why are you here, in her bed… huh?" Amy asked with tearful eyes as Ricky tried to come up with a reason.

"If you have forgotten he still is my husband," Piper said standing near the dresser watching everything unfold in front of her eyes.

"Be quiet I'm not talking to you," Amy said yelling at Piper as Ricky still held her down.

"Look at me," Ricky said to Amy as he tried to get her attention. "It's not what you think."

"It's not what I think, than what is it then? You're laid up at her house, in her bed. What am I suppose to think Ricky?"

"Where were you earlier today?" Ricky said tired of Amy trying to make it like he is the wrong one.

"Oh my God get off of me Ricky," Amy said trying to push Ricky off of her but he wouldn't budge.

"No where were you, who were you with," Ricky asked Amy again.

"I came over because I wanted to see it for myself, now let go of me Ricky," Amy said while attempting to push Ricky off of her more forcefully this time.

Ricky was always a man to respect a woman's wishes so he had no choice but to let go of Amy. She pushed him a little as she gain her composure and stood to her feet. She couldn't take any more of this; she had to get away from him and out this house.

Amy ran out the room and down the steps headed to the front door.

Ricky grabbed his black shirt off the chair beside the bed and headed in the direction of Amy, He continued to follow Amy despite Piper insults. Amy was so upset that she literally felt sick to the pit of her stomach. Just as she was about to get in the car she felt someone grab her arm.

"Amy," Ricky yelled as he turned her around to face him.

"Let go of me Ricky, I'm done with this," Amy said beginning to cry.

"What do you mean you're done, are you saying you're done with me?" Ricky asked trying to wrap his head around what she was saying.

"Yes Ricky I can't keep doing this, I have let you play this game for so long. I should have known no matter what you told me that I couldn't come between a man and his wife."

"Amy I don't want her I only came here because of what you did."

"And what is it that you thought I did, I was with Greg earlier only to visit his mom who is dying from cancer. I didn't tell you about it because I knew you would be mad. And I was right; all you had to do was come to me and ask me. But instead you run to her, so now I'm unable to trust you, whenever we have a problem how will I know you won't run to her or somebody else?"

"Please don't do this," Ricky begged staring at Amy.

"You told me to love you but always love myself more, and that's what I'm doing, loving me." Amy said with tears falling down her cheeks.

"I love you so much I can't lose you Amy," Ricky said not able to stomach what she was telling him.

"And I love you more than you can imagine so that's why I have to let you go," Amy walked up to Ricky and placed a kiss on his lips. She gave him a weak smile as she walked backwards to her car. She then turned around opening the car door in climb in. As Amy drove away she broke down looking at him through her review mirror.

Ricky knew that Amy was his and she would always be his that's why he couldn't just let her go. He rushed in the house and grabbed Piper keys off of the dining room table.

"Ricky where are you going with my car," Piper yelled.

"I'm sorry I will bring it right back," Ricky said leaving out the door and running towards her car.

Piper also felt a pain in her heart because he would never love her like the way he loved Amy and to be honest she didn't think Ricky ever loved her the way he loved Amy. But it's sad because he was her first everything and she just didn't know how to get over her first love.

…...

Amy dash in the hotel suite grapping the first clothes she saw. She had to move quickly as possible because she knew Ricky wasn't just going to let her go. And right now she was too vulnerable, he could say anything to her and she would go right back to him. She was almost done packing what she needed before she decided to right him a letter. After she was done with the letter she placed it in an envelope and wrote Ricky. Amy decided not to tell Ricky about the baby yet, she didn't want to give him more reasons to come looking for her. In time he will know because she wanted her child to have a father, she would never deprive her child of that.

She picked up her duffle bag and looked around at the life she was leaving. Ricky had introduced her to a life she never dreamed of. Filled with so much glitz and glamour. Money wasn't an option with him, they hardly wore anything twice. And ate at some of the finest places. She would miss it but she's going to miss Ricky even more.

She took a deep breath and walked out the door.

…

Ricky open the door to the hotel suite hoping Amy was still there, He ran in there yelling her name hoping she would respond but she didn't. He ran into the bedroom to find the side of her closet was empty. All that was left was a letter on her bed entitled Ricky. He walked over to the bed and sat down; he picked up the letter and began to read.

_**Ricky,**_

_**I know right know this is hard and you don't understand why I am doing this. I love you so much but I couldn't play this role of your mistress any longer. I stood by you so many times when you said it was over with her but to find out, it was a lie.**_

_**I love myself and I know I deserve more than the title of your heart, I deserve every title. But I now know I can't force a man to do anything, you have to want to.**_

_**But know that I love you and you will always hold a place in my heart that no man can ever touch.**_

_**Love, Ames**_

Ricky through the letter to the floor, he couldn't believe he lost her. He didn't know where she was at or where she was going but he believed he would see her again. But now he was lost not knowing what to do, or who to turn to. He loved Amy more than life itself.

…

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Ok guys this was the last chapter of Title Of The Heart! But fear none lady bugs I will be back With GAME OF HEARTS!**_

_**Amy is pregnant now so how will Ricky find out, and how will they adapt with being apart. And fear none Ramy Fans you know I am a Ramy shipper all the way so they will have a happy ending.**_

_**Will Ben be ok?**_

_**IDK you have to continue to read.**_

_**And when will Ricky find out about Kai being his real sister. And how will Jack feel about Kai being the one who set him up. How will Ashley continue to deal with the loss of Jason?**_

_**There is going to be so much more drama and secrets. So make sure you guys look out for the sequel to Title Of The Heart.**_

_**GAME OF HEARTS…**_


End file.
